The Shadow of the Empire
by Silverlune24
Summary: FF6 After two years of the fall of Kefka, a new discovery is going to change our heroes lives. RR! Chap 14 up!
1. The Past of a Ninja

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will eventually be an Edgar/Terra fic. I know there are many of these out there, but I believe that's quite logic, considering that it's obvious that Locke will end up with Celes, and the rest of the other male characters never show any type of interest in our favorite half - esper. Anyway, I don't owe any of the Final Fantasy VI/III except from the new ones. By the way, this is my first fic so don't be so harsh with me, considering that English is my second language. Well, that's all. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter I: The past of a ninja.  
  
It was a dark night. Edgar Roni Figaro was standing in the highest tower of the Castle in the middle of the desert. For him, it had been a really long day, he worked since the first hours of the day until a few minutes ago, signing papers, interviewing architects and engineers for the power source he intend to build in South Figaro, having meetings with ambassadors from Kohlingen and Maranda, giving speeches and signing more papers and treaties. He was glad the day was over. Although he was tired, he wasn't sleepy, he just wanted to be alone in a quite place so he can breath some air, and he couldn't think of a better place than the roof of the highest tower of the castle.  
  
- What a long day - said Edgar in a low voice - I hope that tomorrow I can be more relaxed- he sighed deeply - It feels so nice up here... He look up to the sky and with a sad smile he whispered:  
  
- It's been 3 years since we defeated Kefka... I can't believe it... It seems like yesterday....- and fixing his blue eyes on the desert he said in a louder voice- I miss my friends. Since the wedding of Locke and Celes we hadn't been together... And that was almost 2 years ago...- the moon appeared in the sky, and what was a dark night, became beautiful and shiny- I won....- he got interrupted, when far in the distance, he saw a figure running towards the castle, and suddenly, the figure fell in the sand. Edgar, almost unconsciously abandoned his place in the roof and ran where he saw the figure fell. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to discover what happened to that mysterious figure, but something deep inside told him to do so. Edgar abandoned the castle opening a secret door that was located in the back part of it. He ran until he reach the fallen figure. It was a man dressed in black ninja clothes, the mask he was wearing was broken, and Edgar was capable to see a part of his face that was covered with blood.  
  
- This mask looks like... - mumbled the king of Figaro- no.. it just cant be...- he was going to keep talking, but the bark of a dog confirmed what he was thinking.  
  
- Interceptor- shouted Edgar when he saw a black and brown dog running towards him. The dog barked when he saw the wounded man in the sand, and he began to lick the hand of the man.  
  
- Then he IS Shadow- said Edgar surprised - What on earth happened to him? Edgar looked at Interceptor and remembering that Shadows `s dog was extremely smart, he asked:  
  
- Is someone following you? Interceptor shook his head barking. Edgar understood and he said:  
  
- Interceptor, I have to take Shadow to my castle so I can heal his wounds, I want you to walk behind us so you can watch our backs, ok?  
  
Interceptor nodded. Edgar lifted Shadow carefully in his arms and walked as fast as he could to the castle, followed by the ninja's faithful dog. He entered the castle by the door that the used to get out, and went to his private rooms. At the beginning he thought taking Shadow to the nursing room, but then he realized that the doctor will have to remove the mask from Shadow's face, and he was sure that the ninja would get really mad if that happened. "After all, there's a reason why he uses a mask"- said Edgar to himself, so he decided to cure the wounds of Shadow himself, if someone was going to see the face of the ninja, it was better that someone that knew him sees it. Edgar put Shadow carefully in the bed, and ran to the nursing room, for some bandages and other things to cure the wounded ninja. He ran back to his room, and proceed to the healing process. He removed the clothes of the ninja and he saw he had some bad wounds in his arms and in his chest. Edgar do his best to contain the bleeding and after several minutes he succeeded. But know he had to remove the mask form his face so he could fix Shadow's face. Edgar doubted for a second, but then he stretched his hand to reach the mask, not without barks of protest form Interceptor.  
  
- Sorry, puppy - said Edgar - but I have to cure your master's face, unless you want to let him bleed until he dies. Interceptor seemed to understand, because he stooped barking. Edgar smiled to Interceptor, before he removed the mask form the face of Shadow.  
  
It was a face completely different form the one that Edgar had always pictured in his mind. He always imagined Shadow with a scary face, with black hair and dark eyes, and scars all over the face, like Setzer, but he was completely wrong. The hair of Shadow was brown, his face had no scars, except for the wounds he had at the time, his gesture though, was sad, cold and nostalgic. Edgar stared at Shadow surprised for a few seconds before he started to cure his messed face. He finished by putting some bandages that covered almost all his face, only one of his left eye, his nose and mouth were visible.  
  
-I'm done... - and with a light smile he said - If I got fired as a king I can work as a doctor, don't you think Interceptor? The dog barked. Edgar supposed that he agreed with him. Edgar sat heavily in a chair next to the bed were Shadow was lying.  
  
- Who did this to you? - thought Edgar staring at Shadow - Why you haven't showed until now and like this? Where have you been this 3 years? Why you didn't escape with us form the tower of Kefka? Edgar looked at Interceptor that looked him back. In moments like that he wished Interceptor could talk so he could answer his questions and explain him why Shadow, when the final battle against Kefka was over, told him to go without him, but as soon as they landed he disappeared. And why Shadow was beaten like that. Edgar stared at Shadow and didn't realized when he got asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was already in the sky. Edgar stretched his body and then, a bark from Interceptor made him realized that Shadow was awake.  
  
-How are you feeling? - asked Edgar. Shadow looked at him like if he didn't know who he was.  
  
-Don't you know who I am? - questioned scared the King of Figaro noticing Shadow's look. The ninja shook his head.  
  
- You're Edgar - said Shadow with no expression in his voice. Edgar sighed relieved.  
  
- You scared me - he said. Shadow did a gesture with his mouth, that Edgar interpreted as a smile. It was the first time he saw Shadow doing such a thing. - I assume I'm in Figaro - said Shadow a few seconds later. Edgar nodded.  
  
-I found you last night in the middle of the desert - said Edgar trying to take the conversation where he wanted. But Shadow remained in silence. The ninja then realized that his mask was no longer covering his face and he asked:  
  
-Did you see my face? Edgar was caught by surprise. He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't emit any sound, so he just nodded nervously. Shadow smiled (now it was a smile for sure).  
  
-That's okay - said Shadow still smiling - I understand you had your reasons... - and after a few seconds he concluded - Thank you. Edgar smiled too.  
  
-Sorry for not taking you with the doctor, but I thought you would get ... angry if someone you didn't know saw your face, that's why I choose to cure you myself - explained Edgar. Shadow nodded.  
  
-You made the right choice - said Shadow. Then after a hesitation he asked - Had somebody else seen me?  
  
-No - answered Edgar - I sneak in by a secret door that leads directly to my room. I thought you like to remain anonymous.  
  
-Thank you - said again the ninja.  
  
-No need to thank... I did what I had to do - he was tempted to ask what happened to him, but he pressed his lips together. Shadow understood what Edgar intended so he said:  
  
-I don't remember quite well what happened... I just remember something gold, a blue light and a bunch of men dressed with purple cloaks. Edgar frowned. He wanted to pressure Shadow to remember, but he realized the best in those type of cases was to let the things flow.  
  
-That's okay, Shadow, you'll remember eventually what happened - said Edgar with a comforting smile. Shadow nodded. Edgar abandoned the chair and rubbed his back. Then he looked at the clock in the wall and said in a low voice:  
  
-Shoot, it's late - and raising his voice he said to Shadow - I'm going to change my clothes, if you need something just shout, Ill be in the room next door... Take care of him Interceptor - and he left the room. Edgar took a quick bath and change his clothes. He was tired and his back hurt a lot. Then he heard a knock in his door, he ran to open.  
  
-Good morning, your Majesty - saluted the Chancellor as soon as Edgar opened the door - I don't want to pressure you, but I must remind you that at 11 o `clock you have a meeting with an ambassador of Jidoor. And it's already 9:30 and you hadn't take your breakfast. And I shall remind you that you are having breakfast with the architect from Albrook...  
  
-I know - interrupted Edgar - I was on my way, but first I need to talk to Thiago, can you tell him to come here?  
  
-Of course, but .... - answered the Chancellor that kept talking but Edgar closed the door, he went to the room where Shadow was.  
  
-I want to discuss something with you - he said as soon as he entered the room.  
  
-What is it?  
  
-I cannot take care of you all day, so I think the best is to assign someone of my entire trust at your service. You know, to help you eat, drink, and things like that... - he waited for an answer, but seeing that Shadow remained silent he asked - So what do you think?  
  
-If it'll help you, I agree - said finally the ninja. Edgar smiled. -His name is Thiago Iriak. He is 17 years and he have been working for me for 3 years. You'll like him, he's like you in some aspects - said Edgar enthusiastic. A knock in the door avoided Shadow to ask in what aspects they were similar. Edgar went to open the door, and several minutes later Edgar returned accompanied by a tall young man, with brown hair, and a silver earring in his right ear. He was wearing the green and red uniform of the militia of Figaro. His gray eyes had a cold look, but there was something in his attitude that inspire confidence.  
  
-Shadow this is Thiago Iriak, Thiago this is Shadow - introduced Edgar.  
  
-A pleasure, sir - said Thiago doing a little reverence with his head. Shadow mirrored Thiago`s move.  
  
- Well, now I gotta go - said Edgar walking to the door - I leave you in good hands Shadow - and before leaving the room he concluded smiling to Interceptor that barked in disagreement - and in good paws.  
  
-Do you need something? - asked Thiago a few seconds later when the door closed. Shadow shook his head.  
  
-No, thank you - and staring at the ceiling he asked to Thiago - Can I make you a question?  
  
-Of course, sir.  
  
-How do you met Edgar? Thiago sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
- I met His Majesty four years ago - answered Thiago - My father and I were members of a crew in a pirate ship, but when Kefka transformed the World of Balance in the actual World of Ruin, our ship sank, my father and I were the only survivors, so we escaped on a boat and we rowed for days until we end up in the shores of Kohlingen. In the Inn was a group of thieves that escaped from Figaro castle, and one of the thieves used to be a member of our crew, so we joined the group. They were in search for Zozo, so we decided to use our boat to travel, because the only ships were in Nikeah. We travel for months, until one day, we end up in Narshe. We thought the city was empty, but in one of the houses we were attacked by a group of monsters. We had no weapons to defend ourselves, but suddenly a rain of arrows destroyed the monsters.  
  
- Edgar's autocrossbow - interrupted Shadow.  
  
-That's right. His Majesty saved us all. Of course we didn't knew it was His Majesty, because he looked like a ..vagabond. Anyway, he asked us what were we doing and my father told him we were searching for Zozo, and invited His Majesty to join us. His Majesty declined the offer saying that he was looking for Figaro castle, because he heard there was a great treasure in there. My father offered to help him, so he can thank him for saving us all. The rest of the thieves made the same offer, because they were interested in finding the treasure. My father asked His Majesty his name and he said it was Gerard. - Thiago sighed - and that's how I met His Majesty. Interesting - said Shadow in a low voice and speaking louder he asked - but, why are you still working with Edgar? According to what Edgar, Sabin and Celes told me, after they defeated the monster in the Machine Room , he abandoned the thieves.  
  
-They told you right, but before they abandoned the castle to go to Kohlingen, my father discovered that Gerard was really His Majesty Edgar Roni Figaro, so my father and I offered our services to His Majesty. Since then I been at His Majesty service. - and with a tone of devotion Thiago continued - His Majesty has been really good with me. When my father died a year ago, His Majesty was a great support for me, he comforted me and help to dealt with the pain by keeping my mind busy with work. Shadow smiled. He wasn't surprised. He knew that Edgar had a charitable soul, he always was willing to help others. And he was the perfect example for that assertion. And for the look of admiration in Thiago's gray eyes, he knew he totally agreed with him.  
  
Edgar signed the last paper on his desk. He stretched his arms while he dropped the pen on his deck and rubbed his neck. He had been working almost all day, and if he counted that he barely sleep, and when he slept he did it in a chair, he was absolutely exhausted. He abandoned the room and went to his personal chambers were Shadow was. He gave strict orders that only Thiago was allowed to enter his room, no one else could even put a feet in his room, not even the maids that did the cleaning, without been punished. Edgar hated to act like a. king, but he knew that Shadow wanted to remain unnoticed, so he had to take those measures.  
  
-How are you feeling? - asked Edgar to Shadow when he entered the room.  
  
-As fine as I can be - answered the ninja. Edgar smiled and after looking around the room, he asked:  
  
-And Thiago?  
  
-He went to the kitchen to bring some food to Interceptor. Edgar didn't say anything. He sat in the chair and sighed with exhaustion.  
  
-A rough day? - asked Shadow staring at Edgar's tired face. Edgar nodded. Thiago appeared a few seconds later with a bowl of dry meat and he gave it to Interceptor. Edgar asked Thiago if he had any problems during the day. Thiago answered that he only had a problem with one of the maids that insisted to clean his room, but the Chancellor showed and informed her the order he just gave, she stopped insisting. Edgar thanked Thiago his help and told him to go to bed, that he will take care of Shadow over the night. Thiago abandoned the room after wishing them a good night.  
  
- I want to ask you something - said after a few minutes Edgar - You don't have to answer if you don't want to. -What is it? - questioned the ninja with strangeness. -When was the last time you saw your face? - asked Edgar after a little hesitation. Shadow closed his eye free of bandages.  
  
- I don't remember - answered the ninja after several minutes - I don't even remember how I look like. Edgar raised his eyebrows.  
  
-Oh. I see. Sorry - he apologized almost shyly. -No need to apologize - said Shadow - I understand that you are curious about who I am and who I was before I became Shadow, but as I told you I don't remember anything. They remained in silence for a long time. Edgar stood up and saying that he will be back soon he abandoned the room.  
  
-You're an idiot - said Edgar to himself while he entered the room next to Shadow's - a total idiot, Edgar, how could you ask him that?... I have to control my curiosity better, and identify the right moment to ask such questions - and scratching his head he said - why I came here?... Oh! - he said remembering, he grabbed a velvet lounge that was there and carried it to Shadow's room that looked him confused.  
  
-I'm going to sleep in this - explained Edgar noticing Shadow's look while he put the lounge on the floor - It's more comfy than that chair. Shadow nodded comprehending.  
  
-By the way - he said - Where's Sabin? I hadn't seen him around.  
  
-He sent me a letter two weeks ago telling me that he's training in the Veldt.  
  
-I thought that when the battle ended, Sabin returned here with you - said Shadow confused.  
  
-He did. He was a great help in the labor of rebuilding Figaro. When we finished the reconstruction, Sabin retook his training, first he trained every afternoon, then every morning and every afternoon, then all the weekends, then he went for weeks and now he's gone for months - Edgar sighed with resignation - But I'm no longer surprised, I now my brother can't stay in a same place more than a year. Actually, I'm surprised he hadn't gone before our father died. Anyway, Sabin has the spirit of a nomad.  
  
-And what about the others? - asked Shadow curious.  
  
-Well, Locke and Celes got married a couple of years ago. Mog and Umaro returned to Narshe, Setzer opened a casino west from the Triangle Islands, Cyan returned to Doma and became the retainer and took the difficult task of trying to civilize Gau, Relm and Strago went back to Thamasa and Terra is in Mobliz with her children. We have no clue were Gogo can be, as you, he or she didn't escape with us from the Tower.  
  
-Well at least I wasn't the only one - said Shadow. Edgar smiled shortly and looking the clock at the wall he said:  
  
-Its late. we better go to sleep. Shadow agreed. Edgar removed his cloak and boots and laid down on the lounge covering his body with the cloak, and he fell asleep almost immediately. Shadow looked at Edgar and he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and with great effort he stood up and walked to the window. He stared at the beautiful desert moon. -How much I wish I can answer you my dear friend - thought Shadow - but I guess I won't be able to do it until I see my face again. - and whispering he said - Clyde. Clyde. Is that my name? I'm sure all the mysteries about me will unravel as soon as my eyes see hoe I look like. And the I will be able to respond all the answers. Right, Interceptor? - said Shadow stroking the head of his faithful dog that stood next to him.  
  
-And then Terra transformed to her Esper form - said Shadow to Thiago that listened to his tail excited and curious - and she used her powers to take us out of Kefka's tower. Edgar was outside the room also listening Shadow's narration and smiled. It was a dark night two weeks after Edgar found Shadow.  
  
-Are you having a good time? - asked the king of Figaro entering the room. Thiago stood from the chair almost jumping and said nervously:  
  
-Mr. Shadow is telling me the story of how you beat Kefka. Edgar raised his eyebrows and said smiling: -A hell of a story. Shadow smiled too. Interceptor barked in what Edgar interpreted as a sign of agreement.  
  
-Thiago, can you leave go to the nursing room? I need to change the bandages. Thiago nodded and abandoned the room. He returned a few minutes later with clean bandages and what he need to clean the wounds. Thiago made a reverence and left the room. Edgar proceeded to remove the bandages on Shadow's stomach, legs and arms. He smiled when he saw how well the wounds had cicatrize. He cut the bandages and put little pieces on the wounds that were still open.  
  
-Since when you are doctor? - asked Shadow to Edgar.  
  
-Since a mysterious ninja arrived at my castle with his body full of injuries - answered Edgar smiling - Seriously, the matron thought me the basics in curing this type of injuries and wounds. But I never thought I had the opportunity to put my knowledge in practice. Edgar interrupted himself. It was the turn for Shadow's face to be cured. Shadow noticed Edgar's hesitation and said:  
  
-Go ahead. Sooner or later you'll have to do this. Edgar sighed and removed the bandages of Shadow's face. Edgar contained a gesture of surprise. He saw Shadow's face two weeks ago, but now his factions were more distinguishable. He even noticed that Shadow's eyes were dark blue, darker than his. Edgar sighed again and continued to clean the wounds. Shadow closed his eyes and when Edgar was going to put the bandages on his face, Shadow said with his eyes still closed:  
  
-Wait.I want you to borrow me a mirror. Edgar eyes widened in surprise, he opened his mouth but he didn't emit any sound, he just nodded and grab the mirror in the wall in front of the bed and gave it to the ninja. Shadow opened his eyes slowly and look into the mirror. He put his hand on his face like if he was trying to make sure that the reflection in the mirror was his face and not the face of another person. Edgar was looking at Shadow holding his breath.  
  
-Shadow. - called Edgar, but he obtained no response.  
  
-Shadow? - he called again, but then again no response.  
  
-I'm no longer Shadow - said the ninja minutes later - The ninja known as Shadow died. Edgar looked at Shadow almost in shock.  
  
-From now on, there's only Clyde. So I beg you to call me that.  
  
-O. Okay - said Edgar still surprised - Clyde is a nice name. Do you remember something else. - Edgar didn't finish the sentence, he put his hand in his mouth. Clyde smiled and said: -Yes, I do remember something else - the smile vanished form his lips and continued - I used to be a treasure hunter from Tzen. But one day I found a treasure in a cave near Tzen, it was a strange golden plaque or tablet . I returned to Tzen and a group of men tried to steal the ring, saying I stole it from them. I escaped and after several days in the sea I arrived to Thamasa. I was almost dying from thirst and hunger when a beautiful young woman named Afra found me and helped me to recover my health. As you can imagine we fell in love, but her father didn't agree with our relationship and opposed. I didn't understand at first, but a few time later I discovered that the people of Thamasa were the descendant of the blue magi, and her father wanted her to marry someone of her "kind", but I insisted and I convinced him to accept me as the husband of her daughter. We lived happily for years, and 3 years later we became parents of a little girl. But one day one of the men from Tzen appeared in Thamasa threatening me to harm my wife and my daughter if I didn't collaborate with them and gave them the object. I had no choice but to do as they said. I abandoned my wife and my little girl and my faithful dog came with me, also an old friend of mine, Baram, came. They wanted us to steal a million GP from a train instead of the object, because I told them that I lost it in the sea, but I truly hid it. We stole the money, but unfortunately, it was a trap and as soon as we gave them the money, they attacked us and when I regained consciousness, I didn't remember a thing and when I saw my face reflected in a river, I didn't recognize myself so since that day I decided to became Shadow the ninja, and I covered my face. I lived as Shadow all this time, but after Kefka cause the world of balance transform into the world of ruin, I began to have dreams about my past, and when we defeated Kefka, I didn't escape with you because I had to find my own path, that's why I said Interceptor to go with Relm, but as you can see he didn't obey and he looked for me in the remains of the Tower and when he found me, I decided to began to search for clues about my past.  
  
Edgar heard the whole story with his mouth opened. He never imagined that Shadow's story was so sad, he always thought that Shadow became a ninja for choice not because of the reasons he just heard. Edgar stood from the chair and went for some water. He gave Clyde a glass and he served one for him.  
  
-What happened to your wife? - asked Edgar. Clyde sighed sadly and answered -She's dead. Edgar lower his eyes and said in a low voice  
  
-Sorry. - suddenly Edgar raised his eyes that show surprise. He remembered that the name of Relm's mother was Afra and she died when Relm was a young kid, and the name of her father was. Clyde Arrowny. Strago told him that Clyde abandoned her daughter and granddaughter with no apparent reason. Then the Clyde that was lying in front of him was the father of Relm! That's why Interceptor always liked her. Clyde looked at Edgar and he realized that Edgar figured out what he was about to say.  
  
-Yes, Edgar, I'm the father of Relm - Edgar was drinking water and spit it. Clyde laughed.  
  
-I thought you figure it out - he said.  
  
-Yes, but it's not the same hearing it form your mouth - said Edgar cleaning his mouth. Clyde kept laughing but he suddenly stopped and said seriously:  
  
-Where are the clothes I was wearing? -In the other room - said Edgar confused - Why?  
  
-Can you get them? Please. Edgar nodded and went to the room next door. Interceptor looked his master and barked.  
  
-You always knew the truth about me, although I forgot who I was - said Clyde to the dog, that jumped into the bed and licked Clyde's hand. Edgar arrived a few seconds later and gave the clothes to Clyde that immediately began to search in the pockets of the pants. After some minutes Clyde took out a golden object that looked like a tablet and his eyes widened as soon as he seemed to remember what it was. Edgar looked at him frowning and asked:  
  
-Is something wrong? Clyde kept staring at the object and said: -Maybe. - then he looked Interceptor that barked nodding and continued - Edgar, I need to go to the cave of Figaro right now. Edgar frowned even more.  
  
-What for? - he asked. -I think I remembered the reason of why I came here and I need to go there to be sure.  
  
-But I don't know if you. - started to say Edgar but Clyde interrupted;  
  
-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.  
  
-If that so. let me get you some clothes and we'll be ready to go - said Edgar. 


	2. The Emissary of Doom

Chapter II: The emissary of doom.  
  
".Magic. One of the greater mysteries that ever existed in the history of the world. What is it? Where it came from? A lot of scientist, among time, had tried to answer this questions, but they never agreed in their observations and investigations. They just formulate theories that tried to explain magic. One theory says that magic is a force that lies underneath humans and the ones that got to contact their inner self are capable to use magic. Other theory says that magic is a gift of the gods gave to the people to made their lives more comfortable. Another theory says that magic is exclusive of the espers and that fact cause the War of Magi, because humans tried to steal the power of the espers. The fourth theory tell us that the real cause of the War of Magi was that there were humans capable of use magic and those who weren't, attacked them, causing the disappearance of magic. ." - read Edgar in one of the books of the library in Figaro's Castle. Since they returned from the cave of South Figaro, Edgar went to the library to search for more information of what he just saw in the cave. At first, he wasn't sure if it was wise to go to the cave, considering that Shadow just recovered a part of his memory and he was still weak, but something inside told him that something important was on that cave. As soon as Clyde was ready, they abandoned the castle from the same door Edgar used to help Clyde a couple of weeks ago. Edgar took two chocobos form the stable and they rode all the way to the cave of Figaro accompanied by Interceptor and Thiago, that caught them when they were about to leave, and he insisted to go with them. As soon as they arrived to the cave, Clyde and Interceptor jumped trough a hole in the ground.  
  
-That's weird - said Thiago to Edgar - That hole wasn't there the last time I came here, about a month ago.  
  
Edgar didn't say anything and followed them down. Thiago went after him. Everything was in total darkness. Thiago that was always prepared for any eventuality, took out a torch and lighted it on. That was a part of that Edgar and Thiago have never seen. Clyde and Interceptor guide them trough six different levels until they reached a strange place that looked like a shrine.  
  
-What the hell's this place? - said Edgar looking around while he walked towards an altar in the center of the room. But Clyde stopped him putting a hand in his shoulder.  
  
-Wait - he said and he took the golden object out of his pants. He put the object in the altar an intense blue light came from the altar making them to close the eyes. Clyde removed the object from the altar and the intense light disappeared.  
  
-What just happened here? - asked Edgar squinting.  
  
-I'm not quite sure - said Clyde - but when I came here a couple of weeks ago this object began to glow and guided me to this place, and when I was going to put it in the altar I heard some voices from the upper levels, I went to see who were the owners of the voices and I saw a group of men with purple cloaks that attacked me as soon as they saw me. I managed to escape and you know the rest.  
  
Edgar was going to say something but the sound of voices that came from the level above them interrupted him.  
  
-Are you sure is this way? - said one of the voices.  
  
-Yes - said another voice - I'm sure is this way.  
  
-If you say so - said the first voice.  
  
Then the voices faded and the sound of footsteps became louder.  
  
-Let's hide - said Thiago nervously.  
  
-I don't think that's a good idea - said Clyde - I think is not convenient for us if they discover this place.  
  
-You're right - agreed Edgar - It's not a good idea let them reach here. Maybe they're the same guys that attacked Clyde.  
  
-Then what are we going to do - asked Thiago.  
  
-Stop them - said Edgar smiling to Clyde that nodded. Thiago looked first at Edgar and then to Clyde and sighed with resignation. They abandoned the room and followed the sound of the voices of the men that started to talk again.  
  
-I think we're lost - said one of them.  
  
-I think that too - said a third voice.  
  
-Of course not -said the second voice.  
  
The men keep arguing, giving them time to find their location. And few minutes later they reached them and they hid behind a rock to see the men. They were 3 men dressed with purple cloaks and red armors. Clyde eyes widened when he saw them and whispered to Edgar's ear:  
  
-They were the ones that attacked me.  
  
Edgar nodded and said in a low voice:  
  
-Then it's pay back time. I've got an idea. I'll go out to ask them what they want in here, and if they act violent you come out. Okay?  
  
They nodded. Edgar abandoned their hideout. The men stopped arguing when they saw him. Edgar walked towards them.  
  
-What do you want? - asked a tall man coldly.  
  
- That's my question - said Edgar - What do you want?  
  
A man with a huge scar in his forehead smiled and said:  
  
-Not of your business.  
  
Edgar smiled too.  
  
-Of course is my business, because this is my territory - he said.  
  
The third man that was wearing a helmet grabbed Edgar from his clothes and said with irony:  
  
-Really? This is your territory? - and laughing he said sarcastically - Don't tell me you're the king of Figaro?  
  
Edgar removed the man's hands from his clothes and fixing his clothes he answered:  
  
-How smart. My name is Edgar Roni Figaro, nice to meet you.  
  
The three men look at each other.  
  
-Oh! I'm sorry Your Highness, you should've told us that since the beginning - said the tall man with a fake tone of respect - Of course we're telling you what we're doing here. Right guys?  
  
-Yes - said the one with the scar in the same tone - We're here because. - and taking out a knife - we're going to kill you - and he dashed toward Edgar that unsheathed his sword and dodge the attack. Clyde, Thiago and Interceptor came out from the rock. The other two men also unsheathed their swords. Clyde attacked the one with the helmet avoiding the sword and hitting him in his face. Thiago defeated the tall man with his bow and arrows while Edgar managed to dodge the attacks from the other man, and hitting him in the neck he finally beat him. The other two men grab his fallen companion and ran away swearing for revenge. They watch the men leave. Edgar told them that they better return to the castle, when a golden light coming from the ceiling caught their attention. Edgar, hit it with his sword and a golden object just like Clyde fell in the floor. Edgar took it. Clyde stood next to him and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Edgar understood what Clyde's expression meant. He put the object in his pants and he said once again that they better return to the castle.  
  
-You shouldn't have told them who you were - said Clyde to Edgar while they returned to the castle.  
  
-What's done is done. - said Edgar But that's not what worries me. What's that room? and, what's that object your carrying and the object I just found?... As soon as we arrived at the castle I'm going to the library to investigate. - and that happened 5 hours ago. Edgar sat in a chair and kept reading:  
  
".The last theory says that magic was given to the espers, but humans were able to use it through special rocks that drained the magic from the espers. But there's a theory that is different from the others. This theory was formulated by an archaeologist named Braguin Rugaon. In a book he wrote by the title "The secrets of Magic", he explains that magic is a force within people and espers, but that true magic lies in the underground of the world, but it's sealed in stones that look like tablets, and when the War of Magi was over, magic really never disappeared, it just returned to the underground where it belongs." - Edgar eyes widened. He has the suspect that whatever was that he saw in the cave was related somehow with magic. But the information he just read was something he didn't expect to found. Edgar read the paragraph again.  
  
-Braguin Rugaon - he said whispering. He started to look for information about Braguin. And after 30 minutes of intense search he found something in a nameless book.  
  
".Braguin Rugaon is one of the most important archaeologists from our time. He was born in the distant village of Thamasa about 69 years ago. His discoveries had marked a new era in the matters of research and investigation." - and that was all. Edgar read it again and again, when the door from the library opened. It was the chancellor.  
  
-Your Majesty, there's someone waiting for you in the hall. He said that Your Majesty is expecting him.  
  
-Oh! Yes, yes. Bring him here, please.  
  
The chancellor left with a little reverence. Edgar put the book in one of the tables and few minutes later, Clyde appeared in the room with his inseparable dog. Edgar smiled like Clyde. They made a little plan in which Clyde was going to sneak out of the castle and pretend to be a visitor that Edgar was expecting.  
  
-Did you find something? - asked Clyde eagerly.  
  
Edgar took the books from the table and gave them to Clyde, that read the pages that Edgar marked.  
  
-As you can see, is vital for us to find that Braguin guy - said Edgar after Clyde ended reading - Had you ever heard of him?  
  
Clyde shook his head.  
  
-No. Never - and taking the golden object from his pants he said - I can't believe this little thing can hold such a power.  
  
-Well - said Edgar - we aren't sure of that. By the way, the guys from the cave weren't the same that tried to kill you 15 years ago?  
  
-Those were just ordinary burglars, vulgar thieves. The ones from last night looked like members of an army or something like that.  
  
Edgar frowned because he hadn't thought of that before.  
  
-Anyway - he said - What we need to do is to find Braguin Rugaon and show him that object of yours so he can tell us if that's the object he talk about in the book. So I've been thinking that maybe someone go to Thamasa to investigate where Braguin is - and he stared significantly at Clyde.  
  
-NO WAY! - shouted Clyde when he saw the way Edgar stared at him - I'm not ready.I'm not ready. Why don't you send Thiago? He's perfect for the job.  
  
-I've already assigned him another job.  
  
-But I'm not ready - repeated Clyde almost with fear.  
  
Edgar put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
-You'll have to do it sooner or later, and I think is better doing it sooner than later. Besides you can kill two birds with one shot - he said smiling. Interceptor barked agreeing.  
  
-Even your dog agrees with me - continued Edgar - Look, try first to figure out what Strago have told Relm about you, and talk to him first, because, although he is quite old, I'm sure he will recognize you as soon as he sees you. Explain him what happened. I can't assure you he will understand, but at least give it a try.  
  
Clyde smiled.  
  
-When do you want me to depart to Thamasa? - he asked coolly, but determinate.  
  
-Tomorrow - answered Edgar - I'll send a letter to the dock in South Figaro so they prepare a ship.  
  
*****  
  
Clyde left the next day early in the morning. Edgar would've loved to go with him to Thamasa, but he had tons of work to do (and papers to sign). He worked until late that night, hoping for less job the next day. But it seemed he wished the opposite. His desk was covered with papers, and he had even more meetings than the day before. Around 8 o'clock that night, Edgar was still working on a speech he was supposed to give when he inaugurate the power source plant in South Figaro, when a knock in the door made him lost the concentration.  
  
-Come in - he said angrily without taking his eyes from the paper.  
  
-Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty - said the chancellor gasping, entering the room.  
  
-What is it? - asked Edgar raising his eyes to look at him, that seemed a little agitated.  
  
-There's someone that requests and audience with Your Majesty - said the chancellor still gasping.  
  
Edgar frowned. He fill a glass with wine and drink it slowly.  
  
-He said that it was really urgent - keep saying the chancellor - Something about the Cave of Figaro.  
  
Edgar almost choked, he did a great effort to not spit the wine.  
  
-Bring him in - he said after he swallow the wine.  
  
The chancellor made a little reverence and left the room almost running. Edgar cleaned his desk a little and drank more wine. The door from the room opened and a young man entered the room. He was quite strange from head to toes. He's hair was blue and his eyes had a strange green tone, his face had a gesture of superiority and disdain that made Edgar felt uncomfortable and distrustful. The man made bowed his head and said:  
  
-I'm Gaston Ballach. Nice to meet you, Your Highness - he said with a cold voice with a tone that tried to show respect, offering his hand to Edgar that took it. The king of Figaro offered him a chair.  
  
-What can I do for you? - asked Edgar when both of them sat.  
  
-There's something I need to ask you. To give me the golden object you found in the cave - said Gaston abruptly.  
  
Edgar frowned surprised.  
  
-Don't try to deny it - continued Gaston - I know that you had so if you know was best for you, you'll give to me - and there was a slight tone of menace in his voice.  
  
-And why shall I give it you? In case I had the object, I don't have to give it to you, because is part of my territory, so it belongs to Figaro - said Edgar with calm.  
  
Gaston smiled. Edgar eyes widened slightly. His smile was strangely. familiar. It looked just like Gestahl's.  
  
-As I said, if you now what is convenient or best for you or for your kingdom, you will handle it over to me - he said still smiling.  
  
-Give me a good reason for me to give it to you? - said Edgar still calmed. Gaston didn't answer so Edgar said - By the way, you hadn't told me who sent you? Or you came here by your own?  
  
-I'm. how can I say it? .. An emissary. And I have no time to lose. You'll give it to me, yes or no?  
  
-Of course not! - said Edgar making an effort to control his temper - The object belongs to Figaro and I'm not going to give it to someone that comes threatening and giving no valid reason for me to handle over the object.  
  
Gaston stood up and before he left the room he said angrily:  
  
-Don't think this is it. You'll hear from us sooner than you think - and he left.  
  
Edgar sighed heavily. He closed his eyes trying to figure out why Gaston would want the object. The only reason that came to his mind was that it had something to do with what he read in the book. Magic. He kept thinking for a while but Thiago appeared in the room quite agitated.  
  
-What is it, Thiago? - asked Edgar.  
  
Thiago put a paper in Edgar's desk.  
  
-I made a map of the place we went last night - said Thiago - and I discovered that - and pointing the map he finished - That place is right under the castle.  
  
-WHAT! - shouted Edgar looking at the map and retracing the route to the mysterious shrine mentally - Oh my dear., you're right. That place is under the castle. But why we have never seen it before?  
  
Thiago shook his head and shrugged.  
  
-Can I ask you something Your Majesty? - said Thiago shyly.  
  
-Of course.  
  
-When I was on my way I saw a strange man coming out from here. He had blue hair and he was wearing a red cloak.  
  
-That was someone that came to demand the object I found last night in the cave.  
  
-What! But why?  
  
-That, my dear Thiago is a good question, he didn't give me any reason for his. strange request.  
  
-Who's he anyway - said Thiago a little angry.  
  
-He told me he was an emissary, but he didn't told from where nor of whom.  
  
-I don't like this.  
  
-Neither do I, Thiago. That's why we must be careful - said Edgar standing from his chair. Thiago nodded - It's been a long day. We better go to sleep.  
  
-Where's Mr. Clyde - asked Thiago after they abandoned the room.  
  
-He's on his way to Thamasa - and he told him about Braguin and what he read on the book.  
  
-This is more complex and dangerous that I thought - mumbled Thiago.  
  
Edgar didn't say anything. But he knew that he was right.  
  
*****  
  
Four days passed, and there where no sings of Gaston. He returned from South Figaro where he went to inaugurate the power source plant. It only took three weeks to be completed, something that satisfied him. Edgar, though, wasn't tranquil. Something inside told him that he must be prepared for everything. He arrived at the castle around 6 in the evening. He had a short meal and immediately returned to work. It was around midnight, and Edgar was still working, when one of the guards enter and said almost shouting:  
  
-Your Majesty, you've got to come to see this.  
  
-Edgar stood from his chair almost jumping and followed the guard all over the way until they reached the roof of the highest tower of the castle.  
  
-Over there, Your Majesty - said another guard pointing the desert.  
  
Edgar couldn't believe his eyes. Around 10,000 men where marching toward Figaro's castle. They looked like a huge bat, with their purple cloaks and red armors. In the front row, Edgar was able to distinguish Gaston Ballach. Edgar looked at the guards and said:  
  
-You know what to do.  
  
The guards nodded and left. Few seconds later the whole army of Figaro was in their attack positions. Edgar abandoned the roof and went to the throne room. The chancellor was there waiting for him.  
  
-What's going on? - said the chancellor. Edgar didn't answer. He just sat in the chair closing his eyes. The chancellor stared at him frowning. Several minutes later, a guard enter the room and said that an emissary of the enemy army wanted to talk to Edgar. Edgar opened his eyes slowly and told the guard to bring in the emissary, that was no other but Gaston. The chancellor was going to protest but Edgar ordered him to leave him alone with the emissary. Gaston was wearing a purple armor and a red cloak. Edgar assumed that he was a high officer in his army.  
  
-I came to give you a chance to change your mind, and give me the object - said Gaston removing his helmet- So, you'll give it to me?  
  
Edgar stood from the throne and after a minute of silence he answered:  
  
-My mind wont change unless you give me a good reason for me to give it to you.  
  
-Then you wont give it to me - and putting his helmet back on he said- Then prepare for the worst - he abandoned the room. Edgar stared at the ceiling for a while hoping he took the right decision. The chancellor entered the room demanding an explanation. Edgar just say that they wont attack that night so he went to sleep, after informing the guards and soldiers to do the same. The chancellor obeyed his orders not without complaining. Edgar spent all the night sitting in the throne staring at the ceiling. He knew that Gaston wont order the attack until his troops were rested and after he planed a strategy. Edgar was going to the same. He spent the next two days preparing his troops for an attack. They outnumbered them 3 to 1, so he had to be more careful on where he set each men. The night of the third day, he was in the room next to the throne room when he hard a distant cornet. The chancellor and Thiago stormed in saying that the enemy started to march through the castle. Edgar gave him orders to prepare the men for the battle. They left the room. Edgar put on the blue armor of the King of Figaro. He stared at a painting in the wall that portrayed Edgar parents.  
  
-Wish me luck - whispered Edgar to the painting.  
  
The sound of an explosion made Edgar sighed. He put his helmet and said:  
  
-It has begun - and he left the room . 


	3. In Thamasa

Chapter III: In Thamasa.  
  
Terra Branford was sitting in a bench outside her house in Mobliz watching the kids play, while she waited for Setzer. The last time they met, a couple of weeks ago, she told him that she wanted to go to Thamasa. Setzer offered to take her, saying that he wanted to see how Strago and Relm were doing. Terra heaved a sigh when she moved her eyes from the kids to the horizon. The sun was starting to hide giving the sky a red and pink tonality. It was a gorgeous panorama, one of the most beautiful Terra had ever seen in her life. She smile sadly. She wished to have someone at her side to look that beautiful view together. But she was. alone. Of course, she had her children and Duane and Katarin, but that was not enough, not anymore. She needed a different type of love in her life. The one that only a man can give, the only one she wanted from someone that was dead.  
  
-Hello, my dear - said the voice of Setzer Gabbiani making her return to reality- Ready to go?  
  
Terra jumped a little and greeting the gambler she said that she just grab her luggage and say goodbye from her kids and then she'll be ready to go. Terra got in the house and grab a bag with clothes and calling the children she said good bye to them, promising to return as soon as she could. She and Setzer boarded the Falcon and departed.  
  
The journey to Thamasa was not a long one. It was going to take 2 or 3 hours, depending on the speed. Terra was in the upper deck looking at the sunset, while Setzer was in the wheel. Setzer realized that Terra wasn't in the mood for talking because he asked him about her kids and she even bothered to answer. She looked upset, and, although he was curious about the reason, he knew he wasn't going to obtain an answer. Besides, the only ones he remembered were capable of making Terra talk when she was upset or sad, were Edgar, Locke and Celes, and none of them were there so he preferred not to make any more questions.  
  
When they arrived to Thamasa it was night already. They abandoned the ship and walked toward the town. The house of Strago was in the north. Setzer looked Terra from the corner of his eye and said:  
  
-I heard that you come here every year. what for?  
  
Terra, that didn't expect that question, jumped a little and blushing she answered in a low voice, almost shyly:  
  
-I came to visit the tomb of general Leo.  
  
Setzer just nodded his head. They kept walking and minutes later they arrived to the house of Strago. Terra knocked on the door and instants later a young female voice asked:  
  
-Who's there?  
  
-It's me, Terra - she said.  
  
-And Setzer - said the gambler.  
  
The door opened almost instantaneously. A fifteen year old Relm appeared smiling with happiness and excitement. Setzer opened his mouth with surprise. How much she've grown in those two years he hadn't seen her! It was impressive how much a person can grow in a short period of time. Relm hugged Terra and Setzer and invited them in.  
  
The house was almost the same according to Setzer memories. The only difference was that the hall that was at the entrance was smaller because there was a pretty cute living room.  
  
-What a surprise, Setzer - said Relm sitting in one of the couches - I was expecting Terra. She always some this time of the year, but I'm glad you came too.  
  
Setzer sat next to her and said smiling: -I'm glad I came too. I hadn't seen you for so long that I missed you, so when I went to visit Terra two weeks ago she told me that she was coming so I offered to bring her in the Falcon. and here I am - and looking around he asked - and Strago?  
  
-He's upstairs. He just received a letter from an old friend of his that says that he's returning tomorrow after almost 30 years. He got all excited and he ran to his room saying that he needed to find something - answered Relm.  
  
-Really? - said Terra - But why his friend was gone for so long?  
  
-He's like an important scientist or something. Gramps told me that he was the one that discovered Hidon in Eboshi Rock - said Relm - I think he told me he was an archeologist.But tell me, for how long are you going to stay?  
  
-Seven or eight days - answered Terra.  
  
-And you? - asked Relm to Setzer.  
  
-A couple of days - and seeing the deception in Relm's eyes he said - It's just I have to return to the casino. I can't leave it in the hands of my assistant for too long.  
  
He didn't finish the sentence. Strago ran all the way down but he stumbled with his robe and fell.  
  
-Are you okay? - asked at the same time Terra and Setzer dashing to help the old mage..  
  
-Of course he is - said Relm instead, shrugging - His head is as hard as a rock.  
  
Strago stood up and rubbed his head. Then he hugged Terra and Setzer.  
  
-I hadn't seen you for so long - said Strago happily - I'm so happy that you're here.But take a sit. There are a lot of things to talk about. Besides it's late to visit the general's grave.  
  
Terra blushed. Relm hit Strago in the head while Setzer smiled. They talk for hours about Terra's children, the casino of Setzer, Relm's painting and Strago's friend.  
  
-Relm told us about a friend of yours that is going to return after a long time - said Setzer.  
  
-Yes, he is the most important archeologist ever. He made a lot of discoveries of all type in the 30 years he was gone. In his letter he wrote that he was tired of traveling and that he wanted to return to his hometown to spent his last days resting.  
  
-And what's his name? - asked Terra.  
  
-Braguin Rugaon. He'll be here tomorrow - said Strago excited then watching the clock in the wall he said - It's late. And I suppose you're tired. Relm, prepare the guest room for Setzer.  
  
-And what about Terra? - asked the gambler.  
  
-She always stays in my room - answered Relm. She went upstairs followed by Terra that said she'll help her. When they disappear from their sight, Strago asked worried:  
  
-Is something wrong with Terra? She looks like something is bothering her.  
  
-I've noticed that too. I've been tempted to ask, but I don't think I'm the one she wants to talk - Setzer said - Maybe she only needs to talk to the general.  
  
-Maybe she needs that - agreed Strago.  
  
*****  
  
Clyde Arrowny stroked Interceptor's head. It was the third day in that ship and the last one. In few minutes he was going to arrive to Thamasa. He was nervous and a little scared. Interceptor seemed to noticed the insecurity in his master because he barked and licked his hand.  
  
-You're right, buddy - said Clyde in a low voice - There's no reason to feel fear.  
  
The captain knocked on Clyde's door announcing that they arrived to Thamasa. Clyde sighed. He took his bag and followed by Interceptor he abandoned the ship. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was blue and the sun was shining in the sky with all it's splendor. He stared at the town for several minute. It barely changed. It was just like he remembered. He smiled nostalgic and whispered:  
  
-The town of the magic.First I'll look for Braguin then I'll talk to Strago - he looked at Interceptor and said to him - I think is better if you hid. Maybe Relm or Strago are in the town and if they see you. - Interceptor nodded his head. Clyde stroked his head and said - I don't think I should walk in from the main entrance, I'll better go trough that group of trees. That's also the perfect spot for you to hid - and he walked toward the trees on the east of Thamasa.  
  
-Interceptor, stay here - said Clyde to his dog as soon as they reached the trees. Interceptor barked. Clyde gave him a piece of meat and after a second of hesitation he walked into the town, but before getting there he heard a familiar voice that came from the tomb in the center of the group of trees.  
  
-I miss you - said the voice. Clyde hid behind a tree to see who was there. A young green haired woman was on her knees in front of the tomb with tears in her eyes.  
  
-Terra. - mumbled Clyde.  
  
-I miss you - kept saying Terra - I know that we only spent a couple of days together but for me that was enough. You told me things that nobody told me before. You made me realize that I was capable to love, because I love my kids but that love is not as fulfilling as it used to be. I need a different love in my life. The one that only a man can give to a woman. The one that Locke and Celes have. The one I wish I could share with you, Leo, because I love you. But you are dead. And I feel so empty. I feel a void in my heart, a hole in my soul. - and she began to cry desperately covering her face with her hands. Then, she uncovered her face and said: -Who's there?  
  
Clyde left his place in the tree and stood next to her.  
  
-Who are you? - asked Terra staring at him.  
  
-I'm Clyde - he answered.  
  
-Did you just hear.? - began to say Terra but Clyde interrupted her.  
  
-Sorry. I never intended to listen but I accidentally overheard, but don't worry Terra, I wont tell anyone what you said.  
  
-How do you know my name? - questioned Terra frowning - I didn't tell you my name. Have we met before?  
  
Clyde made the face of "I screw it". But he knew that eventually she'll know who he was so he said:  
  
-Yes, we met before. But you didn't know me as Clyde. Everyone called me.Shadow.  
  
Terra looked him surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
-If you don't believe me I guess I have to prove what I just said - he whistled and Interceptor appeared between the trees.  
  
-You're Shadow - said Terra with her eyes wide open - But, I don't understand, how could you keep your true identity hidden all this years? Why you did that?  
  
Clyde sat next to her. He told her all the story about his past, how he met Relm's mother, why he abandoned them, why he became Shadow and how Edgar found him and convinced him to go to Thamasa. He also told her about the mysterious golden object and what he and Edgar saw in the cave. When he finished his story, Terra had tears in her eyes. Clyde asked her why she was crying and she answered it was really sad that the greed of certain people cause all those tragedies. Clyde smiled sadly and said he agreed with her. They remained in silence for some minutes when another familiar voice said:  
  
-There she is.  
  
Terra looked in the direction where the voice came and smiled surprised. The voice was no other but the voice of the twin of the king of Figaro, Sabin that was accompanied by Setzer. They noticed the tears in the face of Terra. Setzer noticed Clyde next to her and grabbing him from his clothes he said:  
  
-Who are you? Why you make her cry? What do you do to her ?  
  
-Yeah, what did you do to her? - repeated Sabin hugging Terra.  
  
Terra looked at Clyde that made Interceptor a sign with his hand when he saw his dog was going to attack Setzer. Sabin adopted a threatening attitude and walked towards him. Terra knowing their intentions shouted:  
  
-Wait! Don't do it. You cannot attack a friend.  
  
Sabin returned in his heels, frowning.  
  
-I don't know him - said Sabin - Do you, Setzer?  
  
Setzer shook his head.  
  
-Because he used to wear a mask - said Terra. They kept frowning and Terra realize they hadn't understood so she said - He's Clyde, but we known him as Shadow.  
  
Sabin opened his mouth with surprise, while Setzer raised his eyebrows releasing Clyde.  
  
-This is impossible - said Sabin - Shadow died in Kefka's tower. - he saw Interceptor and shouted - Oh my! Oh my! You're Shadow. You're Shadow.  
  
Setzer examined Clyde's face and said in a low voice:  
  
-You're really Shadow. You're eyes had the same look that the eyes of Shadow had. But.  
  
Clyde interrupted him. He told him the same he said Terra. Sabin heard the whole story with his mouth opened while Setzer raised his eyebrows a couple times.  
  
-And that's what happened - said Clyde - Now I need to find Braguin Rugaon so he can help us to decipher the strange writing in this object - and he took the golden object out of his pocket.  
  
-This is your lucky day - said Setzer smiling.  
  
Clyde frowned.  
  
-What do you mean? - he asked.  
  
-Edgar's right, you're going to kill 2 birds with one shot - said Setzer still smiling - Braguin is now in Strago's house.  
  
Clyde eyes widened with surprise.  
  
-Braguin had just returned today after 30 years of investigations and research - kept saying Setzer - Strago and Braguin are friends since they were youngsters. Why don't you go to Strago's place now? So you can talk to them both.  
  
Clyde looked Terra that nodded agreeing. Sabin also nodded.  
  
-Don't worry about Relm - said Setzer - She got bored and went to the forest to paint. This is the perfect time for you to talk with Strago. Clyde sighed.  
  
-You're right - he said - It's the perfect time - he sighed one more time and after asking them the favor of not letting Relm to go to Strago's until he spoke with him. He left leaving Interceptor with them.  
  
Sabin, as soon as he walked away, said that it was unbelievable that Shadow were Relm's father. Setzer agreed with him. Terra watched Clyde go while she stroke Interceptor's head.  
  
-Good luck - she whispered.  
  
*****  
  
-Really? - asked surprised Strago to Braguin when he told him about a time when he almost got caught by the Empire.  
  
-I narrowly escaped, thanks to my assistant. He was skilled with the sword but not with the head - said Braguin laughing. Strago laughed too.  
  
-I'm glad you're here, Braguin - said the old mage - I missed you.  
  
-I missed you too, Strago - said the archaeologist - That's why I returned. I got tired of traveling and I missed my home and friends. - Braguin sighed and asked curious - By the way, those two young men were the ones that fought with you against Kefka?  
  
-Yes. Relm and I fought with them and with other ten persons.  
  
-Relm fought too? - asked impressed Braguin.  
  
-Of course she fought too - answered Strago proudly - She's my granddaughter.  
  
Braguin smiled and he was going to speak but a knock in the door interrupted him.  
  
-Are you expecting someone? - asked Braguin.  
  
Strago shook his head, but then he said enthusiastic:  
  
-Maybe is Gungho - and he dashed to open the door. But his enthusiasm transform into surprise because all the color from his face disappeared when he saw who was the one who knocked the door.  
  
-Hello, Strago - saluted Clyde nervously and almost shyly when he saw the old mage - It's been a long time.  
  
-You are still alive - said Strago still surprised - I thought you died - and angrily he concluded - And you should remain dead - and tried to close the door but Clyde avoided it an got into the house.  
  
-I'm not going anywhere until I talk to you - said Clyde firmly.  
  
-There's nothing to talk about - said Strago - You abandoned your wife and daughter and for me and my granddaughter your dead, and as I told you before, you better stay like that.  
  
-But I didn't abandon them, Strago. I left because if I didn't they might hurt them - said Clyde with desperation.  
  
-What do you mean by that? - questioned Strago - And who are "they"? I don't understand.  
  
-Then let me explain you, but I beg you not to interrupt me while I talk - said Clyde.  
  
-Okay - said Strago - Talk.  
  
Clyde sighed and for the third time that day he told the story of how he became Shadow and how he returned to be Clyde. Strago heard the story with his eyes closed. He was tempted to interrupt but he remained in silence. When Clyde finished, he examined the expression in Strago's face. But the face of the old mage showed no expression. Strago opened his eyes slowly and stared at him, then he said:  
  
-You want to talk to Relm, don't you? She's in the forest painting. Go, and tell her all what you just told me. She's a mature girl and she'll understand - Strago smiled when he saw the expression of fear in Clyde's face - Don't worry, Clyde. I never told her that you abandoned her and Afra. She thinks you're dead. But as I said, she'll understand you.  
  
Clyde nodded.  
  
-But first - he said - I need to tell you something else.  
  
Strago frowned and asked:  
  
-What is it?  
  
-Do you know where I can found Braguin Rugaon?  
  
Braguin, that was in the living room listening the conversation, stood next to Strago when he heard his name.  
  
-I'm Braguin Rugaon - he said - Nice to meet you Clyde.  
  
Clyde made a little reverence with his head.  
  
-What can I do for you? - asked Braguin.  
  
Clyde took the golden plaque out of his pants.  
  
-I found this strange object in the seventeen years ago. And the King of Figaro found another of this objects in the cave of South Figaro. We also discovered there a strange shrine that had an altar and when I put this thing in the altar it produce a strange blue light. The King made investigations and he found a theory you proposed about Magic, so he sent me to look for you, to see if you can help us to decipher the writing in the plaque.  
  
Braguin stared at the plaque with his mouth opened. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
-Finally - he whispered - Finally. Finally I'm able to prove my theory - he raised his voice - Let me see it closer, please.  
  
Clyde gave the plaque to Braguin that stared at it in the way you can stare you're most valuable treasure. Strago was still frowning. He didn't seem to understand.  
  
-Clyde - he said - Why don't you let Braguin examine this object while you go to talk to Relm.  
  
Clyde agreed and left towards the forest. He walked slowly. He was nervous and he needed time to think what he was going to say to his daughter. He was glad that Strago never said something. inappropriate about him. Still, he was worried about her reaction. He arrived at the forest, and he distinguished Relm siting in the ground, painting. Clyde stared at her surprised. She looked just like her mother!  
  
Relm must have felt the look of Clyde, because she left her painting and looked at him, asking:  
  
-Can I help you?  
  
Clyde remained in silence for several minutes and he finally answered:  
  
-I'm looking for Relm Arrowny.  
  
-I'm Relm Arrowny - said Relm frowning then she asked scared - Did something happened to my grandpa?  
  
Clyde shook his head.  
  
-You're grandpa is fine - he said.  
  
Relm sighed relieved.  
  
-Then, who are you? - she asked frowning.  
  
Clyde sighed to calm his nerves.  
  
-My. My name is Clyde. Clyde Arrowny - he answered.  
  
Relm's eyes widened. She stared at Clyde and opened her mouth but she didn't say anything.  
  
-Y. You're. m. my father - she said minutes later - You're . you're . alive. You're not.dead . you're alive. But. Why? Why until now? Why you didn't return before?  
  
-It's a long story - said Clyde sitting next to her - It all began 20 years ago. When I arrived to Thamasa after escaping from Tzen, because I found a valuable treasure, and a group of thieves tried to steal it. I almost die because I spent a long time without water and food. But your mother found me in the shores of the town and helped me. We fell in love and got married. Three years later you were born and we lived happily. But the men from Tzen found me and told me if I didn't return the treasure to them, they will harm you and Afra. I told them that I lost it in the sea, but they told me that I most help them to steal a million GP from a train. I agreed, because they kept threatening me about hurting you and your mother. I left with my dog and a friend of mine named Baram. We did the job but they betrayed us and attacked us. When I woke up I saw my reflection in the water, but I couldn't recognize myself. So I wore a mask since that day. And changed my name to Shadow.  
  
-WHAT!!! - shouted Relm.  
  
-Yes. I was Shadow. That's why Interceptor liked you since the beginning. - he sighed and continued - When the battle in the tower of Kefka was over I began to remember certain things of my past. That's why told Interceptor to go with you. But he abandoned you and looked for me in the ruins of the tower and helped me. After I recovered I began to search for clues about my past. Those clues led me to the object that those men wanted. I kept searching for more clues and I ended up in the cave of South Figaro, where I found a strange shrine and an altar because the object I was carrying began to glow. But when I was going to put the object in the altar, I was attacked by some men. I managed to escape but I fell near the castle of Figaro, where Edgar helped me and nurse my wounds. There was the first time I saw my face since the incident of the train. And I remembered everything. Including that you're my daughter. That's why I came. To explain you and your grandfather what happened.  
  
Relm stared at Clyde with her eyes full of tears. She wasn't sure what to think, because all those years she always thought her father died in an accident. But now she knew the truth. Now she knew her father was alive and he was there sitting next to her with a sad smile in his lips. And with an immense happiness, she threw herself into her father arms, crying. Clyde hugged her tightly.  
  
-I promise you I'll never leave you again - said Clyde - I'll stay hear with you and your grandpa forever.  
  
Relm didn't respond. She just nodded her head smiling through the tears. Clyde smiled back.  
  
-Lets return to the house - he said seconds later - But lets go to the grave of the general first.  
  
And they headed towards the grave, where Terra, Sabin, Setzer and Interceptor were waiting. When they saw them approach, Interceptor ran to them.  
  
-I guess you're happy - said Setzer smiling to Relm that knelt to caress Interceptor.  
  
Relm didn't had to answer. She just smiled and that expressed more than words could. Terra and Sabin watched the scene a little apart. Sabin and Terra were having a serious talk about Terra's strange attitude when the Arrowny's arrived. Setzer told Sabin that Terra was behaving really strange. So he wanted to talk to her about it. But Terra wasn't willing to talk so he gave up, at least for the moment.  
  
Clyde informed that he needed to return to talk to Braguin. They returned to the house. In the way he explained Relm all he knew about the plaque  
  
-Braguin is in the living room - said Strago when he opened the door - He's fascinated with that strange thing you gave him to study.  
  
They went to the living room were Braguin was focused on the golden plaque. He was wearing a strange lens in his right eye while he made notes.  
  
-How's it going? -asked Clyde sitting next to him.  
  
-This is the most impressive thing I've never seen - said Braguin ecstatic - The writing is really antique, primitive I dare to say. But for I've been able to figure out this is related somehow with magic. But I this are only my first impressions. I need more time to decipher it completely.  
  
Clyde nodded. He knew that Braguin will need time to discovered the meaning of the plaque. He'll write to Edgar to inform him about the situation. He was going outside when Strago yelled stopped him:  
  
-Where're you going? - asked the old mage - It's time to eat. Food is ready.  
  
-I have to inform Edgar that I've already found Braguin - answered Clyde.  
  
-That can wait - said Strago putting his arm around Clyde shoulders - After all this is the first meal you're going to share with your daughter.  
  
Clyde smiled and agreed. The letter can wait. As Strago said, there were more important things he had to do.  
  
The meal was something that Clyde hadn't experienced in a very long time. When he was Shadow he used to eat apart from the others. He felt happy and pleased watching his only daughter smiling and laughing with happiness and specially the fact that she called him "daddy". After they ended eating and cleaning up, Braguin returned to study the plaque. Setzer and Sabin decided to play poker. Strago and Clyde went outside to talk with Terra and Relm who said it was a beautiful afternoon to paint. They returned inside to have dinner and after a long chat they went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Terra was the first one to wake up. The sun was starting to shine and the birds were already singing. She stared at the view a long while before she changed up her clothes and went down. She smiled when she saw Braguin asleep in the living room, with the golden plaque resting in his chest. She opened the door carefully and filled her lungs with the mourning air. She sighed and went to the grave of the general. She knelt in front of the tomb and began to speak in a low voice:  
  
-Good morning, Leo. You know? Today I feel strange. I feel happy and sad. I feel happy because Shadow turned out to be Relm's father, and because he had suffered so much that he deserves to have a happy life with his daughter. I guess I'm being selfish thinking I'm the only one that had suffered, because Clyde also had a hard life, but. but I don't know, I don't know why I have to feel the way I feel. I know what makes me feel like this, but I have to know why. Why I have to feel this emptiness, this void. I know it's absurd to feel what I feel about you - tears began to roll over her face - But I can't help it. I can't do nothing about it. I. I. I wished you weren't dead, I wished you were alive. I wished you were here with me. I hate to feel like this. Please, help me, Leo, please. Help me to forget you, help me to let you go, help me to stop feeling like this . - and she covered her face with her hands. She remained like that for about 20 minutes. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed and returned to the house. They all were awaken, and Relm already made breakfast. When they finished eating, Strago invited all to go to the Elder's house to a ceremony in honor of Braguin. They all agreed and went to the ceremony that began at 11:00. and after the speeches of Strago, Gungho, the Elder and other authorities, they gave Braguin a present, that was a silver commemorative plaque. Braguin gave a small speech and the party began. Everybody seemed to have fun, except for Terra, something that Relm noticed. When the party was over, near 9 in the evening. They returned to the house, except for Setzer and Sabin that went to the pub. Terra went straight to her room, followed by Relm.  
  
-What's wrong with you, Terra? - asked Relm closing the door.  
  
-There's nothing wrong with me - answered Terra sitting in the bed.  
  
-Of course there's something wrong, Terra - said Relm - Because you aren't like yourself since you arrived here. And I'm not the only one who thinks that, the others, even Sabin, had noticed it too - she sat next to her - What is it?  
  
-I don't know since when, but lately I've been feeling. empty - said Terra in a low voice.  
  
-Empty? - repeated Relm - But why? I always think you were satisfied with your life in Mobliz. - she didn't finished the sentence. The voices of Sabin and Setzer shouting interrupted her. They looked at each other confused and decided to go downstairs.  
  
-What happened? - asked Relm when they reached the living room where Setzer and Sabin were trying to tell something to Strago, Clyde and Braguin - Why are you shouting?  
  
Setzer and Sabin began to talk at the same time, and they couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
-Calm down! - yelled Clyde. They obeyed and Clyde continued - Now. Can one of you tell us what happened?  
  
-Figaro's been attacked - said Setzer fast - We just heard in the pub.  
  
-WHAT?! - they say in unison.  
  
-A guy from South Figaro came to Thamasa for business. He said the castle, first it was sited for three days and then it has been attacked - said Setzer.  
  
-That's unbelievable - muttered Clyde - Edgar never told me he had problems of that type. Did you know something, Sabin?  
  
Sabin shook his head.  
  
-I've been away for almost a month now - he said - But when I left, my bro never told me anything about a possible invasion or war - he passed a hand over his hair - I've to go to Figaro immediately.  
  
-I'll go with you - said Setzer - We can go in the Falcon and arrive there tomorrow morning.  
  
-I'll go too - said Clyde - I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Terra also had a bad feeling about it to, so she said with determination:  
  
-I want to go to. Edgar needs our help and support.  
  
-Yeah - said Relm - That's why I'm also going. You're going to, don't you, gramps?  
  
-I have no choice - said Strago - And, you Braguin, you'll go with us or stay here?  
  
-But of course I'm going - said the old archeologist excited - This is my opportunity to study the place that Clyde told me.  
  
-Well then - said Setzer - If no one has any objections, let's go to Figaro! 


	4. Multiple reunions and a battle

Chapter IV: Multiple Reunions and a battle.  
  
The Falcon landed near the castle of Figaro. It was a six hour trip. They abandoned the airship and walked towards the main gate. The castle wasn't in a bad shape, at least, not as bad as they expected. There were some walls that suffered some damage and there were some rocks in the ground. The soldier recognized Sabin and opened the gate immediately.  
  
As soon as they entered the castle they saw a familiar figure walking towards them.  
  
-Locke! – said Setzer smiling.  
  
The "treasure hunter" smiled back.  
  
-Hello! Hello! – he said – It's so nice to see you guys again.  
  
-The same here – said Terra hugging him – Where's Celes?  
  
-She's inside. We've just arrived a few hours ago and she was a little tired, so she's taking a nap... - then he noticed Clyde's and Braguin's presence and asked – Who are you?  
  
-He's Clyde Arrowny – said Relm hugging her father's arm – My father. But you know him, Locke. He used to be a ninja named Shadow.  
  
Locke opened his mouth and moved it but he didn't emit any sound.  
  
-And you're... - he said to Braguin after he recovered from the surprise.  
  
-I'm Braguin Rugaon – answered the old archeologist – I came here because I'm researching something for the King.  
  
Locke nodded. -What the hell is going on? – asked Sabin eagerly - How's my brother doing?  
  
-I wished I can answer that, Sabin – said Locke – I know the same as you guys. Edgar didn't tell me a thing. He said that he told me later. He seemed tired, but fine... Well as fine as he can be in this situation...  
  
He didn't finished the sentence because someone shouted:  
  
-Prince Sabin!  
  
Sabin looked over the way were the voice came and said:  
  
-Thiago!  
  
The young man ran next to Sabin.  
  
-Your Highness! You're back! – and noticing the presence of the others concluded – And you brought friends... Mr. Clyde, you're back too!  
  
-What's going on, Thiago? Who's attacking? – asked Sabin.  
  
-Yes, Thiago, who's attacking and why? – asked Clyde too.  
  
Thiago sighed.  
  
-It began the night of the day you left, Mr. Clyde. A strange man came here demanding His Majesty to hand over the plaque. His Majesty denied, and the man threatened him and left. Four days later, at midnight a huge army marched towards Figaro, at least ten thousand men. The man that threatened His Majesty asked to talk to him and told him that he was going to gave him a last chance to hand over the plaques. His Majesty refused once again. The man left saying that he better prepare for the worst. They sited us for three days, and they attacked the third night. And they've been attacking us for four nights in a row. Fortunately, there hasn't been a single man injured or killed. We've been able to control their attacks. Specially since Sir Cyan came to help. -Cyan's here ?! – said surprised Strago.  
  
-Yes – said Thiago – he arrived two days before yesterday. As I said he's been very helpful. He came with his son, Gau.  
  
-Where's Edgar? – asked Terra.  
  
-He's in his office. He's planning the strategy for the next battle with Sir Cyan and the generals of the army.  
  
They kept interrogating Thiago about the attacks. Terra wanted to see Edgar, so she entered the castle and headed to Edgar's office that was next to the Throne Room. The door was closed and she opened it quietly. Edgar was alone. He was standing in front of the desk with the palms of his hand on it, staring at a map he had there. He was still wearing his armor, except the helmet and the breast plate. She sneak into the room, Edgar felt her presence because he said without taking his eyes from the map:  
  
-For the tenth time, I wont sign those papers, Chancellor.  
  
-But I don't want you to sign anything – said Terra smiling.  
  
Edgar raised his head surprised.  
  
-Te... Terra... - he mumbled – Is that really you?  
  
Terra stood next to him and hugged him.  
  
-What ... What are you doing here? – asked Edgar when they separated.  
  
-I was in Thamasa when I heard what happened. Setzer was there too so he brought us here.  
  
-Us? – repeated Edgar confused.  
  
-Yes. I came here with Relm, Strago, Sabin, Clyde and Braguin.  
  
-Clyde found Braguin? – asked Edgar.  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
-And my brother is here too?  
  
Terra nodded again. Edgar sat in the desk with a tired expression that Terra had never seen in his face.  
  
-Are you okay Edgar? – asked Terra worried – You looked tired.  
  
-I hadn't sleep too well this days – he stretched his arms – You can imagine how exhausting is to fight during the night and planning during day. I've been so busy that I even hadn't took of this heavy armor... - and hitting the desk with the palm of his hand he said – Come, sit next to me.  
  
Terra hesitated.  
  
-Don't worry, you're not that fat – said Edgar smiling.  
  
Terra sent him the "How funny" look and sat next to him.  
  
-Can I ask you something, Edgar? – asked Terra.  
  
-Sure, my lady. What is it?  
  
-Why you didn't write us to inform us about what was going on?  
  
Edgar closed his eyes and moved his head backwards.  
  
-Honestly, I thought about it, but I... How can I say it? I don't know, I guess I didn't want to worry you. I supposed you have enough problems trying to reconstruct your lives to preoccupy you with something like this.  
  
-But Edgar – said Terra a little angry – We're supposed to be friends. And friends are together in the good ones as in the bad ones. Of course we would've worried, but we wouldn't worried as much as we were before we got here.  
  
-Sorry – muttered Edgar still his eyes closed – I never intended to worry you.  
  
-I know – said Terra in a softer tone – I know, but you did the exact opposite... I'm surprised that you didn't tell us. You were the one that always said that friends were there when you had to carry a heavy burden to make it easier to carry.  
  
-You're right, my lady... - and opening his eyes he said – It wont happen again, I promise...  
  
Terra smiled.  
  
-Now's my turn to ask you if I can make you a question – said Edgar staring at her.  
  
Terra's smile disappeared and nodded, agreeing.  
  
-Why are you sad?  
  
This question took Terra by surprise. She never expected that question from Edgar's lips. He noticed her sadness without being warned about it by the others. There was no doubt that Edgar knew her more than she could imagine.  
  
-What makes you think that? – was Terra's answer.  
  
Edgar stared at the ceiling.  
  
-Because you've the same attitude that you used to have when I first met you. You seem insecure and afraid, I dare to say. You're attitude has nothing to do with the one you had the last time I saw at the wedding of the thief and Celes.  
  
Terra lowered her eyes.  
  
-Well – said Edgar fixing his eyes on her – Can you tell me what's wrong?  
  
Terra was going to answer when the door opened suddenly. Celes appeared with a smile in her face that transformed in to a gesture of surprise when she saw Terra.  
  
-Oh! Terra! You're here! – said Celes excited. Terra stood and hugged her friend.  
  
Edgar was angry about the interruption. He wanted to kick Celes out and continue his talk with Terra. But he contained his desire and sighed with disappointment.  
  
-When you arrived? – asked Celes.  
  
-A few minutes ago – answered Terra – I came here with Setzer, Sabin, Relm, Strago Clyde and Braguin, a friend of Strago and a very important archeologist.  
  
-And who's Clyde?  
  
-Clyde is Relm's father – answered Edgar – and the ninja named Shadow.  
  
-WHAT! – exclaimed Celes – YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!  
  
-Nope – said Edgar – Clyde's Relm father. He lost his memory and became Shadow. He just recovered his memory and told us who he was.  
  
Celes stared at Terra that nodded confirming what Edgar just said.  
  
-Wow... - said the ex general in a low voice and raising it she said – Anyway. Where are the others? -They're outside with Locke and a with some guy named Thiago.  
  
-Thiago is with them? – asked Edgar.  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
-Why don't we got to say hello to the guys? – suggested Edgar. The girls agreed and went were the others where.  
  
Before they got to where the others were, Celes asked Terra about her children and the life in Mobliz, Terra answered that everything was fine. Celes sensed her sadness in her tone and looked at Edgar from the corner of her eye. Edgar understood what Celes look meant and he nodded. Celes nodded back and kept talking with Terra. She didn't ask what was wrong because they arrived to the garden. After the hugs, salutes and presentations, Edgar asked Thiago if he found the army of the enemy. Thiago answered that he followed the trace that they left but the tracks disappeared in a certain point and he wasn't able to find anymore tracks. Edgar frowned.  
  
-How's possible that an army that huge can disappear without leaving a single footstep or a trace... That's strange... – thought Edgar.  
  
Everybody else seemed to share his thoughts for the look on their faces.  
  
-By the way Mr. Rugaon – said Edgar changing the subject – Did you have the opportunity to study the plaque?  
  
Braguin nodded with excitement.  
  
-Oh yes! – he exclaimed – But I need the one you posses to continue my studies.  
  
-Of course – said Edgar – Come with me – and before they left he said – Guys make yourselves at home.  
  
Braguin followed Edgar into the castle. He took Braguin to the library. Edgar climbed one of the bookshelves and grabbed the plaque from the top of it.  
  
-Here – said Edgar giving the plaque to the archeologist when he climbed down – It's all yours.  
  
Braguin took out his equipment and putting the lens in his right eye, he began to read the writings.  
  
-Oh! – he said a few seconds later.  
  
-Oh what? – asked Edgar sitting next to him.  
  
-The writings in this plaque are different from the ones that Clyde gave me.  
  
-Are you sure?  
  
-Absolutely – he put the two plaques together – Look them closely. At first sight they seem equal, but if you look them more carefully, you'll notice the difference.  
  
-You're right – said Edgar amazed – They're different. Does this mean that what's written on them is different in each one?  
  
-Probably, but I need to decipher them first before making any statements.  
  
-Feel free to ask for anything you need – said Edgar.  
  
-Thank you, your Majesty – said Braguin without taking his eyes from the plaques.  
  
Edgar stood up and said:  
  
-I leave you now – and before he left the room he said – I'll be in my room. If you need something just ask for it.  
  
Braguin nodded while Edgar left the library. Meanwhile, Terra, Celes and Relm found Cyan and Gau walking in the highest tower of the castle.  
  
-Look, father. It's lady Terra, lady Celes and lady Relm – said Gau that looked completely different. His hair was pale brown, his red eyes seemed brown and his attitudes and manners were proper of a young man, son of a retainer.  
  
-Is that really you, Gau? – asked Relm surprised.  
  
-But of course I am Gau, lady Relm – answered Gau grabbing her hand and kissing it – Nice to see you again – and he did the same with Celes and Terra. Cyan watched the scene with a smile. Then he greeted them like his adopted son.  
  
-When you arrived? – asked Celes to Cyan.  
  
-Two days ago – he answered – As soon as we heard that the castle of Sir Edgar was under attack, we came to offer him our help. And thou? When thou arrived?  
  
-Locke and I arrived today early in the morning – said Celes – Terra and Relm came with Setzer, Strago, Sabin, an old friend of Strago that is an archeologist and Clyde that used to be Shadow.  
  
-I knew about it – said Cyan – Sir Edgar told me about it the same day we arrived – and smiling to Relm he continued – Thou must be very happy, lady Relm.  
  
-Of course – said the young artist – I think I've never been happier.  
  
-Cyan, how are things going? – said Terra changing the subject, serious.  
  
Cyan sighed.  
  
-At the moment things are fine – he said – but I don't know for how long we can handle the attacks. Although we have been able to repel the assaults and cause them some losses, the next attack they come with a new strategy and more soldiers. That is the reason why Sir Edgar and I think is better to discover where they have their base so we can attack them in their own territory but we haven't been able to discover it's location. The traces they left suddenly disappear, according to what Sir Thiago told me.  
  
-We heard when Thiago told that to Edgar – said Celes – And it's quite strange that an army of that magnitude can appear and disappear without leaving any clues...  
  
They remained in silence until one of the maids announced that the food was served and the King was waiting for them in the dinning room. They followed the maid and indeed, Edgar was sitting in the main sit of the table with the rest of the group. They took their places in the table and began to eat. During al dinner they talk about what they've been doing all those years. But there were two of them that weren't in the talk. Edgar barely touched his food because, during all the meal, his attention and eyes were fixed in Terra, whose eyes never lifted from her plate. When the dessert was being served, the chancellor called Edgar to his office because the major of South Figaro was requesting to talk to him. Edgar stood almost lazily and abandoned the room. The others finished their food a few minutes later. Locke went with Setzer, Sabin, Clyde and Cyan to play cards, Relm and Celes decided to take a walk in the garden, Gau, Thiago and Strago went to the library with Braguin. Terra argued she was tired and went to her room. She sat in the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was tired, indeed, but no tired physically, she was tired mentally. She was tired of feeling that void and that emptiness, of feeling sad and depressed. The tears she tried to contain rolled over her face. She covered her face with her hands, when, minutes later she heard someone knocking the door.  
  
-Terra, may I come in? – asked Edgar's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Terra wiped her tears and opened the door. When Edgar saw her face, he frowned and getting into the room and closing the door behind him, he said:  
  
-We left a conversation waiting – and making Terra sat in the bed next to him and taking her hand in his he asked – What's wrong, Terra? Why are you crying? Why are you sad?  
  
Terra released her hand from Edgar's and stood from the bed. Edgar kept staring at her, still frowning. Terra opened the windows and walked to the balcony. Edgar followed her.  
  
-You know you can trust me, right? – said Edgar standing next to her. Terra nodded slightly – Then, please tell me what's wrong, Terra, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me...  
  
Terra's green eyes looked him fully in his blue eyes. Edgar could see the desperation, the pain and the suffering in her eyes.  
  
-I don't know, Edgar – said Terra desperately – I don't know what is this feeling I've been feeling... I know the reason but I can't do anything to stop feeling like this...  
  
-And what is this feeling? – asked Edgar concerned.  
  
-It's like... nothing is fulfilling and satisfying, it's like a hole, a void, an emptiness... that what used to fill it doesn't fill it anymore...  
  
-And what's the reason you feel like this ?  
  
Terra lowered her eyes, blushing.  
  
-It's because... because... I need the love of someone, but that someone is... dead...  
  
-General Leo? – asked Edgar with a strange tone in his voice. Terra nodded still with her eyes down. Edgar managed to smile and said – You know the name of that feeling is? Is loneliness, my dear lady... -Terra raised her face that was wet with the tears. And she was surprised when Edgar hugged her and rested his cheek in her hair – I know how is to feel lonely...Actually I'm an specialist... But you don't have to feel desperation, Terra, because you have friends that care about you, and you also have your children, and with our help, you're going to feel better...  
  
Terra hid her face in Edgar's chest. She felt so comforted like she never felt before. The embrace of Edgar was reassuring and transmitted strength and confidence.  
  
-I can't promise you'll forget the general because it's impossible to gorges someone who's been important for you, you only manage not to think of that person all of the time, but obviously there are going to be things that remind you of that person, in this case, General Leo ... – continued talking Edgar – But what I can promise is I'll do all that I can to help you to return to the lovely woman ... we love...  
  
Terra hugged him tightly, while Edgar caressed her green her tenderly. They stayed like that for almost half an hour, until Terra sobs disappeared because she felt deep asleep. Edgar smiled softly and carried her into her bed in his arms. He put her on the bed and kissed her hand. He watched the clock on the wall, and it indicated 7:23. Edgar sighed with resignation and abandoned Terra's room quietly.  
  
-So... Did she tell you what's wrong? –asked Celes, that was waiting for him, as soon as Edgar left the room.  
  
Edgar jumped a little.  
  
-Yes... - he said – Her problem is that she feels lonely...  
  
Celes raised her eyebrows with surprise.  
  
-Loneliness? – she said – Are you sure?  
  
Edgar nodded as he laid his back against the wall.  
  
-She told me that she feel like a hole in her heart and her life is no longer as fulfilling as long as it used to be... And the reason is that she is in love with... - he made a pause an finished the phrase in a strange voice – General Leo.  
  
Celes opened her mouth and widened her eyes.  
  
-Still?! – she almost yelled – But he's been dead, for what? ... 4 years?... How can she love someone that she only met for two days and bearly spoke to her... That's preposterous...  
  
Edgar shrugged and sighed.  
  
-That doesn't matter, what's important is that we help her to feel better and do our best to make her return to the one she was when the battle against Kefka was over...  
  
-You're right - said Celes agreeing – We have to help her.  
  
Edgar smiled.  
  
-Good – he said – Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to prepare everything for tonight  
  
-Speaking of which... - stopped him Celes before he left – What are going to be our positions?  
  
-I've been thinking, and I believe that the best is that you, Relm, Strago, Gau, Terra and Thiago, stay in the castle to protect the civilians.  
  
Celes opened her mouth to protest but Edgar raised his hand to shut her.  
  
-I'm not giving you those posts, because you're women, old or young. Is just that I feel more tranquil if someone is in here to prevent damage to the kids and the other people who lives here... - explained Edgar. Celes smiled putting her hand in his shoulder.  
  
-Okay. If those are the reasons, I'll be glad to help you...  
  
-Thank you – said Edgar – Well, if you excuse me again – and he walked through the corridor towards the door. When he arrived to the throne room, the chancellor, his generals and Cyan were waiting for him. The next 4 hours they reviewed the strategy and placed the army in their positions. They took their places too. Edgar was in the front row like in the past attacks, but now, Sabin, Setzer, Locke, Cyan and Clyde were next to him. While inside the castle, Celes, Relm, Strago, Gau and Thiago were inside the castle.  
  
It was midnight when far in the distance, the huge red and purple army marched towards the castle leaded by Gaston. The strategy of that night was to attack them several meters away from the castle. The army of Figaro began to march to meet with the enemy army. And the battle began.  
  
Gaston and company seemed surprised by the strategy of the army of Figaro, because they outnumbered them 3 – 1, and their strategy was so efficient that they even the number of men, without losing any men.  
  
But Gaston wasn't going to give up, and raised his sword in the air.  
  
-What's he doing? – said Locke to Edgar that shrugged.  
  
-I don't know, but we better be careful – said the king.  
  
Gaston kept his sword in the air for some seconds and the he put it down with a fast move. A huge ball of fire was in the sky and began to fall slowly in to the ground.  
  
-Damn it! – shouted Edgar.  
  
-What the hell's that?! – exclaimed Locke.  
  
-It looks like... - began Edgar, but Locke interrupted him guessing what he was going to say.  
  
-Impossible, it disappeared, we saw it disappear.  
  
-It doesn't matter what it is! – shouted Setzer – Look, it's coming to us. RUN!  
  
-RUN EVERYBODY!!! – shouted Edgar with all his strength.  
  
The soldiers do as he said. The ball hit the ground and it exploded. The soldiers that were near, were thrown away several meters. The explosion was so violent, that even the castle tremble. Terra was asleep when she felt the quake. She woke up, and walked to the window. When she saw what was happening outside she covered her mouth with her hands. She left her room and ran as fast as she could. She was going to get out of the castle when Celes stop her.  
  
-Terra... Where are you going? – asked the former general.  
  
-To help them... Have you seen what's happening outside?  
  
Celes nodded sadly.  
  
-Yes...  
  
-Then... what are you doing here? – asked Terra desperately – Let's go to help them -she was going to run again but Celes stop her by grabbing her arm  
  
-Celes, what are you doing? ... Why are you stopping me? – questioned Terra trying to release her arm .  
  
-Because I promised Edgar I stay here to protect the people in the castle... and told me that he wanted you to help me...  
  
-But, aren't you worried? What if something happened to them?  
  
-I'm not worried because they all promised they will return... And I trust them.  
  
Terra lowered her face. Celes released her arm and put hers around her shoulder pulling her inside.  
  
-Don't worry... I'm sure they'll be back said Celes as they entered the castle. 


	5. Braguin discoveries

Chapter V: Braguin discoveries.  
  
It was around six in the morning when the battle was finally over. They managed to contain Gaston's army once again. As usual, Edgar was the last one to abandon the battle field to make sure nobody was left behind. When he arrived to the castle he ran to the throne room to make a review of what happened with his generals and Cyan.  
  
-Good job, gentlemen – said Edgar sitting in the throne.  
  
They all bowed their heads in sign of respect and gratitude.  
  
-Your Majesty – said an old man with white hair and beard – For how long we have to keep fighting?  
  
-I wish I have an answer for that, my dear Magnuz, but unfortunately I don't, but I hope this will be over soon... By the way, there were any loses? – asked Edgar. The 4 generals and Cyan lowered their heads. Edgar frowned.  
  
-Unfortunately, yes you Majesty – said a grey long haired man – At the moment there have been 15 losses.  
  
Edgar clenched his jaw and fists and in an access of anger he removed his helmet and crashed it into the floor.  
  
-Damn it! – he shouted. He stood from the chair and said – Have you have the names, Scola?  
  
The gray haired man gave Edgar a list. As Edgar read it he felt how guilt grew on his chest. He put the paper in his pants and after picking up his helmet from the floor, he abandoned the room. He walked fastly until he reached his private chambers. He was so angry with himself that he once again crashed the helmet in the floor and began to punch the wall with his left fist.  
  
-Damn it! Damn it! – he kept saying as he hit the wall. He felt so responsible and miserable, that the only way to release his frustration was hitting the wall.  
  
And that's how Terra and Sabin found him. Terra was worried because she didn't see him return with the others, and asked Sabin. Sabin told her that he had already arrived to the castle. They asked to Cyan for him and he answered that he may be in his room.  
  
Sabin grabbed Edgar's arm in the air.  
  
-What's your problem bro? Why are you hitting the wall like that? – asked to his twin.  
  
Edgar retrieved his arm from Sabin's hand and took out the paper from his pants.  
  
-Read – said giving it to Sabin.  
  
Sabin did as he said. And like Edgar, he felt a huge anger.  
  
-Now you understand? – asked Edgar – Those names are the names of the soldiers that died today...  
  
-That bastard... - said Sabin – That miserable, he's going to pay...  
  
-He's not the only responsible... - said Edgar in a low voice with guilt.  
  
-Oh! No, no, no, no – said Sabin interrupting – You're no responsible for what happened, Edgar... I know you feel guilty, but it's not your fault... You fought bravely and do what you could to prevent this... but, there was no way you could've stop that thing from falling... And now that we're on the subject... What do you think that thing was?  
  
Edgar shrugged slightly.  
  
-The only way a fire ball can fall from the sky is using – and he looked Terra from the corner from his eye – Magic... -But Magic disappeared, it's gone, history – said Sabin in denial.  
  
Edgar sat on the edge of his bed and said:  
  
-Or Gaston has a far more advance technology than ours or he used Magic... I cannot find another explanation. Don't you fell something strange during the night? – he asked to Terra that was in the door.  
  
Terra recalled the night before and she remember she felt a little cold, but that was it. And so she said to him. Edgar frowned.  
  
-I guess that the one that is going to provide an answer is going to be Braguin – he said after a few minutes.  
  
-Why Braguin? – asked Sabin.  
  
-'Cause he's investigating the strange plaques that Gaston is tryin' to steal – said Terra instead.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-Anyway, until Braguin has answer and says the opposite, I believe that thing was magic – he sighed and standing from the bed he said to his brother – Give me the list, please – Sabin returned him the list. Edgar read it once again while he said – We need to inform the families what happened... Most of them live in South Figaro...  
  
-Are you going to write them a letter? – asked Sabin.  
  
Edgar pressed his lips together before he answered.  
  
-No... That's to impersonal... I'll go personally. Besides, I'm going to indemnify them.  
  
-Indemni... what? – asked Sabin dumbly.  
  
-Give them some money to try to compensate the loss... I know that money is not going to bring them back, but is the least I can do to help them.  
  
-You're right, bro – agreed Sabin – And I'll go with you... You're not the only one responsible of this Kingdom... after all, I'm the prince.  
  
Edgar smiled to his brother.  
  
-Thanks, Sabin... - and he patted him in the shoulder.  
  
-I'll got to prepare a carriage. I'll let you know when it's ready. Why don't you take rest until it's all set?  
  
Edgar nodded slightly. Sabin abandoned the room. Edgar sat once again in the bed heavily. Terra, that was still standing in the frame of the door stared at Edgar.  
  
-What's wrong, Terra? – asked Edgar while he rubbed his eyes.  
  
-I was wondering if I can go with you to South Figaro – answered Terra shyly.  
  
Edgar sighed as he smiled.  
  
-I'll appreciate the offer, my lady – he said with gratitude – but this is something that only concerns Sabin and me. Besides, this isn't going to be a pleasant visit... - Edgar's expression then saddened – I mean, I'm going to inform to several families that their loved ones died... - and he clenched his fists and jaw. Terra sat next to him and place her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Edgar took a slow breath. Having Terra next to him was strangely comforting and made him feel brave enough to face what was meant to come. That felling always appeared when Terra was by his side and it was so good to feel it. It was an empathy that always existed between them. The type of empathy in which you understand the other without the need of words, the one that Edgar needed, the one that she provided.  
  
Sabin interrupted that intimacy, informing that the carriage was prepared and ready to go.  
  
-Are you sure you don't want me to go? – asked Terra while Edgar put on his helmet and fixed his armor.  
  
-Yes... - he took her hand in his – But I appreciate the intention, my lady – and he kissed her hand before he left to grab some bags of gold from the treasure room.  
  
He got on the carriage and sat next to Sabin. The trip to South Figaro was not a long one. In half an hour they arrived to the capital of the Kingdom. They went house from house to give the bad news and to leave a bag of money with the promise to receive the same amount once a month. When they left the last house, Sabin suggested Edgar to eat something in the pub, because they hadn't eaten in all the day. Edgar agreed and they had a quick meal. They paid the check and returned to the carriage after making a quick visit to the major. When they were near the South Figaro Cave, they saw a strange man near the entrance. The man was certainly strange. He was wearing an old, dusty grey cloak, the old pants were brown and so the boots. The shirt was blue in the same conditions, like the rest of his outfit. His long hair was black with shades of purple. His eyes were brown, with a weird glow that suit perfectly in his hard face. He seemed not to notice the carriage and entered the cave. Edgar and Sabin stared at each other.  
  
-That dude is certainly strange – said Sabin.  
  
-You're right... - agreed Edgar – Shall we follow him?  
  
-I think so... - said Sabin while he indicated the driver to stop the carriage.  
  
-Return to the castle – ordered Edgar to the driver after they got off the carriage.  
  
-Don't you want me to wait for you? – asked the driver with respect.  
  
-No... We may delay and it's not safe for you to wait all alone here, so I prefer you to return to the castle and tell the chancellor that we had something to do in the cave – said Edgar. The driver nodded and urged the chocobos.  
  
The twins entered the cave. They walked for several searching for the man but, except for a shadow, they didn't find a single clue of him.  
  
-He entered the cave, didn't he? – said Sabin confused scratching his head – You saw he enter as well, right?  
  
-Of course he entered... - said Edgar with a frown – This is strange...  
  
Sabin nodded in agreement. They kept searching for around an hour, when Edgar suggested to go to check the place were the strange shrine was. Sabin thought it was a good idea, without mentioning he was curious to see the mysterious place, so they went there. Sabin couldn't believe such a place was in that cave and they never noticed before. Edgar snapped him out of his surprise reminding him they were searching for someone. Sabin nodded and they looked for the man. The man wasn't there, but a couple of soldiers form the army of Gaston did show up when they were near the entrance, and attacked the twins as soon as they saw them. Edgar and Sabin easily defeated them and decided to take them as prisoners, but before they could secure them, both men grabbed a knife hidden in their breast plate and buried it into their throats. Edgar and Sabin stared at each other with eyes widened with surprise.  
  
-Why they do that? – said Sabin making a gesture of disgust because of the amount of blood.  
  
-I can only imagine that those are their orders if they got caught – said Edgar – Die before being imprisoned.  
  
-But why? – repeated Sabin.  
  
-So they wont be forced to talk – explained Edgar.  
  
-And what are we going to do about the strange man? Do we keep looking for him?  
  
-I think we wont be able to find him... It seems he just... vanished – answered Edgar.  
  
-But no one can just "vanish" ... That's impossible...  
  
-There are a lot of weird things going on – said Edgar.  
  
-Then, shall we go? – asked Sabin.  
  
-Yes. But first, lets take these guys outside and buried them. I don't want to leave them here, so they decompose or get eaten by monsters...  
  
Sabin nodded. They carried them outside and buried them under the sand. Then, they walked towards the castle without noticing a shadow that followed them closely.  
  
*****  
  
-Are you sure they stayed in the cave? – asked Terra for the tenth time to Locke. They were near the gate of the castle, staring at the desert, waiting for the return of the Figaro twins.  
  
-That's what the driver told me... - answered Locke patiently.  
  
-But it's been almost three hours since the driver returned and there are no signs of them.  
  
-Don't worry, Terra – said Locke patting her in the shoulder – Maybe they found something interesting and they are investigating.  
  
-I can't believe he left them alone... - said Terra worried – Specially Edgar... He just can go like if nothing is happening and he is the one who is in the greater danger. Gaston may be waiting for an opportunity to attack him and he is just making it easier for him.  
  
-You're overreacting – said Locke – Nothing's going to happen to them... - he stared at the desert and with a smile he continued – Look. Here they come.  
  
Terra followed Locke's eyes. The twins were walking slowly and quietly to the castle. They seemed tired and troubled about something.  
  
-Finally – said Terra when they crossed the gate of the castle – I've been worried... What took you so long? – and watching their clothes tainted with blood, she asked concerned – And why your clothes have blood? Are you hurt?  
  
Edgar and Sabin stared at each other. Edgar nodded and Sabin said:  
  
-It's kinda long ... Why don't we go inside?  
  
Terra and Locke agreed and they entered the castle. The shadow that had been following the twins entered the castle as well. They went to Edgar's private chambers. The king removed his helmet and breast plate and he sat in the bed. Terra sat next to him as she asked:  
  
-What happened? What took you so long in the cave?  
  
Edgar sighed.  
  
-When we were about to return to the castle, we saw a strange man enter the cave, so we decided to see what he wanted – he said.  
  
-That's why we ordered the driver to return to the castle, because we thought it was going to take us a while, as it did – said Sabin sitting in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
-Any way – said Edgar – We got into the cave in order to search for the man...  
  
-And why he was in the cave? – asked Locke who was leaning in the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
-We didn't have the chance to ask – said Sabin.  
  
-Why? – asked Terra confused.  
  
-Because there was a inconvenient– answered Edgar throwing his head behind.  
  
-We find a couple of guys from Gaston's army. We fought 'em and beat 'em – said Sabin – We decided to make them prisoners, but...  
  
-They killed themselves – concluded Edgar the sentence – They cut their throats with a knife... They preferred death instead of being imprisoned.  
  
-We buried them, that's why our clothes are tainted with blood – said Sabin pointing his shirt.  
  
-And, the man? – asked Locke – Did you find him?  
  
Edgar and Sabin shooked their heads.  
  
-No... - mumbled Sabin – It seems he just vanished, or something.  
  
Locke frowned. Terra bit her under lip.  
  
-I know – said Edgar noticing their gestures – We felt... feel , the same way.  
  
-Are you sure he entered the cave? – said Locke.  
  
-Of course we're sure! – exclaimed Sabin – And when we entered we saw a shadow but that was it.  
  
-That's strange – said Terra.  
  
-I know – said Edgar – But we win nothing worrying... - he stood and he stretched his arms – So why don't we forget about it – he walked to the door – Now, if you excuse me I need to have a talk with Mr. Rugaon.  
  
-I'll go with you – said Locke – I'm kinda curious about that mysterious plaque...  
  
Edgar make a gesture with his head indicating Locke to follow him. Sabin said he take a shower while Terra went with Celes and Relm that were in the top of the castle.  
  
Locke and Edgar arrived to the library. Braguin was so concentrated in the plaque that he didn't hear when they entered room. Edgar put his arm on Braguin's shoulder.  
  
-How's it going? – he asked.  
  
Braguin jumped a little.  
  
-Oh! It's you.... – he said relieved – You scared me, Your Majesty.  
  
Edgar smiled briefly.  
  
-Sorry... So, how's it going? – he repeated.  
  
-Actually I discovered something quite... I don't know if disturbing or amazing... - said the old archeologist.  
  
-What is it? – asked Locke impatient.  
  
-This two plaques indicated me that there are, according to what I decipher, three more...  
  
Edgar and Locke share a glance of surprise.  
  
-Three more?! – exclaimed Locke – Another three of this thingies?  
  
-And where are they? – asked Edgar – You have any idea?  
  
Braguin took a plaque from the desk.  
  
-If what I decipher it's right... There's one of these in an entrance to the underground. And in the actual world there are five entrances to the underground – he explained.  
  
Edgar put a hand on his chin in a pensive attitude.  
  
-One plaque was found in the Cave of Figaro, the other one according to Clyde was in a train that came from Tzen and it passed under the town, so maybe it was in what we know as Phoenix Cave... - he said – And the other entrances to underground are... The Cave of the Veldt, the mines in Narshe and...  
  
-The ancient castle – said Locke.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-So you suggest we go to those places to look for the rest of the plaques? – asked the king.  
  
-Yes – was Braguin's answer – but first I need to ask you for a favor.  
  
-Sure – said Edgar – What is it?  
  
-Can you take me to the Cave of Figaro? I would like to see that mysterious shrine you and Clyde told me about.  
  
-Sure – said Edgar – but just let me change and we go after supper.  
  
Braguin nodded. Locke and Edgar returned to the later room.  
  
-This is getting more complicated – muttered Locke when they entered the room.  
  
-I agree – said Edgar removing the rest of the armor and his shirt – I totally agree.  
  
-Are you going to the cave? – asked Locke while Edgar went to the bath to clean up.  
  
-Of course – answered Edgar from the other room – Only, Clyde, Thiago, Sabin and myself know how to get to the place.  
  
-I'll go to – said Locke after several minutes– I want to see that place. I'm curious.  
  
-But I warn you – said Edgar returning from the bathroom drying his long hair with a towel – There's nothing there you can steal – and his lips curved in a teasing smile as he put the towel around his shoulders.  
  
Locke sent him an angry look as he said irritated:  
  
-You're so funny that you kill me... - then he smiled evilly. He grabbed a vase from the table and throw it directly to Edgar's direction that was distracted putting a shirt and was hit in the forehead by it.  
  
-What's your problem?! – reclaimed Edgar furious covering his forehead with his hand.  
  
-I'm sorry – apologized Locke – I thought you'll avoid it... Guess I was wrong.  
  
Now Edgar was the one with the angry look in his face.  
  
-Let me take a look – suggested Locke. Edgar sat on the chair so Locke could check on the hit.  
  
-It's just a bump – said Locke – It'll disappear in a couple of days.  
  
-You're the one who's gonna disappear in two days – mumbled Edgar. Locke smiled before he said:  
  
-I'll let you change – he walked to the door and opened it – Are we going to tell the others what Braguin told us?  
  
Edgar pressed his lips together before he answered:  
  
-Yes. Why don't you tell them while I change?  
  
Locke nodded. He got out of the room and closed the door. Edgar put on his royal outfit and his cloak. He checked his forehead in the mirror. The right part was swollen with shades of red, purple, green and black.  
  
-That Cole – he said in a low voice – If he weren't a friend I'll.... – he interrupted himself. In the mirror he saw a black reflection that moved rapidly around the room. He passed his eyes all over the room but he didn't see anything.  
  
-It must have been my imagination – he said as he shrugged. He fixed his hair in the ponytail and he left the room being followed by the shadow.  
  
He walked trough the corridors towards the top of the highest tower of the castle. He suddenly felt the need of fresh air, besides, Locke was going to inform the others what Braguin told them. And he certainly could use some time alone. He needed to think and clear his mind. He stared at the view. It was a nice afternoon. The sun was shining and there was a little air blowing. Edgar felt his lungs with the air and then he sighed. He began to recall the battle of the night before and when he got to the point when Gaston attacked them with the fireball, he thought:  
  
-Magic... It has to be Magic... There's no other way he can produce a fireball of that magnitude and power... But how? That's the question... How? Unless... But that's impossible, if Magic had returned, the powers of Terra, Celes, Relm and Strago would be back too... Then how? – he closed his eyes trying to think on a reason, but all the thoughts that came to his head were highly improbable. Then a thought come to him. It could be the answer – But I'll need to ask something to Braguin – he muttered.  
  
He left the tower almost running and he walked fastly until he reached the library.  
  
-Braguin – he said – I need to ask you a question.  
  
Braguin stared at the king surprised and nodded.  
  
-Is there a possibility that the plaques are magical... I mean if they can provide magic to people – said Edgar.  
  
Braguin took one of the plaques from the table.  
  
-That's very probable – he said – This plaques share characteristics similar to the magicites, but they are more similar to espers, if you understand what I mean.  
  
Edgar's eyes widened in surprise understanding what Braguin meant.  
  
-The power of the plaques can be drained... And then infused to people?  
  
Braguin nodded.  
  
-Strago told me about what happened last night....  
  
-That means that, at least, Gaston has one plaque on his power – interrupted Edgar – That's why he used that fireball, because he's been infused.  
  
-I'm afraid so... - said the old archeologist – That's why you need to search for the other plaques. To be sure they don't fall in Gaston's hands.  
  
Edgar nodded slightly. He pressed his lips together. What Braguin just told him confirmed his thoughts and mostly, his fears.  
  
-I need you to promise me that you wont tell what we just talk to anyone, Braguin – said Edgar rubbing his chin – We better be sure before we dare to make an affirmation. Although I'm very sure that's the answer.  
  
-Don't worry – sad Braguin smiling – I agree with you, is better we keep this for ourselves.  
  
Edgar thanked Braguin with a movement of his head.  
  
-And what else you've discovered? – asked Edgar.  
  
Braguin put the plaque back on the table.  
  
-The writings in the plaques have a logic. I mean they have an order in what's written on them... And for what I've been able to decipher, this plaques are number two and three.  
  
-So, one, four and five are missing – said Edgar – And what's written on them? What it says?  
  
-The first one says: The elements and their strength are safe within... Put all of us together and the true power will be released... The second one says: But beware, only the chosen ones can unseal the power... The ones with magic inside...  
  
Edgar frowned as soon as Braguin ended reading.  
  
-What does that mean? – asked the King.  
  
-I'm not sure... That's why I need the other plaques to find out.  
  
-I understand... - Edgar sat in a chair next to Braguin before he said – Look. First we go to the shrine in the cave of Figaro, then we see what we do about the other plaques...  
  
Braguin nodded.  
  
-I have the feeling that the shrine is going to unravel some mysteries – he said.  
  
-I hope so – said Edgar as he sighed.  
  
Braguin was going to say something about Edgar's bump when someone knocked the door.  
  
-May I come in? – said Thiago's voice.  
  
-Come in – said Edgar.  
  
Thiago opened the door and made a reverence.  
  
-Excuse me, Your Majesty, but meal is ready – said the young man.  
  
-Ordered to serve it immediately – Edgar stood as he said – But I'm going to have my food in my office. I have work to do and it must be over before tonight.  
  
Thiago made another reverence and he left the room.  
  
-Why don't you join them – said Edgar to Braguin – When you're done, we go to the shrine.  
  
Braguin nodded. They abandoned the library together. Braguin went to the dinning room, Edgar, to his office. He locked the door and laid his back against it.  
  
-This is even worst that I ever thought – he whispered. 


	6. In search of the plaques

Chapter VI: In search of the plaques.  
  
Celes opened the door from Edgar's office. The king had his arms crossed over the table and his face was hid between his arms. He hadn't touched the food that was next to him. Celes walked slowly to his side. She put her arm in his shoulder and shook it gently. Edgar moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
-Sorry to wake you – said Celes – But Braguin said something about going to the cave of Figaro.  
  
Edgar yawned and stretched his arms to wake up completely.  
  
-I'll be ready in a minute – he said standing from the chair.  
  
-Why don't you stay – suggested Celes noticing the fatigue in Edgar's face – Sabin or Thiago can guide Braguin to that mysterious place... You look tired... And you hadn't eat...  
  
-No – said Edgar – I appreciate your concern, Celes, but I want to be there to know what Braguin discovers about the shrine...  
  
-But, Edgar I insist you stay and rest. Besides, you need to recharge your energies for tonight.  
  
-Once again, thanks for your concern, Ms. Cole, but the most appropriate thing to do for me is going with Braguin. As I said, I want to be there when he studies the shrine.  
  
Celes realized that no matter what she said she was not going to convince Edgar of staying. She sighed and said:  
  
-At least eat something.  
  
Edgar nodded and began to eat his cold food just to please her.  
  
-Locke told me he's going to – and staring at Edgar's bump in his forehead Celes said trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear in her lips – By the way, does that bump hurt?  
  
Edgar smiled.  
  
-What do you think? – he said – But let me warn you. I'll have my revenge.  
  
Celes smiled.  
  
-Just don't kill him. Ok?  
  
Edgar laughed. He finished his food quickly and said:  
  
-Promise I won't... Now I'll better go with Braguin – and he offered his arm to Celes. She accepted it and they walked to the dining room. Everybody was there, except for Terra.  
  
-Where's Terra? – asked Edgar as soon as he noticed she was missing.  
  
-She said she was tired and went to her room to rest – answered Relm.  
  
Celes, that had her arm still in Edgar's noticed the worry in his eyes.  
  
-Are you ready to go, Your Majesty? – asked Thiago.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-Then I'll go to prepare a carriage – he said and after making a little reverence he left the room.  
  
-So who's coming apart from Braguin and I? –asked Edgar.  
  
Sabin answered:  
  
-Locke, Setzer and me... Strago's coming too.  
  
-Pure brute force – said Relm.  
  
Edgar smiled at the comment., while Locke, Setzer and Sabin stared at her with fake anger. Celes sat next to Relm.  
  
-Why Terra went to her room? Is it true she's tired? – she asked in a low voice so only Relm could hear her.  
  
-That's what she told me... - answered Relm in the same tone – But, to tell you the truth I didn't believe her... I guess she still feels depressed. Do you know the reason? – she asked curious.  
  
-According to what Edgar told me, it's because she feels lonely... It seems she still has feelings for the general...  
  
Relm's eyes widened with surprise. She was going to say something, but Edgar stood next to Celes and leaned over her to whisper in her ear:  
  
-I need to ask you a favor. Can you go and check on Terra? I don't think she's really tired. I believe is something else. And it will be good for her to have someone to talk with, else than herself...  
  
Celes raised and eyebrow a little bit surprised with Edgar's petition.  
  
-Sure. I'll do it – she said, still her eyebrow up.  
  
-Thanks – said Edgar. Thiago entered announcing that the carriage was ready – Well we've to go now... - he said outloud. Locke kissed Celes goodbye. The others just waved their hands and left the room.  
  
-What Edgar told you? – asked Relm curious.  
  
-To go and check on Terra... -answered the former general – As you, he didn't believe that she was tired...  
  
-Well, lets go to her room – said Relm standing from the chair. Celes did the same and went to the room of the half esper. They knocked on the door and waited for it to open. But it didn't, they knocked again, but still there was no answer. Celes opened the door and sneak into the room followed by Relm. Terra was standing in the balcony, staring at the sky with her eyes lost in the horizon. Celes and Relm stood next to her.  
  
-Hey, Terra – said Celes – How are you feeling?  
  
Terra frowned slightly but answered:  
  
-Fine... I'm just a little tired – answered Terra.  
  
-Are you sure? – insisted Relm.  
  
-Yes... - and an uncomfortable silence followed. Terra tried to break the situation by changing the subject – I saw Edgar, Sabin, Locke, Braguin, Setzer, Thiago and Strago go out... Where they went?  
  
-To the cave of Figaro ... Braguin wants to see that mysterious place Edgar told us about. So he offered to take him there and the other guys decided to join them – said Celes.  
  
-And why Edgar returned there? Is far too dangerous for him to be wandering around like nothing is happening – said Terra concerned.  
  
-Not only the danger... He's exhausted – said Celes – When I went to his office to tell him that Braguin was ready to go, I found him sleeping deeply on the desk. If he keeps going on like this, I mean without sleeping and bearly eating, I cannot assure he will keep his health, he will end up getting sick.  
  
-I hope this ends up soon – muttered Relm.  
  
-Me too – agreed Celes.  
  
Terra remained in silence. She was worried. She knew Celes was right about Edgar's health. Every day he seemed more tired not only physically, but also mentally. And she felt angry with herself. She was there, suffering for something she wasn't certain about, while her friend was fighting to preserve the peace and the safety of his people and he was probably suffering even more than her and she was worrying him with her nonsense. She sighed before she suggested the girls to have a walk on the garden so the could see when the guys arrived from the cave.  
  
****** -This is it – said Edgar when they reached the shrine. After almost an hour of their departure from Figaro, they arrived to the mysterious place. Braguin, as soon he set his eyes on the altar, began to say that the proof of his theory was standing in front of his eyes. He took out his strange eye glass and began to examine the altar. After several minutes, Braguin finally spoke:  
  
-This is certainly amazing – he said – Your Majesty, can you hand over the plaque? – Edgar gave the plaque to Braguin who placed it in the top of the altar and instantaneously a blinding blue light shone in the whole place. When the light faded, Locke muttered:  
  
-What in heaven was that?  
  
Braguin removed the plaque and returned it to Edgar.  
  
-Braguin, what was that? – asked Strago still with his eyes closed.  
  
They all stared at the old archeologist that stood next to the altar as he said:  
  
-This altar is magical. What I mean is that it posses the capacity to recharge the magical power of the plaques. -You're saying that the plaques can provide magic to ordinary people like us? – interrogated Setzer amazed.  
  
Braguin shook his head  
  
-Let me explain. They work like the espers... - he explained – Magic can be drained an infused. But for what I've been able to figure, this plaques only provide magic to those who once had the gift of magic...  
  
-You mean – interrupted Edgar – Those who were born with magic...  
  
-Yes, and those who were infused with magic before it supposedly disappeared almost three years ago...  
  
-So, if Strago, Terra, Celes or Relm get in contact with the plaques, can use magic again? – asked Setzer.  
  
-Not exactly – said Braguin – They need to be infused to be able to use magic again.  
  
-And how can they get infused? – asked Sabin.  
  
-With a process similar to the one the Empire used – answered Braguin.  
  
Edgar frowned when he heard Braguin's last phrase. It made sense that maybe Gaston and company used to be members of the Empire, after all Gaston used Magic to attack them. But he kept his thoughts for him.  
  
-And why the plaques appeared until now? – questioned Strago.  
  
-That's simple – responded Braguin – Since the fight of Magi, magic was "exclusive" for Espers and it flow in their world, then the Empire found Esperville and magic found a way out, but with the defeat of Kefka, magic didn't disappear, it just returned where it belongs, to the underground of the world in the shape of this plaques or tablets that can be found in certain entrances to the underground. Like this cave and the other places that I told you about, Your Majesty.  
  
They all remained in silence for several minutes, until Edgar broke the silence:  
  
-Lets return to the castle... There we talk about what we're going to do about the plaques or tablets...  
  
They all agreed with Edgar and walked to the entrance of the cave, when Setzer saw a shadow that moved rapidly just behind Edgar. He stopped and examined the room with his eyes.  
  
-Is something wrong, gambler? – asked Edgar frowning at Setzer's attitude.  
  
-Thought I saw a shadow - he answered shrugging – Must have been my imagination. Come on lets keep on going.  
  
They abandoned the cave and returned to the castle. While the shadow materialized as soon as they left. The shadow was no other but the man that the Figaro twins saw that day in the morning.  
  
-So they finally discovered what the tablets really are – he said smiling – I must inform my Lord, but first, I'll continue following the King. Who knows? Maybe I find out something valuable for our cause – he then returned to be a shadow and with a great speed dashed to the castle.  
  
****** Clyde and Interceptor left the throne room. After a couple of hours of planning, they finally come with a strategy for the battle. Cyan and the four generals of the army of Figaro, and himself, made a battle plan to prevent what happened the night before. He stretched his arms and walked to the garden. There he saw Terra, Celes and Relm sitting in the ground talking. He approached them.  
  
-Dad, where have you been? – asked Relm as soon as he sat next to her. -Planning the strategy for tonight – he answered stroking Interceptor's head – Cyan and I thought it was wise to do all the planning while Edgar went to the cave, so when he returns, he can finally get some rest.  
  
-Good thinking – said Celes – That's why we came here, to simplify things for Edgar.  
  
Terra, at this last comment, lowered her head. She didn't feel she simplified thing for her friend at all, on the opposite, she just troubled him more. She was thinking about this when she heard Celes said:  
  
-They've returned!  
  
Terra saw the group of six men walking slowly. Celes suggested they went to meet them.  
  
-How it went? – Celes asked after she hugged her husband.  
  
-Lets go inside – said Edgar – We'll tell you everything there.  
  
They went to Edgar's private chambers after Cyan and Gau joined them. Braguin was the one who did all the talking and explanation. When he was over, was Edgar's turn to speak.  
  
-What I think is we split in different parties to go and search the tablets or plaques... One group goes to the Cave of the Veldt, other to the Mines of Narshe and the last one to the Ancient Castle.  
  
-But we can't go and leave the castle without protection – argued Sabin – It's far too dangerous.  
  
-Maybe... But, what choice we have? – said Edgar – We cannot let Gaston get the tablets before we do... That's even more dangerous than leaving the castle... Beside, it won't be unprotected. There's the army and the generals....  
  
-You saying you're coming with us? –asked Locke.  
  
-Yes – answered Edgar – Indirectly, I caused this whole mess by first attacking Gaston men and then by finding the plaque before him... And we're forgetting that Gaston already posses at least a plaque...  
  
-That means there are only two plaques missing – said Strago.  
  
-So we start the search right now? – asked Setzer as he shuffled his deck of cards.  
  
-I think it'd be better if we do it tomorrow morning ... - said Cyan – So we can be back before midnight to protect the castle.  
  
-I agree – said Strago – That way we will be here in case the castle's attacked. Don't you think Edgar?  
  
-Yes – he muttered – I suppose you're right... - the he said smiling – Why don't you go to your rooms and rest? I'm sure you're tired.  
  
-Yes – said Locke – We're tired... You're going to get some rest yourself. Right, Edgar?  
  
-Sure I will – he answered.  
  
-Then lets go – said Setzer. They all abandoned the room. Edgar sat in a chair and put his head between his hands. He was certainly tired but he couldn't rest. For more he tried he wasn't able to relax and rest his exhausted body and his tired mind. The thoughts didn't leave him alone no a single second. The thoughts about Gaston, the plaques, magic, the war, the people of Figaro and above all things(although he denied to himself) Terra. The sad and depressed Terra, a Terra he was trying to disappear so the Terra he loved returned. He uncovered his face and stretched his arms and sighed. He left the room and walked to the roof of the main tower. For his surprise, Terra was there, staring at the sky.  
  
-Hi – he said walking towards her. She turn to face him and when he saw her expression he rushed to say – Oh... I'm I interrupting? You want to be alone? Because I can...  
  
-No – said Terra – No ... Stay. I can use some company – and she smiled.  
  
Edgar smiled too and stood next to her. Terra stared at his profile and said concerned:  
  
-Why don't you follow your own advice and rest? You look so tired... If you keep going like this you'll get sick...  
  
-I cannot rest – said Edgar fixing his look in the sky – The thoughts don't leave me alone one second...  
  
-But... Edgar... - began Terra but Edgar interrupted her:  
  
-It's just that I can't stop worrying about this situation and wondering why Gaston is so eager to destroy Figaro and to posses the tablets or plaques or whatever they're called... But I'm not the only one who's tired – he stared at her – You are tired too, right?  
  
Terra hid her face from Edgar.  
  
-Terra – said Edgar putting his hands on her shoulders and turning gently her to face him – You know that you can rely on me and if you need to talk, shout, cry or just company, I'm here for you...  
  
Terra's eyes filled with tears.  
  
-It's just... It's just... It's just... - she mumbled  
  
-Just say it – pushed Edgar – Just say what is burning you inside... No matter what it is, just say it. I'm sure you'll feel better as soon as you let all those feelings you had inside free... You just need to say it... And I'm here to listen.  
  
Terra began to cry softly. -I just feel so unsatisfied – she said – I feel like I don't belong anywhere, like I'm an intruder... I even feel like that in Mobliz... And I hadn't felt like it since a very long time, but this past weeks, that feeling returned... My life is not as fulfilling as it used to be. I love my children but I feel so incomplete, so out of place... I just feel so confused.  
  
Edgar, that still had his hands on her shoulder, move a step closer and said:  
  
-I know how you feel – Terra stared at him with surprise – I've never said this to anyone, but when my father died, he decided Sabin and I ruled Figaro together, but I knew Sabin hated the idea to be like trapped in here, that's why I came with the idea of the coin toss, so he could be free, but when I ascend to the throne, I felt so out of order, of context, I just yearned for freedom, but I knew that I'll never be free the way I hoped and dreamed, so I just dealt with it and accepted my destiny... I know it's not the same, but I know the feeling of incompleteness and frustration, and I know, I'm sure you'll get through this, because you're the most brave and courageous woman I've ever met...  
  
Terra began to cry more desperately and buried her face in Edgar's chest as she put her arms in his shoulders. Edgar put his arms around her back and kissed her in the top of her head. Terra cried for around half an hour. All that time Edgar hugged and said reassuring words that made her feel so much better. Terra finally calmed down and broke the embrace with a smile of gratitude in her face.  
  
-Thank you Edgar – she said – Thank you so much...  
  
-No need to thank, my lady – said smiling the king of Figaro – I just did what I had to do... - and he did something he've never done before, he place a kiss in Terra's cheek, making the later blush.  
  
-What's that for? – she asked nervously.  
  
Edgar shrugged.  
  
-I felt like it... - he said – Did it bother you?  
  
-No... It's just... You've never done that before – she said smiling.  
  
Edgar smiled back.  
  
-That's what I want to see in your face, a smile, not tears – he said. Then he offered his arm to her – Shall we go inside? I guess it's time for dinner.  
  
Terra put her arm on his and they left the roof. Celes that was walking in the garden along with Locke saw the scene and smiled suspicious.  
  
-What's wrong, Celes? – asked Locke seeing the smile in his wife's face.  
  
-Nothing... I just saw something funny – she answered choosing to keep her thoughts for herself.  
  
Locke shrugged. One of the maids informed that dinner was served and they went to the dinning room.  
  
***** After the meal was over, they all returned to their rooms, except for Edgar, that went to his office. He was reading a paper and drinking some wine, when Celes appeared after knocking the door.  
  
-What can I do for you, Mrs. Cole? – he asked after offering her a sit.  
  
- How's Terra? I saw you guys talking in the roof of the tower.  
  
-Well... She just needed to talk and say all she had inside... Lets say she just liberated her soul...  
  
Celes smiled.  
  
-I'm glad you helped her... But I'm not surprised... After all, you love Terra.  
  
Edgar eyes widened as he almost choke with the wine.  
  
-What!? – he exclaimed after he recovered – You've got to be kidding...  
  
-No, I'm not – said Celes with calm – I saw how you kissed her in the cheek and how you hugged her and how you saw her... There's no doubt you love her.  
  
Edgar now was frowning with surprise. He felt his stomach tickling and the blood rushing all over his body. Celes was right. He was in love with Terra and he never realized it until Celes said it. For how long? He wasn't sure. Maybe even before the battle with Kefka was over. But that was not important, what matter was that he loved Terra and he was aware of that. That was the reason he stopped acting like the lecherous, gallant and womanizer king. That why, when Terra told him she still felt something for the general, he had a strange feeling in his heart. That was the explanation for everything he've been feeling those past years.  
  
-You're right – he said in a low voice – You're absolutely right... But why I never noticed it until you told me?  
  
-Simple – said Celes – You're a man. And men don't accepted their feelings... I think they made them feel vulnerable or sensitive, that's why they are always the last ones to know what they feel – she smiled – I'm glad you finally accepted it. Now you only need to tell her...  
  
-No, no, no, no – said Edgar almost shouting – I won't tell her nothing.  
  
-Why not? – insisted Celes – She has the right to know...  
  
-Maybe – interrupted Edgar – But I'm on my right to tell her or not to do it. Besides, why tell her if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm only going to put her in an uncomfortable position and worry her more than she already is...  
  
-But... - began Celes but Edgar didn't let her speak:  
  
-Nothing... That's my final word and I don't want to keep talking about this – then with a teasing smile he said – By the way, you're the one who proposed to Cole? You know, because you said men are the last ones to realize their feelings...  
  
-Locke is not as ordinary as you – was Celes answer – He's different.  
  
-Yeah, right – said Edgar laughing. Celes laughed too.  
  
-Well – said Celes – I leave you now. I guess you want us to do the same thing as last night right?  
  
-Yes – said Edgar.  
  
Celes nodded and left the room. Edgar drank the whole glass of wine and continue to read the papers in his desk. He was so concentrated that he didn't feel how a shadow raised on his back and began to materialize, but the door of his office opened suddenly. The shadow escaped using the window.  
  
-Clyde, what's wrong? – asked Edgar a little surprised.  
  
Clyde didn't answer, he raised a finger to indicate Edgar to keep silence. Interceptor, that entered the office with his master, began to search and smell every corner of the room and few minutes later, the dog barked shooking his head.  
  
-Can you explain me what's going on? – asked Edgar confused.  
  
-Interceptor's being smelling and sensing something strange since you and Sabin returned from the cave. And he's being looking for the... source. And he just ran here.  
  
-But there's nothing here – said Edgar.  
  
-Maybe not now, but before we came in there was something. Interceptor's feelings are always right. And he was right this time too – said Clyde stroking the head of Interceptor. -You've got a point – said Edgar, he knelt - I believe you, Interceptor, and if you sense something again, let me know.  
  
Interceptor barked. Clyde smiled to Edgar.  
  
-Thanks for the trust – he said – Now, lets better get ready for the battle – and he left the room.  
  
Edgar, after they left, examined the room with his eyes and then he noticed that the window was opened slightly. Edgar frowned.  
  
-I didn't open it – he muttered. He opened it and examined the outside. He didn't se anything and closed the window.  
  
-Clyde's dog's right – said Edgar – There was something or someone here.  
  
***** The shadow traveled with a great speed to a huge tower (20 floors)in the middle of the mountains. The shadows materialized and the man from the Figaro Cave appeared. There were two guardians in the gate dressed with a red armor and purple cloaks that, as soon as the as they saw him, opened the gate. The man entered the tower and walked to the main room that was exactly in the middle of the castle in the 10th floor. There was a huge black metal door.  
  
-I came to see lord Gaston – said the man to the guard.  
  
-He's been waiting for you – said the guard opening the door. The man entered the barely lighted room and walked a few steps before he knelt in the center of the room, lowering his head. Gaston was lying in a couch next to a throne that was in front of some red curtains.  
  
-What news you bring me, Kraven? – said Gaston with his cold voice – I hope they're good news.  
  
-Yes, my Lord – said Kraven respectfully – I know the location of the other tablets.  
  
Gaston sat with excitement and asked:  
  
-Where are they?  
  
-In the Ancient Castle, the cave of the Veldt and Narshe.  
  
Gaston smiled staring with the corner of the eye the curtains.  
  
-And when does the lousy king of Figaro intend to go to find them? – asked Gaston fixing his eyes in Kraven.  
  
-Tomorrow morning... I wish knew if he'll go, but the dog of a guy mane Clyde has a very good nose and sense my presence, that's why I couldn't research more...  
  
-That's okay, my estimated Kraven – said Gaston – The information you gave me is invaluable, and you'll be properly rewarded... That's all?  
  
-Actually – said Kraven raising his head a little – I found out that the King is in love with a certain girl... I believe her name is Terra...  
  
Gaston raised an eyebrow.  
  
-Really? – he smiled – That's also a very interesting information... Now, you return to Figaro and investigate more.  
  
-Yes, my Lord – said Kraven. He made a reverence and left the room.  
  
Gaston abandoned the couch and stood next to the curtains.  
  
-You heard that? – he asked.  
  
-Yes – answered a voice that was even colder than Gaston's – Send some soldiers to find the plaques. But let Edgar find the one in Narshe for us, and maybe you would like to pay him a courtesy visit there...  
  
Gaston smiled evilly.  
  
-Of course... I'll love it – he said.  
  
-Then – kept saying the voice – You can investigate if the Terra that Kraven told us is the same half – esper we know.  
  
-Yes...  
  
-Then go and order the search, and prepare the battle for tonight.  
  
Gaston left the room. The voice began to laugh as soon as Gaston left.  
  
-Soon, the ultimate power will be mine and you'll be revenged father... Just wait a little longer... - said the voice.  
  
***** The battle began exactly at midnight. Both forces met just exactly in the middle of the desert and the action began. It was a very even battle, although all the loses were on Gaston's side that didn't seem to care much because all his attention was focused on Edgar. Edgar felt Gaston's eyes on him and open his path toward him. and for the first time in all those days they finally faced each other in battle. Edgar immediately throw a blow to Gaston's chest but he easily dodge it and managed to hit Edgar in his arm, but only slightly. Edgar responded, hitting Gaston in his left leg. Gaston sent him a glare fill with hate and desire of revenge. Edgar stared the same way and they began to throw blows to each other without causing any serious damage. After a while, Gaston smiled and a small ball of fire was formed in his had and he throw it to Edgar that dove in the sand and avoided it. With Edgar in the ground, Gaston was free to finish him, but one of the soldiers said to Gaston that the battle was lost. Gaston cursed under his breath and ordered to retreat, but before he left he said to Edgar: -Lets see who finds the tablets first – and with a smile he left.  
  
Edgar stood from the ground slowly, checking his arm that was bleeding a little.  
  
-Are you okay? – asked concerned Sabin staring at the arm of Edgar.  
  
-Yes... Just a scratch – said Edgar – No need to worry...  
  
Sabin sighed relieved.  
  
-Lets go inside... - said the Prince – Everybody in waiting.  
  
Edgar nodded and returned to the castle. Sabin insisted in going to the infirmary and there they cured Edgar's arm. Sabin noticed the frown of worry in Edgar's face so he asked:  
  
-What's bothering you?  
  
-Something Gaston said – he answered putting his shirt back – It seems he knows where the tablets are...  
  
-Oh... - muttered Sabin – That bastard...  
  
-We need to go right now to find them before he does – said Edgar as they walked out of the infirmary to the throne room.  
  
Sabin nodded. They entered the room, where the generals and the rest of his friends were waiting. After the generals informed Edgar how battle went (no loses, 35 wounded)and left the room, Edgar told what Gaston told him.  
  
-Well, my ship is ready... - said Setzer – But, who's going where and who's going where?  
  
- I can go to the ancient castle – said Sabin – I made some research there and I know it perfectly.  
  
-And who's going with Sabin? – asked Edgar.  
  
-I can go - said Cyan.  
  
-Me too – said Strago.  
  
-Good. And what places are left? – said Edgar rubbing his arm.  
  
-The cave of the Veldt – said Clyde – And I guess I can go and take Gau and Relm with me.  
  
-And take Thiago too – said Edgar – He can be of help. So the only place left is Narshe mines...  
  
-That leave Celes, Terra you and me there – said Locke – Good. We both know the mines perfectly, and it would be easier if we found Umaro and Mog.  
  
-Hey! And what about me? – said Setzer throwing a dart to Locke's butt.  
  
-OUCH!!! – cried Locke jumping. They laughed. Celes removed the dart carefully.  
  
-What's your problem?! – screamed Locke angrily.  
  
-I'll go with you – said Setzer ignoring Locke's complains – Narshe Mines are huge and the more eyes to search, the better... - he made for the door and before he left he said – I'll go to prepare the Falcon.  
  
When Setzer left, Sabin said to his brother:  
  
-We can go to the Ancient Castle if we use the sinking device...  
  
-I'm afraid you can't – said Edgar – It's broken... Actually destroyed it's a more accurate adjective.  
  
-What?! – exclaimed Sabin.  
  
-Yes... Unfortunately, in the first battle, a bomb hit the engine room and blow the device in to pieces, and with the other reparations we have to make in the castle, there has been no time to repair it.  
  
-And how we're supposed to get there? – asked Sabin confused.  
  
-The tunnel that we use to sink the castle is there. Follow it and you get to the castle. To get there quickly use chocobos – suggested Edgar.  
  
-If there's no other way – said with resignation Sabin. He stretched his arms and said sighing – I better go get ready – and left he the room. One by one they went to their rooms. Except for Edgar, that went to his office, to leave all the papers in order before he left. An hour later he went to his room, removed the heavy armor, took a quick bath and changed his clothes. When he was fixing his hair in the traditional ponytail, there was knock in the door.  
  
-Come in – said Edgar finishing to tie the last ribbon.  
  
-I'm off – said Sabin entering the room – The chocobos are ready and were all set to go. And Setzer's ship is ready too.  
  
-Then... Lets go – said Edgar. The twins walked together and when they reached the stairs that lead to the basement.  
  
-Well... See ya later, bro – said Sabin.  
  
-Good luck – wished Edgar – And be careful.  
  
-Of course – said Sabin smiling. They hold hands for a second. Sabin, then went down the ladder, where Cyan and Strago were already waiting.  
  
Edgar kept walking until he reached the Falcon that was docked in the back part of the castle.  
  
-Finally! – said Locke when Edgar boarded the ship – I was beginning to think that you weren't coming.  
  
Edgar sent Locke a dark glance, before Setzer appeared in the main dock saying:  
  
-Lets go, Edgar's here – he went to the wheel and in a few seconds the Falcon was flying up – high in the sky. 


	7. The castle, the cave and the mines

Chapter VII: The castle, the cave and the mines.  
  
-But you knew the castle perfectly – muttered upset Strago. Sabin pretended not listening.  
  
They had been walking for almost three hours in the same floor and Strago was beginning to become desperate. And he wasn't the only one. Cyan was too quiet and frowning while Sabin kept cursing under his breath. But the prince of Figaro was not going to give up easily, he was going to find the tablet no matter what. He promised to his brother and he was going to fulfill that promise. They walked another 15 minutes when they finally found the switch that made the stairs to the lower floor appear.  
  
-Just about time – thought Sabin. Then he said – Lets go down. I'm almost sure that the tablet is below.  
  
Cyan and Strago nodded following Sabin into the room where the statue of the queen was. Sabin suggested they split to search. Cyan checked on the floor, Strago on the walls and Sabin on the ceiling. But there was nothing that had the characteristics of the plaque. Sabin sighed and when he was going to tell his partners to go to other room, something in the statue of the queen caught his attention. He walked slowly and he stretched his arm to grab the shiny object that was buried in the ribbon of the statue. Sabin tried to remove it, but it was stuck.  
  
-Cyan. I need a hand here! – he said to the retainer that ran to his side.  
  
-I think this is it, but it's stuck. Help me pull it out – said Sabin to Cyan that hugged Sabin from his waist and began to pull him as Sabin pulled the object. After several minutes it finally began to came out.  
  
-Cyan, pull harder! – exclaimed Sabin. Cyan did as he said and the object finally cam out making them both crash violently on the nearest wall. Sabin stared at the golden object in his hand and he shouted:  
  
-WE FOUND IT!  
  
Strago ran as fast as his old legs let him and helped them both up. Cyan rubbed his sore back while Sabin said:  
  
-Lets return to the castle...  
  
The old mage and the retainer agreed. But when they were going to left, a group of 25 men, with red armors appeared. Sabin immediately hid the plaque in his pants and took out his fangs. Cyan unsheathed his sword and Strago his rod. The men immediately demanded the plaque, but Sabin as a response, attacked the them with his Fire Dance. Cyan used Quadra Slice and Strago hit the enemies with his rod. One by one the enemies fell defeated. But there was no time to celebrate. A huge Behemot entered the room and as soon as it entered it used Thundaga. They managed to avoid the spell, Sabin stared at the Behemot with his eyes fully opened with surprise:  
  
-It used magic... But how? Why? How?  
  
Strago also was surprised.  
  
-Impossible... Impossible – he kept muttering.  
  
Cyan was the first one to return to his senses and used Retort in the behemot, then he used Slash.  
  
-Come on! – he said – Thou can think about magic later!  
  
Sabin nodded and used Pummel and Bum Rush. Strago understood he was helpless in that battle so he just stepped behind. The behemot tried to used magic again, but Cyan used Cleave and the battle was over.  
  
-You saw it? It used MAGIC – said Sabin.  
  
-I saw – said Cyan – There is no doubt, it was Magic. Thundaga to be precise.  
-Remember what Braguin said about the plaques... that they worked like  
the Espers... I  
mean, they can be drained to obtain magic... - said Strago.  
  
-We better return and give the plaque to Braguin – said Sabin – Lets hope he can give us some answers.  
  
****** The Falcon landed near the cave of the Veldt and Relm, Clyde, his dog, Gau and Thiago left the airship and entered the cave to search for the tablet.  
  
Gau led the team to the cave, after all, he spent a whole year in there training to become stronger when the world of balance transformed into the world of ruin. Clyde also knew the cave well. He was found there by his friends after the world changed and saved him from being killed by the behemots. That's why he suggested:  
  
-Lets split to cover more territory faster. I'll go with Interceptor where I was found, Gau you check the north and east part of the cave. Thiago, can you go with Relm and check the entrance and the west part of the cave?  
  
Thiago nodded. The team split according Clyde's instructions. Thiago and Relm saw how the others went before they began the search. Relm stared at Thiago from the corner of her eye.  
  
-He's so quiet – she thought – But he's still cute. That pirate air suit him just right.  
  
Thiago felt Relm's look and asked:  
  
-Something wrong?  
  
-I was just wondering... how old are you? – asked Relm. She wasn't going to ask anything but that was the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
-Seventeen – answered Thiago searching the nearest wall.  
  
Relm raised her eyebrows surprised. Thiago smiled at this gesture.  
  
-What? I don't look seventeen? – he asked still smiling.  
  
-Well... Honestly? – said Relm. Thiago nodded. The young artist continued – You look over twenty – said Relm with a small smile. Thiago smiled too.  
  
-Guess you're right – he said – I've always looked older – he shrugged and kept searching. Relm did the same.  
  
-And what's your age? –asked Thiago suddenly to Relm. Relm blinked and answered:  
  
-Fifteen.  
  
Thiago smiled and said:  
  
-I thought you were younger... You look thirteen.  
  
Relm frowned, angry.  
  
-No I don't – she said upset – I certainly look fifteen.  
  
-No you don't – replied Thiago – You look thirteen.  
  
-Well – said Relm punching Thiago in the arm – I'm fifteen and you better stop saying nonsense.  
  
Thiago laughed. Relm stared at him with surprise. It was the first time she heard Thiago laughed in the days she met him. And his laugh had a pleasant sound, that was contagious. Relm began to laugh too. They laughed for several minutes. Until Relm said:  
  
-We better search for the plaque.  
  
Thiago agreed still laughing. They kept searching in the places they were assigned. But they found nothing.  
  
-Why don't we look for Mr. Clyde or Gau to see if they found something? – suggested Thiago.  
  
Relm agreed and they went to look for her father and the adopted son of Cyan. In the way, Relm asked him how he met Edgar. Thiago told her the story of how the path of his father and his crossed with Edgar's. Relm listened the story with attention. When Thiago finished talking, Relm said:  
  
-Now I understand why you admire and respect Edgar so much...  
  
-His Majesty has been really good with me.. The least I can do is to serve him the best I can.  
  
Relm nodded. She was going to make another question but Gau and her father appeared. For their faces, they didn't have good news.  
  
-You found something? – she asked.  
  
-No – said Gau – And I don't need to ask you if you found something, because there is no tablet or plaque here.  
  
-What do you mean? – asked Thiago confused.  
  
-I talk to some of the animals in the cave and they told me that like two or three months ago some men with red armors came looking for something and they left after they found a strange golden object – explained Gau.  
  
Thiago and Relm stared at each other as Clyde said:  
  
-Gaston and company certainly had a tablet in their possession. Lets hope it's the only one.  
  
The three youngsters nodded.  
  
-What we do now? – asked Relm – I mean... How are we going to return to Figaro?  
  
-His Majesty ordered a boat to wait for us, because he wasn't sure how long they'll be in Narshe. The boat should be outside waiting for us – said Thiago.  
  
-Then... Lets go – said Clyde. And they abandoned the cave quietly. Hoping that the others found the tablets before Gaston did.  
  
****** The Falcon landed in the outsides of the frozen city of Narshe. It didn't matter that it was almost summer, Narshe was always covered with ice and snow. And the cold was the first thing that Locke, Celes, Setzer, Terra and Edgar noticed.  
  
-Damn! It so cold – said Locke rubbing his nude arms with his hands – It's been a while since I came here... I forgot it's always freezing in here... If I remembered I would've brought a coat or something...  
  
-Why I'm not surprised? – said Setzer in a low voice. Edgar smiled at this comment. Then he noticed that Terra had her arms around her trying to keep herself warm, but it wasn't working because she was shivering. Edgar remove his cloak and he said to the others as he put it around her shoulders:  
  
-I think it's better if we split to search for the plaque.  
  
Terra stared at Edgar surprised when she felt the warmth of the cloak in her body.  
  
-Are you sure? – she asked shyly.  
  
Edgar smiled and nodded.  
  
-I'll be fine – he whispered to her as Locke began to say: -I can go to the Moogle village, to find Mog. Maybe he'd seen something.  
  
-Then I can go with Terra – said Setzer shuffling his deck.  
  
-Well, that leaves me with Celes – said Edgar a little upset. Celes noticed it and smiled. He wanted to go with Terra.  
  
-If Cole is going to find Mog, Celes and Edgar can look in the superior level on the mine, and Terra and I can look in the first level.  
  
They nodded in agreement and they walked to the cave. Locke was the fist one in, Edgar noticed a pile of snow in the just above his friend.  
  
-Pay back time – he thought. He picked up a stone from the floor and throw it to the ceiling. The snow fell over Locke, burring his body to the chest. Setzer began to laugh as well as Edgar. Terra and Celes dashed toward Locke to help him out.  
  
-Good shot – complimented Setzer still laughing.  
  
Edgar didn't answer. He just kept laughing. Locke, after several minutes, finally found the way to free himself, with the help of Celes and Terra.  
  
-What's your problem? – yelled Locke at Edgar.  
  
-I told Celes that I get my revenge – and he pointed his bump – But I promised her I won't kill you – he smiled to Celes, that stared at him frowning.  
  
-Lets get going – said Setzer still laughing as he wipe a tear from his eye. They nodded and split according to what they agreed previously.  
  
****** Locke crossed the last gallery that lead to the Moogle Village. He was in a really bad mood. He was freezing, cause his clothes were wet and he kept insulting Edgar under his breath.  
  
-That lousy, stupid, jerk... If I catch a cold is going to be his fault... - he sneezed – And now he's alone with Celes... He better don't even think to make a move on her...  
  
He arrived to the Moogle Village. They kept calling that place like that even if the only habitants were Mog and Umaro. Locke began to call for Mog and after some minutes he heard a Kuppo! And a little moogle appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
-Mog! – exclaimed happily Locke and hugging the moogle he said– It's nice to see you again.  
  
-Me too, kuppo – said Mog smiling – What brings you here, kuppo?  
  
-It's a long story... - and he told to Mog everything, since the attacks to Figaro to the founding of the mysterious plaques.  
  
-So I was wondering if you had seen something like it in here – concluded Locke.  
  
-I hadn't, kuppo, but maybe Unaro has seen something, kuppo – said Mog.  
  
-Speaking of the yeti... Where is he? I thought Umaro would be with you...  
  
-He likes to wander around the mines, kuppo – then noticing Locke's wet clothes he asked – Why are you wet, kuppo?  
  
-That's also a long story – answered Locke – But I tell you later. Now... Why don't we go to look Umaro and the plaque? Who knows? Maybe we find the plaque and something else, like some gold or a treasure – and his eyes sparkle at this idea.  
  
-You don't change, kuppo – said Mog sighing, following Locke.  
  
****** Edgar and Celes search the walls of the gallery very carefully. It was the third gallery they been searching and there were no clues of the plaque. Celes was examining the bottom part of the wall when she heard Edgar singing in a low voice:  
  
-"I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, Only you, my chosen one... Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more!"  
  
-What are you singing? – she asked surprised.  
  
Edgar smiled:  
  
-An aria from an opera I saw like four years ago. It was a really nice one, although I never saw the ending – the he said raising his eyebrows – You must know it. After all you read the whole thing.  
  
-Of course I know how it ends, but I'm not going to tell you.  
  
-Why? – asked Edgar frowning.  
  
-Because you almost make me a widow before I got married – she said seriously.  
  
-I told you I had my revenge... The worst thing that can happen to the thief is to catch a cold... - he stood next to Celes and said in a begging tone – Come on, Chere, at least tell me who ends up with Maria. Draco or Ralse? – and he stared at her with eyes of a puppy.  
  
Celes smiled and said:  
  
-Okay... Draco and Ralse fight in a duel. Draco beats Ralse, and after a romantic scene he and Maria returned to their homeland.  
  
-How nice this opera has a happy ending. All of the operas I saw before were quite tragic... - he smiled – Can you sing it for me? – asked Edgar.  
  
-Don't push it – was Celes answer. Then grabbing his ear she said – Now, lets keep looking – and she dragged him from the ear to his search spot, and returned to her's.  
  
Edgar rubbed his soar ear.  
  
-Men... - he said in low voice – She's going to be a tough mother.  
  
-You said something? – asked Celes frowning.  
  
-No – rushed to say Edgar – I'm just looking – he smiled nervously.  
  
-Good – said Celes and continued to explore the wall.  
  
After they explored the whole gallery, they found nothing, so they moved to the next one. While they walked to the next gallery, Celes said:  
  
-It was a nice gesture of you to give your cloak to Terra.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-She was freezing – he simply said.  
  
Celes smiled.  
  
-There's no doubt that you truly love her. I mean, you wouldn't do such a thing for me.  
  
Edgar blushed slightly and he said:  
  
-Of course I would... But you bring your own cloak so...  
  
-Yeah, right – was all that Celes said, making Edgar blush more. They kept walking and they reached the gallery. As soon as they entered Edgar smiled. Celes stared at him with a frown and asked:  
  
-Why are you smiling?  
  
Edgar pointed the other side of the gallery. There was a big white yeti that began to walk towards them, growling with happiness.  
  
-Umaro... - said Celes happily.  
  
Umaro arrived next to them and hugged them at the same time, so tightly that they began to choke.  
  
-Glad... to... see... you... too – said Edgar while Celes fight to get some air into her lungs. Umaro let go of them as he kept growling. After they recovered, Edgar said:  
  
-Look Umaro. We're looking for a golden objet that looks like this – and he draw in the snow on the ground – Have you seen something like this?  
  
Umaro nodded and growled. Celes and Edgar stared at each other surprised.  
  
-Are you sure? – asked Celes.  
  
Umaro nodded again.  
  
Can you take us where it is? – asked Edgar anxiously.  
  
Umaro growled and began to walk. Celes and Edgar followed him. They walked across several galleries until they arrived to the place were they found Umaro for the fist time. Umaro began to growl as he pointed with his big hand the wall with the skull on it. Edgar and Celes walked to it and examined the wall, and they saw a golden objet buried in the wall. Edgar took out his Drill from his tool kit and began to make a hole in the wall until the object fell in the floor. Celes took it holding her breath: -WE FOUND IT!!! – she screamed. She gave the object to Edgar that smiled as soon as he confirmed what Celes said.  
  
-You're right – he said. Umaro growled. Edgar assumed that he wanted to see it so he gave it to the yeti – We must find the others and get the hell out of here – he said. Celes nodded. She turned to leave when she suddenly gulped as her eyes widened. Edgar noticed this and followed Celes eyes. His eyes also widened. He stepped in front of Celes and he said challenging:  
  
-What are you doing here?  
  
****** Terra sighed in disappointment. The plaque wasn't there either. Setzer cursed and said to her:  
  
-Come, we have one gallery left.  
  
Terra nodded and followed the gambler. She wasn't sure how long they've been looking for the plaque, but it certainly was a long time, because she was begging to get tired. She fixed the cloak and almost unconsciously she inhaled the scent on it.  
  
-Smells like lavender – she thought – And it certainly smells like Edgar.  
  
Setzer stare at Edgar from the corner of his eye and noticed the red in Terra's cheeks. He wondered if it had something to do with Edgar and the cloak. And if it does, then his friend would be one of the happiest men in the whole world. He noticed the way Edgar stared at Terra, and he certainly didn't look at her as a friend. Setzer only hoped that Terra had already forgotten, what he thought were absurd feelings for the general.  
  
They arrived to the gallery in the farthest side of the mine, that was the last one for them to search. As she searched, she kept smelling the aroma in the cloak, and couldn't help but to remember Edgar's smile. It was so warm and tender as well as his arms. His hug had something that made her feel so comfortable, like if she belong to those reassuring arms. At this thought Terra felt how her face became every second warmer. Setzer noticed once again Terra blushing and asked:  
  
-Is everything okay? – he hid a smile – You're face is all red.  
  
Terra nodded nervously.  
  
-Yes... I'm just... tired – she murmured. She felt so uncomfortable with those thoughts that she asked to Setzer so she could think something else:  
  
-And how things are going with Maria?  
  
Setzer raised his eyebrows surprised by the question, but still he answered:  
  
-Good... Before I went to pick you to go to Thamasa, we went on a date, and I spent a really nice time with her...  
  
-I'm glad – said Terra sincerely.  
  
-Yeah, me too... I think that maybe Maria is the one for me – said Setzer with a small smile. It was he first time he said that out loud and he liked how it sound.  
  
Terra smiled too.  
  
-Well, I su... - she got interrupted because a distant explosion was heard. Terra and Setzer stared at each other.  
  
-It came from above – said Setzer.  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
-Lets go and check – she said and they ran to where they heard the sound.  
  
-Maybe Edgar used a bomb to free the plaque – said Setzer, noticing the angst on Terra's face. Terra just nodded. Yes, Setzer was right, it was a bomb that Edgar used, but, why she felt so uneasy?  
  
They arrived to the upper level and saw Locke and Mog that stopped running at the sight of them.  
  
-You heard? – asked Locke.  
  
They both say yes.  
  
-It came from where Celes and Edgar are supposed to be... - continued Locke, worry in his voice. Another explosion was heard.  
  
-Then lets hurry, kuppo – said Mog. They agreed and ran full speed.  
  
****** The answer that Gaston gave to Edgar's question was Figa. Edgar grabbed Celes from her waist and jumped laterally to avoid the spell, that crashed on the nearest wall, making an deafening sound. Celes stared at the wall in horror. She never thought she'll ever see magic in action again. She was almost in shock.  
  
Edgar reacted and unsheathed his sword and took out his auto cross bow. Gaston wasn't alone, he came with at least 50 men in their red armors. And they hadn't good intentions. Cause they began to attack with their swords. Edgar immediately shot them with the auto cross bow but some managed to avoid the arrows and attacked him with the swords. Edgar dodged the blows, but he wasn't able to reply the attacks, and he could only defend.  
  
Celes finally reacted and also unsheathed her sword and helped Edgar. Gaston kept smiling and once again used Figa, but this time it was directed to Umaro, that ducked and barely avoided the attack, that once again collided on a wall. Making Gaston began to laugh.  
  
Edgar and Celes kept defending from the men in red, that finally began to fell.  
  
-We cannot let Gaston use magic again – said Edgar as he stabbed a man in the neck, and blocking a blow he asked – You think you can use Runic?  
  
Celes pressed her lips before she answered:  
  
-I can try...  
  
-That's good enough – said Edgar – I'll cover for you when it's time.  
  
Celes nodded while she defeated to soldiers with one blow. Gaston looked at the fight really amused, like a kid with a new toy. Then he once again casted Figa. Edgar noticed the red sphere forming and yelled to Celes:  
  
-NOW!  
  
Celes raised her sword above her head and said:  
  
-RUNIC!  
  
The spell was immediately absorbed by Celes sword with a shining white light. Gaston's face transfigured with anger and said with his cold voice to Umaro when he saw the golden object shining in the yetis' hand:  
  
-Give me the plaque, now.  
  
Umaro growled as he shook his head. Gaston walked slowly to him.  
  
-I said, give me the plaque, now.  
  
Umaro shook his head again and tried to hit Gaston with his enormous fists, but Gaston moved so fast that Umaro failed.  
  
-So you won't give it to me? – said Gaston that was now at Umaro's back – Then, you leave me no choice...  
  
Edgar and Celes heard Gaston's last sentence and turned to see how Gaston traveled Umaro's chest with his sword.  
  
-UMARO!!!! – shouted both Edgar and Celes, as well as Locke, Terra, Mog and Setzer that arrived in time to see how Umaro fell like in slow motion into the ground as he let go of the plaque that fell in front of Gaston's feet that picked it up as an evil smile curved his lips.  
  
-I warned – he said in a low voice. The raising his voice he ordered – Let go, we have nothing else to do here.  
  
The few men left said:  
  
-Yes, sir – and walked next to Gaston that turned to see them. His eyes examined the faces sadness in Umaro's friends, and when he saw Terra, his smile grew in twisted happiness and when his eyes met Edgar's he said to the King of Figaro:  
  
-We'll meet again Edgar – he grinned – And next time I'll kill you – and saying that, he and the rest of the men vanished.  
  
Edgar ran to Umaro and tried to find any trace of life in his huge body, but it was worthless, Umaro was dead. Edgar punched the ground with his fist. Terra and Celes began to cry softly. Setzer and Mog lowered their heads, as Locke out an arm arounde Celes's shoulder he said:  
  
-We need to use a phoenix down.  
  
Edgar raised his eyes to his friend and said:  
  
-It would be of no use... His vitality is gone... There's nothing we can do to help him... He's dead – and Edgar felt how hate grew in his chest as he pronounced this words.  
  
-Let bury Umaro here, kuppo – said Mog sadly – It was his favorite place in the mines, kuppo.  
  
Edgar and Setzer began to dig a hole in the ground and they put Umaro's body in the hole. After a minute of silence, they covered the body with the ground they removed.  
  
-Lets go back – said Setzer. They nodded and they abandoned the cave and boarded the ship that flew towards Figaro. 


	8. A bad omen

Chapter VIII: A bad omen.  
  
Sabin walked around the library like a lion in a cage. Since they gave the plaque to Braguin he'd been with the old archeologist in the library and almost every five minutes he asked the old man if he had discovered something, but Braguin, or didn't listen to him or just ignored him, because he didn't answer. And the patience of the prince was beginning to fade. Although patience wasn't exactly one of his biggest qualities. So he decided to leave the library and he went with Cyan and Strago that were in the room of the later. But he quickly got bored, they were using words he didn't understand and he wasn't in a mood to ask what they meant so he abandoned the room and went to his favorite part of the castle: the roof of the main tower, that was also his brother's favorite.  
  
He stared at the sky. It was a nice afternoon. It wasn't too hot as they often were in Figaro and even the breeze wasn't as warm as it used to be. He even dared to think it was a little cold. He took a deep breath as he stared at the men working on the reparations of the castle. It might take a while until the castle could be totally repaired, but if the battles continue to carry on, it may be longer than he imagined.  
  
He sighed. It was in moments like that that he felt a great admiration for his brother. He was grateful with Edgar for letting him go, sacrificing his own freedom for his. Besides, he always knew that his brother was more capable to rule the kingdom, and he had proven it. Sabin couldn't imagine himself handling with the Empire, Kefka and with the other matters of the kingdom as well as his brother did. And with the present situation, his thoughts were reassured. And even if he wasn't a good leader as Edgar, but he was going to help his brother to defend Figaro, after all, he was the prince and he really loved Figaro, although it didn't look like it.  
  
He stretched his arms and returned inside. As he walked towards the library he thought it maybe a good idea to write to Master Duncan. He was a great fighter and he could be of great help during the battles. Besides, he wanted to see his master. But he thought he may ask Edgar's opinion before writing to Duncan.  
  
He opened the door of the library and Braguin was still examining the plaque. Sabin patted him in the shoulder as he asked: -How's it going?  
  
Braguin answered without removing his eyes from the plaque:  
  
-I'll need more time – and he said no more.  
  
Sabin frowned a little upset. He was tempted to punch Braguin on the head, but he contained himself and left to the dinning room, after a maid informed them that the food was ready, but Braguin was so concentrated that he stayed in the library. When Sabin arrived, Strago and Cyan were already in their sits.  
  
-He found something? – asked eagerly Strago.  
  
Sabin shook his head.  
  
-He said he needs more time – he said as the food was served in the plates.  
  
Cyan and Strago only sighed. They ate in silence and when they were done, they decided to go to the main gate to wait for the arrival of their friends.  
  
Around 8 o'clock, Clyde's group return. They seemed tired.  
  
-You were lucky? – asked Sabin to Clyde as they approached them.  
  
-No... It seems that Edgar was right, Gaston has a plaque in his possession – said Clyde upset.  
  
Sabin cursed under his breath.  
  
-How thou managed to return here so soon? – asked Cyan with his typical polite and respectful tone.  
  
-His Majesty sent a ship to bring us here when we ended our searching – answered Thiago. -And it really was a fast trip – said Relm – It was not as fast as the Falcon, but certainly was fast... - she made a pause before she asked – Have Setzer and the other arrived yet?  
  
Sabin shook his head.  
  
-Remember that the mines of Narshe are huge – he said – I think they'll return in a couple of hours... I think it's better if we go inside... It's getting colder – he said as a clod breeze blew.  
  
-Yeah... - said Clyde as he stroke the head of his dog – It's a strange breeze for a place like these.  
  
They only nodded as they entered the castle. Sabin and Strago went to check on Braguin, that gave the same answer: I'll need more time. They went to the dinning room, were Clyde, Relm, Gau and Thiago had dinner. Gau told all the details of what happened in the cave.  
  
-That means that Gaston and company knew the importance of the plaques before we even knew they existed – said Clyde as he gave a piece of dry meat to Interceptor.  
  
-I wonder what are Gaston true intentions – said Sabin scratching his head.  
  
-Well, one thing is sure, they're not good intentions – said Strago.  
  
They nodded in agreement and finished the food in silence. It was almost ten o' clock when one of the guards entered the room and informed:  
  
-The airship has arrived.  
  
They ran to the back part of the castle. One by one they appeared on the Falcon's door, one's with a sad gesture, other's with an angry one. And for their surprise Mog appeared just behind Terra and was the last one to abandon the ship.  
  
-What happened? – asked a worried Sabin to his brother, that had a really scary look on his face.  
  
-Umaro is dead – was Edgar's answer.  
  
-WHAT?! – exclaimed Sabin and Relm in unison – How it happened?  
  
-He was killed, kuppo, by that guy named Gaston, kuppo – said Mog sadly – He traveled Umaro's chest with a sword, kuppo...  
  
-That bastard – said Clyde clenching his fists – And why he did such a thing?  
  
-Because Umaro didn't handle the plaque when he demanded... - said Setzer angry and sad.  
  
-That means... - began to say Strago but Edgar finished the sentence for him:  
  
-That Gaston stole the plaque from us...  
  
-So now he has two – said Sabin in a low voice.  
  
-Then I was right – said Edgar with a strange smile – Which one? The one in the Ancient Castle or the one in the Veldt?  
  
-In the Veldt – answered Gau – The animals in the cave told that some men dressed in red armors went there a couple of months ago and left after they found a strange golden object.  
  
Edgar only gave a single nod.  
  
-So you find the plaque in the Ancient Castle – said Edgar to his brother.  
  
-Yes... We had a fight with some of Gaston's men and with a behemot, but we defeated them. Braguin is in the library studying it. A cold breeze blew, making them to shiver. Edgar frowned.  
  
-What the hell is this breeze? – he said to himself. Then raising his voice he said – Why don't we go inside? It's kinda cold out here.  
  
They entered the castle. Before they arrived to the dinning room, Edgar and Setzer decided to go to the library first. Edgar walked next to Braguin and asked to the old archeologist that was writing something in a paper:  
  
-How's it going?  
  
-Oh! Your Majesty – said Braguin a little surprised – I finally managed to decipher what this one says... I would've end up earlier, but your brother kept interrupting me and distracting me.  
  
Edgar smile lightly. Setzer asked:  
  
-So, what it says?  
  
-It says: When the world was created The Gods gifted it with a power that flows inside.  
  
-I assume that Sabin found plaque number one – said Edgar.  
  
-You're right, Your Majesty, this is plaque number one... Did you find another plaque?  
  
Setzer and Edgar shook their heads.  
  
-I'm afraid that Gaston has the other two plaques... - said Edgar trying to hide the hate that pronouncing Gaston name produced him.  
  
Braguin sighed disappointed.  
  
-Well, I'll try to see what else I can discover, but I without the other two plaques, I cannot assure anything. -I understand – said Edgar slowly. He sighed and asked – Why don't we go to eat something?  
  
Setzer and Braguin nodded and they went to the dinning room, where the others were already eating. They sat and began to eat. When they were done, Braguin informed what he decipher in the plaque. They listen to him silently, not knowing what it could meant. Edgar broke the silence by saying:  
  
-We better get ready for the battle.  
  
They nodded and left the room to get prepared. As Edgar put on his armor, he thought that now that Gaston had two plaques in his hands, his attacks were going to be more violent and aggressive. After all, he was eager to posses the plaques, but if he wanted them, he had to pass over his dead body. And that was never going to happen, because he wanted to make Gaston pay for what he did to Umaro.  
  
He abandoned his room and went to his post and waited for the attack. But there was no attack. Edgar's frown grew deep as them minutes passed and became two hours.  
  
-I don't think they're coming tonight – said Locke a little relieved for not having to fight.  
  
-We better return to the castle – suggested Setzer – It's getting colder out here – and a cold wind blew.  
  
Edgar nodded and said to the general next to him:  
  
-Order the return to the castle. But be prepared, just in case.  
  
The general followed Edgar's instruction as they returned to the castle, where Celes, Terra, Relm and Strago asked:  
  
-Why he didn't attack?  
  
Edgar just shrugged.  
  
-You must be tired. Why don't you go to bed? – he said to his friends. They agreed and went to their rooms. But Edgar went to his office instead, followed by Setzer and Thiago.  
  
-Worried? – asked Setzer as Edgar sat in the chair.  
  
-I just wonder what Gaston's up to now – said the king as he removed the helmet and scratched his head – I thought he was going to attack with all his power to take the rest of the plaques form us, but I never expected this.  
  
-You're right – said Setzer sitting in the chair in front of Edgar – But if you ask me I think he's going to use a different pattern to attack.  
  
-Maybe you're right – said Edgar. He sighed – If only we knew where his base is...  
  
-Yeah... - said Setzer – But we're clue less where it could be... They just disappeared like if the earth swallowed them...  
  
-There must be a way to find where his base is – murmured Edgar.  
  
-Perhaps there's a way – said Thiago that was standing in the frame of the door.  
  
-What do you mean by that, kid? – questioned Setzer turning to face him.  
  
-Well, I think there may be a way to sneak in their base... - said Thiago.  
  
-What way? – asked Edgar curious.  
  
-The next time they attack Figaro, I can steal the armor of one of Gaston's men, put it on and, well, followed them into their base. That way I can find out where his base is and how we can attack it so we have the advantage – explained Thiago.  
  
Edgar and Setzer stared at each other between surprised and pleased.  
  
-That's a good idea – said Setzer raising an eyebrow.  
  
-Something he'll never expect – said Edgar. Then staring at Thiago he asked to him – Are you sure you want to do it?  
  
Thiago nodded.  
  
-Of course – he said confident – I'll do anything to help Figaro.  
  
-But I don't want to jeopardize your life – said Edgar a little concerned.  
  
-Don't worry, Your Majesty – said Thiago smiling – I'm good at passing unnoticed and sneaking. Nothing's going to happen to me...  
  
-Let the kid do it – said Setzer – I'm sure he'll do it well.  
  
-Okay, Thiago – said Edgar – The next time they attack, we'll help you to put out your plan...  
  
Thiago smiled once again and left the office after making little reverence with his head and closing the door behind him.  
  
-A brave kid – said Setzer after he left.  
  
-Just like his father – muttered Edgar.  
  
-How his father died? – asked Setzer with curiosity.  
  
-He was killed by one of his former ship companions in the pub of South Figaro. The man claimed that he stole from him, and killed him as playback. Of course the murderer is now in jail – answered Edgar.  
  
-Poor Thiago – said Setzer with pity.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-That's why I offered him to stay and work for me. He had no one else in the world, but his father, and I didn't want him to return to be a pirate. He's very handy and always willing to help, as you have seen – he said.  
  
Setzer just sighed, nodding. He stood and said that he was going to get some sleep, advising Edgar to do the same. The gambler left the office, leaving Edgar submerged in his thoughts. He couldn't get the image of Umaro dying out of his head. He never imagined that he would see one of his friends die. He stood and walked to the window and opened it. It was really cold. Edgar didn't remembered a time where the night were as cold as that night. He rubbed his arms, and remembered that Terra kept his cloak. He took a deep breath and abandoned his office and went to his room. He laid in the bed, still dressed. In his mind, the image of Gaston, with that cold smile kept appearing, making him unable to sleep. But what make him felt more unease was the way that Gaston stared at Terra, with a twisted happiness. He stared at the ceiling until he fell into slumber.  
  
******  
  
-Why didn't you let me attack tonight? –asked Gaston angrily standing next to the red curtains – I would have smashed that stupid king once and for all, and recover the plaques from them.  
  
-Because I have another plan – said the cold voice from the curtains.  
  
-What is it? – asked Gaston still angry.  
  
-It involves Kraven – answered the voice.  
  
-Kraven? – said surprised Gaston – But how? Remember he can't get in contact with anything material, because his infusion went wrong. And he won't be able to steal the plaques, not even touch them.  
  
-Who said I wanted Kraven to steal the plaques? – said the voice.  
  
-Then? – asked Gaston a little confused.  
  
-You told me that the Terra that Kraven mentioned the King of Figaro was in love with was the same Terra we knew – Gaston nodded. The voice continued – Well, if she once helped us, she may do it again.  
  
Gaston raised an eyebrow interested as he asked smiling:  
  
-What's your plan?  
  
-I want to explain it until Kraven arrives, but I can anticipate you that you'll collaborate too – said the voice.  
  
Gaston only grinned. He could only imagine the suffering of the King of Figaro and his friends, and that was certainly an amusing idea.  
  
******  
  
Terra opened her eyes slowly. She stared at the window and thought it was pretty early, because, there was no sunlight, but for her surprise it was already 10 in the morning. She opened the window and noticed that there were grey clouds covering the sky, and the cold breeze kept blowing. She returned inside and sat in the edge of the bed, as she stared at Edgar's cloak that was in the chair next to the bed. She remembered the thoughts she had the day before in Narshe. For some reason, she no longer felt depressed, sad or unsatisfied. She no longer yearned for Leo. The simple thought of Edgar made her feel comforted and secure. The feeling that appeared everytime she was in his arms, everytime he smiled, everytime he was around.  
  
But now she was confused about her feelings toward Edgar. Gratitude, friendship or maybe something else? She wasn't sure of the answer. Terra sighed and decided to put on her clothes and fix her hair. She grabbed Edgar's cloak from the chair and left the room. In the hallway she found a maid that informed her that Edgar, Sabin, Braguin, Setzer and Thiago were already up, and where in the dinning room. Terra thanked the information and went to the dinning room. In the way she met with Locke, Celes, Relm and Clyde. They entered the room and noticed that Edgar and Sabin were missing. Terra asked the others where they were. Thiago answered that they were in Edgar's office, with the major of South Figaro.  
  
They waited for the others to wake (Mog, Strago, Cyan and Gau) and had breakfast, while they remembered some moments they shared with Umaro. Minutes later, Sabin entered the room alone, saying that Edgar stayed in his office, arguing he had to catch up with the work. After they finished eating, Braguin went to the library accompanied by Strago and Cyan. Celes, Relm, Mog and Gau went to the gardens. Setzer, Locke, Sabin and Thiago decided to stay and play poker. Terra was the first one to leave the room and went to Edgar's office. She knocked the door as she hold his cloak. She heard the voice of Edgar allowing her in.  
  
-Busy? – asked Terra as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Edgar, that was reading a paper, raised his eyes and smiled at the sight of her.  
  
-For you, never – he said. Terra tried not to blush as this comment.  
  
-Sabin told us that the major of South Figaro came – she said after s moment of silence.  
  
-He wanted to discuss about the situation with Gaston – said Edgar dully.  
  
-Discuss? – asked Terra frowning.  
  
-Yes... He said he was concerned about the citizens in South Figaro, because the war may affect the town. I told him I'll never allow the war reach South Figaro. I thought he believed me, but I'm not sure, and honestly I don't care. I have more important things to worry about – answered Edgar annoyed. He sighed and smiling he asked – What brings you here?  
  
Terra remembered the cloak she was carrying in her arms and said:  
  
-I came to return your cloak – and she stretched her arms. Edgar stood from the chair, but instead of grabbing the cloak, he grabbed Terra's hand. At the contact of his hand, Terra couldn't help to blush.  
  
-What are you doing? – she asked nervously.  
  
-Come with me – he said, opening the door with his free hand and pulling her outside.  
  
-Where are we going? – she asked still nervous.  
  
Edgar didn't answer. He just kept his hand on hers and dragged her until they reached the roof of the highest tower of the castle.  
  
-Why you brought me here? – questioned Terra, as she began to shiver, because the air was cold.  
  
-I wanted to talk to you without interruptions – he answered as he let go of her hand and grabbed the cloak in her arms and put it around he shoulders.  
  
-Of what? – asked Terra.  
  
Edgar lain his back against the rock banister and said:  
  
-I just wanted to know how you were feeling, that's all.  
  
Terra walked next to him and said as she fixed her eyes on the cloudy gray sky.  
  
-Since our last talk, I've felt much better – she said – I just needed to talk to someone. And I'm so glad you forced me to talk, because now I understand that I just had to let Leo go. I didn't notice when it happened, but I no longer love Leo. I think I was just in love of the idea, of the memory of Leo. But now I realized that I was just obsessed of what would've happened if Leo lived – she took a deep breath and concluded – And I must thank you, Edgar. Because of you I was able to figure this out.  
  
Edgar listened to her, feeling how happiness began to grow in his chest. He looked at her trying to make sure she was being honest and what he saw in her green orbs was the light that always lighten her eyes, that light he didn't see the past days, that unique light that make Terra so special.  
  
-I'm glad I was of help – he said trying to contain the excitement that her words produced him – But I'm happier that you are just your old self.  
  
Terra smiled and nodded. Edgar smiled back. Maybe know he had a chance with Terra. He bit his under lip, doubtful, staring at Terra's profile as she stared at the horizon. He heard the voice of Celes saying that he should tell her how he felt about her. He sighed and after more seconds of mental struggle, he made up his mind. He put his hands on Terra's shoulders and make her face him. Terra stared at Edgar with eyes of surprise. Edgar (maybe for the first time) didn't what to tell her. All the lines he used on those situations, sounded shallow and empty. The only he could think of one thing to do. Terra felt how her face turned bright red and how her heart began to beat furiously as Edgar's lips began to move closer to hers.  
  
Ten inches.  
  
-I hope she doesn't reject me – thought Edgar.  
  
Nine inches.  
  
-Oh my! What's he doing? – thought Terra.  
  
Eight inches. Seven inches.  
  
-Just a little more – thought Edgar closing his eyes. Six inches.  
  
-He's going to kiss me... It's the first time I'm going to be kissed like this – thought Terra as she closed her eyes too.  
  
Five inches. Four inches.  
  
-Oh dear Bahamut! – thought Terra excited and nervous as she put her arms around Edgar's neck.  
  
Three inches. Two inches.  
  
Their lips were bearly touching when they heard the deafening sound of a thunder. Terra release Edgar's neck and move a step backwards as she opened her eyes. Edgar also opened his eyes and raised them to the sky and said on a low voice:  
  
-Damn nature – and he felt a drop of water of his face. He frowned – Water? – he murmured.  
  
The drop multiplied into thousand of hundreds of drops as the storm unleashed. Terra ran inside for refuge. But Edgar stayed in the rain as he muttered:  
  
-Impossible... It can't be raining. It's just impossible.  
  
Terra noticed Edgar still in the rain. She shouted to him, but he didn't even move an inch. He kept muttering it was just impossible. Terra ran to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.  
  
-Why are you so surprised? – asked Terra, frowning, once inside – It seems looks like you never saw rain before.  
  
-Not in Figaro – answered Edgar.  
  
-What do you mean? – said Terra still with the frown.  
  
-The last registered rain in Figaro was when my great grand father was the King.  
  
Terra's eyes widened.  
  
-And that was like 85 years ago – continued Edgar – Now you understand why I'm so surprised...  
  
Terra nodded. They stayed in silence as they walked toward they chambers. Terra avoided to stare Edgar directly in his eyes. She wasn't sure why she did what she did up in the tower. If a few hours she was confused about her feelings for Edgar, now she was even more confused. On the other hand, it felt so fine, it felt correct. Like it was the right thing, and she was so eager for it to happen.  
  
Edgar noticed Terra staring away from him. Edgar felt totally frustrated. When he finally was brave enough to do what he did, it began to rain. But even if he only caressed her lips, he felt something he never felt before for any woman he had kissed before. And that only confirmed his love for Terra. But he wanted to know how she felt about him. So, before they arrived to the hallway that lead to her room, he began to say:  
  
-Terra, I ...- but he was interrupted by all his friends that ran to them.  
  
-What the hell with the rain in a desert? – said Locke – First the creepy cold of yesterday, now, this rain.  
  
-Yeah – agreed Sabin – I thought that in the deserts never rained.  
  
-I was telling Terra that the last registered rain in Figaro was around 85 years ago. I think my grandfather was only a little kid, that's why he didn't remember it – explained Edgar, noticing that Terra walked rapidly to her room, sighed disappointed. He said he was going to change his clothes and went to his room.  
  
******  
  
It kept raining all day. And the rain make Edgar feel uneasy. Like if something extraordinary was about to happen. But he didn't have time to worry about that. It was almost midnight, and he was already in his position in the battlefield, that was like a gigantic swamp. It was going to be pretty difficult to maneuver with mud until their knees. Edgar, through the rain, saw the red armors of Gaston's men. He exchanged a quick glance with Thiago that nodded. It was time to put his plan on action. Edgar sighed, and gave the order to the troops to march.  
  
The armies met and the battle began. Edgar and Setzer exchanged a sign with Thiago. At this, Thiago nodded and killed the man he was fighting, whose complexion was just like his. He dragged the corpse with difficulty until he was sure no one see him and put on his armor, and stayed there hidden, and waited for the battle to end.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle was a rough one. The mud made it slow and they began to get tired quickly. Edgar was looking for Gaston, but he didn't see him, and the rain make the vision difficult.  
  
Inside, Celes, Strago, Relm and Terra were in their respective posts. And although she could here the fight mixed with the rain, she was like in another place. She could feel vividly Edgar's breath in her mouth and she blushed at this memory. She was so submerged in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the shadow that began to materialize behind her. Kraven smiled when he realized Terra didn't feel his presence. Kraven open his arms and with a fast move covered Terra with his grey cloak. Terra only felt how she fell into shadow and she was transported away.  
  
Terra wasn't sure how many time passed until she felt what was dragging her stopped moving. The shadows slowly vanished and she found herself outside the castle and far form the battle. She looked around and saw a man with rusty clothes kneeling behind her. She turned and almost fainted when she saw Gaston standing in front of her, smiling.  
  
-Good work, Kraven – said Gaston to the man with the rusty clothes. That only bowed his head.  
  
Terra tried to run away but Gaston hold her wrists and whispered to her ear:  
  
-So, you're the famous half – esper that I heard so much about. You must wonder what I brought you here. Well, it's just you once served the Empire, and I thought it was time for you to do it again... - Gaston's tightened his grip – And now you must be asking yourself why? Well, it's just that you're the person that the pathetic King of Figaro holds dearest to his heart – he looked at her scared and surprised face – What? You didn't knew? How indiscreet of me. That's why is going to be so funny when you do what I want you to do... - he let go of one of her arms and took something out of his pocket – Remember the slave crown? – Terra's eyes widened with fear – Well, here I have something that it's even better – he showed her two little silver triangles of about an inch – This things can make you do as I say and be conscious of it. How about that? Even if you tried to refuse, you won't be able to control yourself, no matter how hard you try – Gaston smiled – Isn't it great? – Terra tried to release her hand, but Gaston casted:  
  
-Sleep.  
  
Terra felt how her eyelids began to close against her will. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her efforts were useless, and the last she heard was Gaston's laugh. 


	9. Puppet

Author Notes: In the previous chapter, the last sentence should've said: "Gaston's laughter". A little typing mistake. I also want to use this space to thank the reviewers: Nintendofan, Lynda – chan, Erin Tribal, lzn64 and last but not least ZRO4825. To be honest I didn't expect any reviews, I just write for the pleasure of writing, but having reviews only motivates me to put my best in each chapter, hoping you keep enjoying my story. By the way, ZRO4825, I promise Edgar will go ballistic on Gaston in future chapters, you just wait.  
  
But now, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter IX: Puppet.  
  
The battle was almost over. Thanks to the strategy that Cyan suggested. In the previous fights, the army of Figaro waited until the army of Gaston marched until they were 300 yards from the castle, where the army of Figaro waited for them. The men of Gaston attacked in blocks of about 100 men. But with the rain, the strategy of the blocks didn't work at all, and the idea of Cyan of marching as the enemies marched, worked perfectly, because they got confused on how to attack. Three hours after the beginning of the battle, the enemies began to retreat, that was when Thiago left his hideout and ran away with them.  
  
-Men, that was exhausting! – exclaimed Locke as they returned to the castle.  
  
-I've never fought in conditions like the ones out there – said Clyde while they entered the throne room – But we won.  
  
-Yeah – said Sabin smiling – We certainly kick their butts.  
  
Celes and the others (except Terra, although no one notice her absence) arrived to the throne room, where all the satisfied warriors told their version of the battle. Everybody seemed pretty satisfied, but Edgar, that was sitting in the throne, all covered with mud as his friends, frowning. Gaston didn't appear at all, and that was something that preoccupied him. He thought, actually, he was sure that Gaston was going to be in the front line, eager to fight with him. But Gaston didn't show up. And Edgar was sure that he was up to something, and he had a feeling that it was something not good.  
  
Setzer noticed his friend's expression and walking next to him, he asked:  
  
-Are you worried about Thiago?  
  
Edgar returned to reality and answered:  
  
-Yeah, that too.  
  
-That too? – repeated Setzer.  
  
-It's just that I didn't see Gaston tonight, so I was wondering the reason – said Edgar with a tired tone.  
  
Setzer nodded.  
  
-Maybe it's just a part of a new strategy or somethin' – said Setzer with calm.  
  
-Maybe is just that – repeated Edgar sighing as if he was trying to believe those words.  
  
-Why don't we go to rest? We're pretty tired – suggested Setzer in a loud voice so everybody listen to him.  
  
They agreed with the gambler and left to their rooms. Edgar was the last one to left the throne room. He walked slowly to his room, but when he was about to open the door of the tower where his room was, he saw Terra, walking to the tower where her room was. Edgar remembered what happened in the top of the castle, and decided that it was the right time to talk about it.  
  
-Terra! Wait! – he yelled. Terra stop in her tracks. Edgar ran to her as fast as his tired legs let him. He stopped next to her, inside the tower, panting heavily.  
  
-I just wanted to talk with you – said Edgar after he recovered his breath.  
  
"Don't kill him yet."  
  
Terra just looked him with a strange cold glance and said:  
  
-About what? – and her tone was as cold as the ice in Narshe.  
  
Edgar stared at her frowning, but he said:  
  
-About what happened yesterday... You know, in the tower...  
  
"Don't kill him. Make him suffer".  
  
Terra kept staring at him with inexpressive, icy eyes and said:  
  
-That's not important.  
  
Edgar's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and pain as he muttered:  
  
-What?  
  
"Make him feel pain".  
  
-I said that what happened it's not important at all. I just let go with the moment, but it didn't matter at all – said Terra with a cold tone, rare in her voice – And I don't want you to get close to me like that again.  
  
Edgar couldn't believe his ears. That couldn't be the same Terra he almost kissed, the Terra he madly love. Why she talked to him like that? What was wrong with her?  
  
-Is that all? – asked Terra even colder.  
  
Edgar could only nod. Terra left to her room without even staring at him. Edgar close the door behind his back and stayed on the rain, feeling his heart hurt, and the rest of his body numb.  
  
******  
  
"Get me the plaques".  
  
Terra waited in her room, until she was sure she would be free to wander around the castle. She left her room quietly and walked al the way to the library, with care, avoiding a couple of sleepy guards. She opened the door, and was surprised when she saw Braguin, still awake, studying the plaques.  
  
"Bring me the plaques, now".  
  
Terra walked next to Braguin. The old archeologist felt her presence and said to her:  
  
-Miss Terra? What can I do for you?  
  
"Do what you must to steal the plaques and bring them to me".  
  
Terra's answer was pushing Braguin from his chair and grabbing the plaques form the table.  
  
-What are you doing!? – yelled Braguin. Terra just stared at him as she put the plaques in a leather bag she had in her belt. Braguin began to yell, asking or help. Some guards entered the library.  
  
Seeing that the door was blocked, she looked for another way out.  
  
"Use any method to get out".  
  
Terra took out a little bomb from her pocket in her skirt and threw it against the wall, that exploded as soon the bomb touched it, making a deafening sound. The soldiers and Braguin dove into the floor, trying to protect from the flying rocks that were all over the library. She used that moment of confusion to escape through the hole.  
  
"Good girl".  
  
******  
  
The sound of a distant explosion woke Edgar abruptly. The noise came from the main tower. He was sleeping still dressed, so he only put on a cloak, grabbed his sword and his tools and ran to see what happened. In the way, he found Setzer, Locke, Celes, Sabin, Clyde and Interceptor. The others were so tired, that remained asleep.  
  
-What was that? – asked Sabin as they kept running.  
  
-An explosion – answered Edgar.  
  
-But how something can explode inside the castle? – said Locke.  
  
No one dared to give an answer to that question, they just kept running until they reached the library. Edgar was the first one to enter. The dust cloud impede his vision. He covered his mouth with the cloak and began to yell Braguin's name as the others helped the guards. He heard a moaning from below the table. He dashed towards it, and helped Braguin out.  
  
-Are you okay? – he asked concerned. Braguin nodded coughing – What happened here? – asked Edgar.  
  
-The... plaques ... robbed – was Braguin's answer.  
  
Edgar's eyes widened as he repeated:  
  
-Robbed? By whom?  
  
Braguin tried to answer but he kept coughing. Edgar began to shout, cursing. Clyde suggested the guards to take Braguin to the infirmary. Interceptor began to bark as he saw the hole in the wall. Clyde walked next to his dog and after examining the hole he said:  
  
-Interceptor can fin the responsible.  
  
-Are you sure? – asked Locke and Sabin in unison, as Celes tried to calm Edgar.  
  
-Interceptor's never wrong – said simply Clyde.  
  
-Then lets follow – said Edgar. The others nodded and they jumped through the hole following Interceptor.  
  
******  
  
As soon Terra jumped through the hole, Kraven, that was waiting for her, covered her with her cloak and transported her to where Gaston was waiting. They arrived to the cave of South Figaro and Kraven took her to the mysterious shrine. Kraven uncovered her.  
  
-Good girl – said Gaston with a grin from ear to ear – Now hand over the plaques to me.  
  
Terra grabbed the leather bag from her belt and gave it to Gaston that opened it, eagerly. He took out the plaques as he said ecstatic:  
  
-Finally, they are in my hands – he smiled to Terra and continued – And all because of you, half – esper. For that I must reward you – he grabbed a sword that was lying next to the altar and gave it to Terra that took it like an automaton.  
  
-Now I must recharge their power – said Gaston he put the first one and the blue blinding glow lightened the room.  
  
******  
  
Interceptor lead him through the desert, that now was more a swamp, until they reached the cave of South Figaro. They entered the cave, and even none of them said it out loud, they knew they were heading to the shrine. After all, it made sense. The shrine recharged the magical powers of the plaque and Gaston seemed to want more magic.  
  
They reached the shrine. They entered it but immediately squinted for the bright blue light that was shining intensely. When the light faded, they were able to distinguish three figures, and they almost faint when they discovered that one of those figures was no other but Terra. They stared at each other confused. Then Sabin staring at Kraven said to his brother:  
  
-Edgar, that's the guy we saw the other day enter here.  
  
Edgar followed his twin's eyes and nodded. Gaston stared at their faces and began to laugh:  
  
-Surprised to see us here? Well, let me tell you that I'm surprised you're here – he stared at Interceptor and said grinning – So that's the dog you told me Kraven... Now I understand how you got here...  
  
-What have you done to Terra? – asked Edgar with a demanding tone as he stared at Terra's strange attitude.  
  
-Watch your tone... You want to know what I did to her? – said Gaston. He walked next to Terra and said to her – Terra, say you love me.  
  
-I love you – repeated Terra with an inexpressive tone.  
  
Edgar heard this feeling how rage began to posses his body.  
  
-She also brought me the plaques – continued Gaston.  
  
-What?! – exclaimed Edgar and the others – That's impossible.  
  
-You don't believe me? – said Gaston. He asked to Terra – Tell your friends who stole the plaques and put a bomb in the castle.  
  
-I did – said Terra with the same tone.  
  
-But... Why Terra? – said Edgar in disbelief.  
  
Terra didn't answer. Gaston stepped behind her and cut the ribbon in her hair, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.  
  
-I think you look better like this – said Gaston ignoring Edgar. Terra nodded.  
  
-Tell me what you've done to her – said Edgar whose face was red of anger as he clenched his fists. The others just watched the scene with their eyes widened as Kraven just stared at their movements carefully.  
  
-Oh... You want to know – said Gaston with a mocking tone. Edgar move a step forward. Gaston smiled and said as he caressed Terra's cheek with his finger – She's under my control, because she's wearing the improved version of the slave crown.  
  
Edgar stared at Gaston frowning.  
  
-Yes, my stupid King - kept saying Gaston – I decided that if I wanted the plaques once and for all, I had to use other methods, so when we met in Narshe I decided to use one of your friends, and who better that Terra, that once was manipulated by the Empire, so, last night when you were playing war, Kraven her – he pointed Kraven – brought Terra to me, I put the device on her and... well, you know the rest. Oh! I almost forgot. She's conscious of what she's doing, but she can't help doing it. She'll do everything I tell her to do, no matter what it is, she'll obey me.  
  
-But how we didn't notice she was taken away? – asked confused and surprised Celes.  
  
Gaston stared at her with a strange look, as he kept caressing Terra's cheek.  
  
-Kraven showed them – said Gaston still staring at Celes. Kraven nodded and transformed into a shadow and moved quickly around the room, and returned next to Gaston and materialized.  
  
-How...? – murmured Sabin.  
  
Gaston put his hands on Terra's shoulders and said as he turned her to face him:  
  
-I have to go now – he said. And after a quick glance to Edgar he kissed Terra in the lips. They stared at them shocked, unable to react as Gaston kept kissing Terra with is eyes fixed on Edgar's reaction, whose face was now totally transfigured with wrath and rage.  
  
Gaston moved apart, still his eyes on Edgar that finally managed to move and began walked towards Gaston, preparing to unsheathe his sword. Gaston whispered something to Terra. Edgar was about to unsheathe his sword, but Terra stepped in front of him. Edgar stopped in his tracks when Terra unsheathed her sword and pointed it to his chest.  
  
-Terra, please move – said Edgar with plea in his voice. But Terra stayed firm.  
  
-Well, I leave you now – said Gaston – But I leave Terra with you, so she can have some fun with you – he whispered something to Terra's ear again and the said – See you later. Lets go, Kraven – The latter nodded and they disappeared.  
  
-Gaston wait! – shouted Edgar, but Terra kept pointing him with the sword.  
  
"Kill him. Kill the traitor".  
  
They stayed still some seconds, until Terra threw a blow directly to Edgar's chest. The attack was so fast, that he barely avoided it, because he had a small scratch in his chest that also torn his shirt.  
  
-Are you okay? –asked Sabin concerned to his brother, that nodded.  
  
-What we do now? – said Celes in despair – We can't fight Terra. We might hurt her.  
  
Edgar didn't have time to say nothing, because Terra attacked again, this time Sabin blocked the attack with his fangs, making Terra jump backwards, preparing the next attack.  
  
"Kill Edgar first, then kill the traitor of Celes, then kill the others. Kill them all".  
  
-Gaston mentioned she had a device that make her act like this... - said Edgar as he unsheathed his sword to block the attack of Terra, but she immediately attacked him again cutting his right arm, above his elbow. She attacked again, but this time Interceptor blocked the attack, and try to attack Terra, but she easily dodged the attempt.  
  
-But, where is she wearing that device? – said Locke scanning Terra – I don't see it.  
  
"Attack. Attack until they die".  
  
Terra now attacked Celes. The former general blocked the attack, incapable to raise her sword against Terra, that attacked her again. Locke threw his boomerang to Terra's hand, making her drop the sword. Clyde tried to grabbed the sword, but Terra kicked him in the stomach and with great ability, she backflipped and grabbed the sword and she brushed the hair from her face.  
  
Edgar saw a strange sparkle in Terra's temples. He was going to say that when she focused her attacks on him. He kept dodging the blows, but he was tired and the wound on his arm was begging to bleed a lot. As he block the attacks, he again saw that sparkle in Terra's temples.  
  
-You saw that? – he asked to his friends as he kept defending.  
  
-What? – asked Locke, Celes, Sabin and Clyde. But Setzer said:  
  
-I did... It was like a silver sparkle – he then realizing something he said to Edgar as Terra jumped and attacked Edgar from above – You think it is...?  
  
"Murdered them. Murdered them all".  
  
-Yes – said Edgar as he barely blocked the attack, but the blow was so strong that make him fell on his knee. Terra dashed to Edgar but Clyde steeped on and began to fight her.  
  
Edgar stood slowly, with the help of Setzer and said to the gambler:  
  
-I've got an idea. She's focusing most of her attacks on me, so I'm going to work as a decoy, and when she attacks me, I use my Flash, to blind her and you can destroy the devices with your darts, just hit where you see the sparkles.  
  
-Are you sure? – asked Setzer.  
  
-It's the only chance we have – said Edgar as he prepared his Flash – Is that or prepare to get killed, because even if we wanted to fight her, I never imagined Terra can be so good and strong with the sword.  
  
-Okay.. Lets do it – said Setzer, preparing his darts.  
  
-I trust in your aiming – said Edgar as he ran to face Terra. Setzer only nodded, preparing for the right time to attack.  
  
Edgar ran to Terra as fast as he could. Terra kicked Locke in the face and center her attention in Edgar.  
  
"Now is the time. KILL HIM".  
  
Terra prepared her sword and prepare a deadly blow. But when she was about to attack (a blow to cut his head) he used the Flash. The blinding light make Terra to close her eyes, so she only scratched Edgar's face. She covered her eyes after she dropped the sword.  
  
-NOW! – shouted Edgar to Setzer, that saw the sparkle and throw the darts, that hit each of Terra temples. Two shiny things fell from her head and fell into the floor. They stared at Terra holding their breathes. She uncovered her eyes and after staring at them, she fell on the ground unconscious.  
  
Edgar ran to her and hold her in his arms, as Setzer bend over and picked two small silver triangles.  
  
-Look – he said to Edgar showing him the triangles – You think these are the devices?  
  
Edgar nodded as he took them and put them in the pocket of his pants. He verified if Terra was breathing, and he felt relieved when he saw her chest moving slowly up and down. He stared at her face for some seconds as he thought how was she going to react when she opened her eyes.  
  
-Is she okay? – asked concerned Celes.  
  
-Yes... she's just unconscious – answered Edgar standing slowly with Terra in his arms.  
  
-And you, bro? – asked Sabin concerned noticing the wounds of his brother.  
  
-Just some scratches, nothing serious – said Edgar – And you guys are okay?  
  
-I think she may broke my nose but I'm fine – said Locke pointing his bleeding nose.  
  
Clyde had some pain in his ribs, Celes had a sore leg and Sabin some bruises as well as Setzer. Interceptor was the only one harmless.  
  
-Why don't we return to the castle? – suggested Edgar – We have a lot of things to discuss, now that we lost the plaques.  
  
They nodded silently and walked outside the cave to the castle of Figaro, with a mixture of feelings that went from anger, hat, sadness and worry. Edgar stared at Terra's face and thought:  
  
-I only hope we can do something to stop Gaston, before it's to late. 


	10. Feelings and Fears

Chapter X: Feelings and fears.  
  
-... And that's what happened – concluded Edgar as he stared at the face of anger on his friends faces.  
  
It was nine in a fresh but sunny morning in Figaro. After the incidents in the Cave of south Figaro, Edgar and the others returned to the castle, with Terra still unconscious. Edgar took Terra to her room and put her in the bed. He wanted to stay with her, but the others insisted he should go to the infirmary to tend his wounds, and they practically dragged him there. There, Braguin, that had a couple of broken ribs, was the first one to hear the bad news. After Edgar, Locke's and Clyde's wounds, were cured and they changed their clothes, they decided to wake the others and tell them what happened. So after sending Celes to wake them (Edgar, Locke, Setzer, Sabin and Clyde agreed she was the loudest) they reunited in the throne room, where Edgar told them everything that happened, since Terra's manipulation to the stealing of the plaques.  
  
-So that means that Gaston has now the five plaques in his filthy hands – said Strago.  
  
Edgar nodded angrily.  
  
-What makes me feel more angry is that bastard using Terra so she did all his dirty work. That makes my blood boil – said Sabin punching his left palm with his right fist.  
  
-Now what's next, sir Edgar? – answered Cyan, always polite.  
  
-I wish I knew – said Edgar desperate – But I think all we can do now is wait for the return of Thiago.  
  
-Edgar's right – said Setzer – Even if we wanted to retrieve the plaques from Gaston, we have no idea where that son of a bitch is. Our options are limited to wait for Thiago and see what Gaston is going to do now that he has all the plaques.  
  
-Lets only hope that Thiago returns soon – said Clyde as he stroke his dogs head.  
  
They remained in silence for several seconds. All their efforts were useless and vane. Now that maniac had all the plaques, and the gods knew what he was planning. But one thing was sure, no matter what he planned, they'll do everything, even the impossible to stop him.  
  
Edgar stood from the throne and said he wanted to check on Terra. Setzer and Locke went with him, while the others decided to have something to eat. Edgar opened the door of Terra's room carefully, and she saw Relm sitting in a chair next to the bed, sketching in her sketchbook, Celes and Mog were in the balcony. Relm raised her eyes when she heard the door opened.  
  
-How's she doing? – asked Setzer as Locke went to the balcony and Edgar walked next to the bed.  
  
-Still the same way – said Relm leaving the pencil down, sighing – So, have you decided what are we going to do?  
  
-We decided to wait for Thiago – answered Edgar staring at Terra's face as he sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Relm sighed again but said nothing. Edgar kept staring at Terra. Then he remembered that he kept the devices Gaston used to control her in the pocket of the other pants he was wearing. He stood and said:  
  
-I'm going to my room... I want to see how the devices Gaston used on her work.  
  
-I'll go with you – said Setzer – There's enough people to take care of Terra.  
  
Before they left the room, Edgar said:  
  
-Relm, no matter what, we mustn't leave Terra alone. Someone has to be here when she wakes up. Okay?  
  
Relm nodded.  
  
-Don't worry – she said smiling – We can take turns to keep an eye on her.  
  
Edgar agreed and after getting his turned assigned, they left to the king's room. Edgar took the devices out of the pocket and began to examined them, with all type of tools he had there. After an hour, he said:  
  
-This things are amazing... I mean, it has certain similarities with the slave crown, but the difference I notice, besides the size, is the components. The slave crown had like a magnet that tuned with the brain waves and totally altered them, causing that what the users did while wearing it seemed like a dream or they simply don't remember.  
  
-And how you know all that? – asked Setzer – I know Terra once used it, but all the information you gave me, makes me think that you kept investigating it.  
  
-Well, I actually once used it on Sabin, and he didn't remember that I used it on him... But you must promise you won't said a single word.  
  
Setzer nodded laughing.  
  
-And what about those? – he said pointing the triangles on the table.  
  
-Well, the difference lies in, according to what Gaston said and the components in these things, while the slave crown had the magnet, this things had a different type of component, like a wave shocker, that makes the person do what some one else says, but the person, in this case Terra, was still aware of what was going around her and was also conscious of what she was doing... - Edgar clenched his fists – That's why I fear her reaction when se remembers what happened.  
  
Setzer nodded.  
  
-All that you just explained about the slave crown and these things – said Setzer pointing the devices with his finger – makes me wonder if Gaston was related with the Empire.  
  
-I'm almost sure he was – said Edgar – Or at least he knew pretty well the Empire methods of fighting and controlling people... - he sighed and stretched his arms – Are you hungry? – Setzer nodded – Then lets go to eat something.  
  
They left the room and walked to the dinning room. The others were there, except of Mog, that was with Terra. After breakfast, Locke said he was going to take a nap, Sabin and Clyde decided to do the same. Relm and Strago went to the infirmary to visit Braguin. Cyan said he needed to go to Doma to inform all what happened to the King, so he asked Setzer if he could take him in the Falcon, promising to return before midnight. Setzer said yes, and they left with Gau.  
  
Meanwhile, Celes went with Edgar to the library. The king wanted to repair the wall as soon as possible, and he also wanted to check if the material and books suffered any severe damage. Fortunately, only a couple shelves suffered little damage (some minor burns in some of the books, easy to repair) and the Chancellor already sent for some workers to fix the wall.  
  
-Why don't we go to the gardens to take a walk? – suggested Celes to Edgar, after he gave some instructions to the Chancellor. The king nodded and the went to the gardens.  
  
The climate was now the usual in Figaro, only the mud and some puddles were the remains of the storm. They were quiet until Celes said:  
  
-You seem upset – as she stared at Edgar from the corner of her eye.  
  
-I'm just worried – said Edgar.  
  
-About Terra? – asked Celes.  
  
-Just imagine how she's going to feel when she wake up... It's the second time she was used for evil purposes... - answered Edgar.  
  
-That Gaston has a really twisted mind – said Celes – But I'm more worried what will happen when Terra remembers – she made a pause – When Terra remembers that he kissed her and made her said all those things she said.  
  
Edgar just sighed. At least what Terra told him before the incident was because she was already under Gaston's orders. And he felt how his heart seem a little lighter. But that feeling was momentary. The memory of Gaston kissing Terra, made Edgar's blood boil and his face became red with anger. Celes noticed this and said:  
  
-Cool it, Edgar...  
  
Edgar stared at her, and she couldn't help to feel a little fear for the look in his friend's eyes.  
  
-Don't ask me that – he said with a hoarse voice – That bastard is going to pay for what he did to Terra. I'm going to make him pay. That I swear.  
  
Celes could only nod and she put a hand in Edgar's shoulder.  
  
-I know this upsets you more that the rest of us, because of your feelings for Terra – she said – But you must not let anger cloud your judgment, specially now, that you must be serene and calm, so you can think with your head cold, not with your busting heart – she smiled – When Terra wakes up, she'll need our support to get over what happened. And if you're angry, you'll only make her feel guiltier and sadder. So take a deep breath and calm down.  
  
Edgar, at this words of Celes, felt his anger fade slowly. She was right. He needed to calm down. He did as Celes advised and took a deep breath.  
  
-Good – said Celes patting his shoulder – Now that anger is out of your system, we can have a descent walk.  
  
Edgar smiled. Celes was such a great friend. If he ever had a sister, he would've wanted she like Celes. She was comprehensive, caring, kind hearted. She could be too bossy sometimes, but no one was perfect. No even Terra.  
  
They continue to walk for almost an hour. They talked about Locke and Terra. Edgar told her about the almost kiss he shared with Terra and her words when she was already under Gaston's control. Celes, just mentioned how happy was with Locke and how she used to fear Locke not being able to forget Rachel, but now she was sure of Locke's feelings.  
  
After their little catharsis, Celes said it was her turn to watch Terra. Edgar walked her to the door of the half – esper room. After he accompanied Mog (that was still sad for Umaro's dead) to his room, he went to his office, where he tried to work, but, the more he tried to concentrate, the more he got distracted. He couldn't help thinking of what was Gaston planning to do next. What where his plans now that he had the plaques? Did he wanted to conquer the world? Or maybe destroy it. Well, no matter what his intentions were, he was going to frustrate his plans and make him pay for what he did, not only to Terra, but to Umaro and the people that died protecting Figaro. He kept thinking when a knock in the door.  
  
-Come in – he said. The door opened and Sabin appeared.  
  
-Have a nice sleep? – asked Edgar to his brother as Sabin yawned, nodding his head.  
  
-Really nice – said Sabin He stretched his whole muscled body and said – I wanted to talk to you about something.  
  
-What is it? –asked Edgar curious.  
  
-Well, the other day I was thinking that it maybe a good idea to write to Master Duncan. He could be of great help, now that Gaston has all the plaques and we'll need all the help we can get to stop him.  
  
-That's a good idea – said Edgar – Master Duncan can be of great help. But how's he going to get here? Remember his house is even more far away than Narshe.  
  
-I'm sure Master will find a way to get here – said Sabin, then he said as he walked to the door – Relm told me something about taking shifts to watch over Terra, and mine is in an hour, so I better hurry to write the letter – and he closed the room behind him.  
  
As soon as Sabin left, Edgar suddenly felt too tired. His body seemed to wait a tone and his head began to ache like if his head was being hit with a hammer. He left his office and went to his room. He barely made it to the bed and fell deeply asleep.  
  
******  
  
Sabin's turn next to Terra was over. It was 6 o' clock in the afternoon, and the next turn was Locke's, that just woke up from his nap.  
  
He sat in the chair next to Terra's bed and began to play with his knife, as he remembered the first time he met Terra. Back then, Terra was this insecure and afraid. But he saw how she evolve into a marvelous woman, loving and caring. He stared at her sleeping face. He failed her. He promised she was going to protect her, but he failed her. She was again forced to do terrible things against her will.  
  
-I'm sorry, Terra – apologized Locke – I should've been there to protect you. You're like a little sister to me and I failed to protect you...  
  
-You weren't the only one who failed, Cole – interrupted a male voice from the door. Locke turned his head and smiled when he saw the King of Figaro enter the room, carrying a tray with food.  
  
-Here – said Edgar handing the tray to Locke and lain his back against the wall – Celes thought you may be hungry.  
  
-And she woke you up just to bring it to me? – asked Locke as he began to eat, grinning.  
  
-I found her on my way here – said Edgar – So I offered to bring the food to you. But don't worry I didn't put any poison on it – and he smiled.  
  
Locke smiled too.  
  
-But your shift is in like an hour – he said.  
  
-I know – said Edgar – But my company doesn't bother you?  
  
Locke shook his head, smiling. He finished all the food on the tray and as he put the tray in the table, he burped.  
  
-You're a pork – said Edgar.  
  
Locke just shrugged.  
  
-It was pretty good – he sighed – If only Celes cooked like this.  
  
-I didn't want to be in your shoes if she hears you say that – said Edgar smiling.  
  
Locke smiled too and sat again in the chair.  
  
-You think she'll wake anytime soon? – asked Locke as she stared at Terra.  
  
Edgar shrugged.  
  
-Who knows – said Edgar. He sat in the bed and caressed Terra's hand.  
  
-How can we let this happened? – said Locke angrily.  
  
-And tell me how we could've stopped them – said Edgar calmly.  
  
Locke didn't answer. He knew Edgar was right, but it still upset him that he wasn't able to protect Terra.  
  
-I know how you feel – continued Edgar – Because I feel the same way, or even worst, but there's no point in blaming ourselves. The only one to blame is that bastard of Gaston, and believe me when I say that I'm going to make him pay.  
  
-And I'm going to be there to help you – said Locke. Edgar nodded his head as he put Terra's hand gently in the bed.  
  
-You think there's going to be an attack tonight – said Locke as he walked to the balcony, followed by Edgar.  
  
-I can't tell – said the king – The situation is totally different now. He may attack every time he wanted, or simply don't attack. I don't have a clue what his plans are.  
  
Locke sighed as he stared at the horizon.  
  
******  
  
Terra's eyes opened slowly. She looked around and recognized her room in the castle of Figaro. She kept looking around and saw two figures in the balcony. She tried to stood from the bed, but she felt terribly dizzy. She remained on the bed, and she slowly began to remember what happened the night before. How she was transported by that weird darkness, Gaston's breath on her ear. The two triangles been placed in her temples. Edgar's face when she talked to him with that cold voice. She stealing the plaques and bombing the library. She giving the plaques to Gaston. Her voice saying she loved Gaston. Gaston kissing her and herself attacking her friends.  
  
Her green eyes began to feel with tears of anger, despair, impotence, shame. She began to cry and sob desperately. The two figures on the balcony must have heard her, because they ran inside the room.  
  
Terra saw the worried faces of Edgar and Locke as they approached her. And when she saw the cut in Edgar's face and Locke's purple eye. She covered her face with her hands.  
  
Edgar and Locke didn't know what to do. They stared at each other confused.  
  
-Please Terra, clam down – said Locke as he put a hand on Terra's shoulder, but Terra said, almost shouting:  
  
-Calm down?! Calm down?! I can't calm down. I screwed all your efforts to protect the plaques! I gave the plaques to Gaston and now he has them all! And I almost kill you guys! And you want me to calm down! I was used again! I was used again to do evil! Why me?! Why me?!  
  
Edgar grabbed Locke from his arm and pulled him to the door.  
  
-Let me talk to her alone. Okay? – he said to Locke that sent him an skeptical look.  
  
-Are you sure? – he asked.  
  
Edgar nodded. Locke just shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him. Edgar sat next to Terra and said:  
  
-As Gaston used you, he could've used Celes or Locke or Relm or Sabin or myself.  
  
-But he used me! – shouted Terra almost hysterical – And then he, he... - she didn't finished the sentence because she began to wipe her lips almost violently.  
  
Edgar could only stare at her, wanting that Gaston appeared in that instant so he could make him feel all his anger. But he contained his rage, remembering Celes words.  
  
- I also said him I loved him – said Terra covering her face again – And all those things I said to you...  
  
-You just say that because he was controlling you – said Edgar holding her hands in his and staring at her directly in he eyes - I know that you never meant what you said.  
  
-But I almost kill you – said Terra desperately – And I still can remember what I was feeling when I was attacking you and the others. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.  
  
-That's the effect of the devices he used to control you – said Edgar – Even though you knew what you were doing was wrong, you couldn't help but do it.  
  
-Gaston explained me that before he put them on me – said Terra lowering her face. She was still crying but not so desperately.  
  
-I cannot believe I almost killed you – said once again Terra – Are you all right? – and she stared the cut in his left cheek.  
  
-I only got a couple of scratches – he said – Don't worry about it Terra, we know you didn't meant to hurt us.  
  
Suddenly, Terra buried her face in his chest and began to cry more desperately. Edgar hold her tenderly as he caressed her head.  
  
-Why he kissed me? – said Terra facing him – Why he did that? Why he wanted me to say I loved him? Why he did that to me?  
  
Edgar pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say, so he just kept caressing Terra's hair. But she suddenly pushed him and covered her face again with her hands. She could still feel Gaston's lips on hers, she could still hear the words she said, she could still see the explosion in the library and the blood in the sword. She couldn't help but to feel guilty, ashamed and powerless.  
  
-Terra... - began to say Edgar but Terra was the one who talk instead:  
  
-Please Edgar, don't say a word... Just leave me alone... I want to be alone... I need to be alone. Please leave me alone.  
  
Edgar sighed and walked to the door, but before he left he said:  
  
-Just remember no one blames you, Terra... What was meant to happen, happened... Just remember that and that we are here for you – and he closed the door behind his back.  
  
******  
  
-Poor Terra – said Celes when Edgar told her, Locke, Relm, Clyde and Sabin what happened when she woke up. They were in the throne room and they just had dinner.  
  
-I tried the best to comfort her – said Edgar with impotence – But I think I didn't help at all.  
  
-Maybe she just needs time – said Relm.  
  
-Like the first time she wore the slave crown – agreed Locke.  
  
-Well, at least this time she didn't kill anyone – said Sabin. They all stared at Sabin with the "shut up" eyes.  
  
-I think she may feel more comfortable is she talk with someone that can understand her, like a woman – said Clyde. They all stared at him with surprised eyes.  
  
-I agree with Clyde – said Celes and smiling to Relm she continued – Come with me Relm, lets go with Terra.  
  
-Are you sure that's a good idea? – asked Locke – Edgar told us she wanted to be alone.  
  
-Well, I think she's been alone enough time – said Celes and making a gesture to Relm with her head, they left the room to Terra's room.  
  
They knocked on the door and they heard Terra's voice letting them in. The room was covered with darkness, but they distinguished Terra's figure sitting in the bed as she hold her knees to her chest.  
  
Celes turned on the lights as Relm sat next to Terra in the bed. Celes sat in the chair.  
  
-How are you feeling? – asked Celes.  
  
Terra didn't answer, she just hid her face in the gap between her knees and her chest.  
  
-I assume you still feel the same way – said Celes after a few seconds.  
  
-And what do you expect? – said Terra raising her head to face her, tears in her eyes that rolled over her face – That I should be jumping of happiness and laughing because of what I did?! No, Celes, I feel awful... Why is so difficult to you understand that I can't bear be myself right now? That because of me, the world maybe in great danger, and lets not forget that I almost kill my dearest friends! And all the things I said to Edgar and what I said to Gaston!... I just can't bear it! I just can't!  
  
Relm exchange glances with Celes. The latter waited for Terra to calm down a little before she said:  
  
-Look Terra, we DO understand how you feel. And I said understand, because we never know how you exactly feel. But as I'm almost sure that Edgar told you, we don't blame you, we know you were not on your senses. So Terra, please try to forgive yourself, because if you don't, you'll never get through what happened.  
  
-Celes is right, Terra – supported Relm – And I know that as he used you, he could use me or Celes. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment.  
  
Terra shook her head:  
  
-I remember that Gaston told me that he was going to use me because – she made a pause – because I once served the Empire and because... – her tears suddenly stop and her eyes widened as she blushed slightly.  
  
-Because...? – asked at the same time Celes and Relm, confused and curious.  
  
-Because I was the person Edgar holds dearest in his heart – she said in a low voice as she blushed more.  
  
-That miserable... - said Celes out loud and the she said in her head – So he wanted Terra to kill Edgar, that's why she attacked him more than the rest of us.  
  
-But everybody knows that Edgar is in love with you – said Relm – He tries to hide it, but is SO obvious, I think even Interceptor knows.  
  
-What? – murmured Terra.  
  
Celes shot a dead glance to Relm, that realized she talked too much.  
  
-Is it true, Celes? –asked Terra.  
  
-Yes – said Celes sighing – he loves you. But you must not tell him that we told you okay. Or he's going to go like ballistic on us, and I'm too young and beautiful to die.  
  
Relm laughed. Terra just hold her knees tighter as she remember the scene in the tower. How blinds she were! It was so obvious that he loved her. The way he looked at her, the way he smiled to her, the way he hold her. All those were signs of his love. But, she wasn't sure of how she felt. Did she loved Edgar? Did he was the reason she stopped yearning for Leo? She wasn't sure, but she certainly began to feel less unhappy.  
  
-I wont tell – she said seconds later – Don't worry... I think I first need to figure out what are my feelings for him...  
  
Relm and Celes nodded, hoping that she might feel the same way as Edgar did.  
  
******  
  
Cyan returned two hours before midnight. And he brought bad news. After informing the King the situation and preparing the army of Doma, on the return flight, he managed to fire in the town of Nikeah. He asked Setzer to fly a little lower and almost the hole town was burning to ashes. But there was no sign of Gaston's army. So they landed and after helping to control the fire, they asked the people the reason of such fire. They answered it was like a thunder that fell from the sky and burst into the ground and immediately almost everything was on fire. The villagers said it was even worst than Kefka's light of judgment.  
  
Edgar was sure that Gaston's hand was behind it. And he was sure that the plaques had something to do with it, too. He also was sure that he couldn't do anything until Thiago returned, but while he waited for his return, he said Cyan that they should warn all the towns and Kingdoms of all the world, so they'll be prepared in case Gaston decided to use the same attack as in Nikeah and to tell them to prepare their armies in case they decide to attack Gaston's base when they discover where it's located.  
  
They do as Edgar suggested, hoping that Thiago wont be too late, or the world maybe in a great danger. 


	11. The plan and the breaktrhough

Author Notes: I just want to explain some points of the previous chapter. First, in this FFVI / III world of mine, all the cities were rebuilt and those homeless went to live in cities that were totally deserted (Doma and Mobliz). Second, that's why Doma returned to what it used to be and Cyan was offered to be the King, but he gently declined the offer and decided to be only the Retainer, so the people chose another king. That's why I mentioned Cyan went to visit the King, because it's a new King, not the one that died when Kefka poisoned the water. I hope this helped you to solve the doubts and I must apologize for not explain this before, but well, it slipped my mind. And also, sorry for not updating sooner, but with school and my sister that monopolizes the computer, was really hard to find time to write.  
  
Now, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter XI: The plan and the breakthrough.  
  
The next town to be attacked was Jidoor and two days later, Maranda. And the attacks were just like in Nikeah: a strange lightning bolt that burned everything down, almost to ashes. Fortunately, there were no human losses, thanks to the warnings that Edgar sent to each town in the entire world, so the people form these towns were prepared and when the attack happened, they hid in a refuge.  
  
The day Maranda was attacked, Master Duncan arrived to the castle. And Sabin was right, he was of great help. He advised Edgar to tell the towns and kingdoms to embark their armies toward Figaro, so when Thiago returned, they'll be ready to attack immediately. Edgar agreed with Master Duncan and sent the letters right away, as well as food and water to the towns that were attacked.  
  
Two more days. The armies had already arrived to Figaro and were ready to attack, but passed there were no signs of Thiago. Edgar expressed his concern to Setzer that tried to calm his friend saying that Thiago was surely about to return. And he was right, the night of the next day, one guard informed Edgar that they spotted a man with a red armor walking to the castle making some gestures with his arms. Edgar immediately knew it was Thiago and ordered to let him in and brought him to the dinning room, where they were enjoying dinner.  
  
Thiago arrived few minutes later. He removed the helmet and he was smiling. Edgar offered him a chair and waited for Thiago's tale.  
  
-The base of Gaston is actually a 20 floor tower and it's located in the middle of Mt. Zozo – said Thiago after he drank some water – A really nice place to hid, because it has a protection from the mountains.  
  
They all stared at each other surprised, as Thiago continued:  
  
-You must wonder how Gaston men managed to appear and disappear. Well, they created some devices that are a part of the armor – he pointed a small black button in the left gauntlet – And they also built some portals in certain places, so you say the coordinates to this kind of screen – he showed them a small transparent screen in the right gauntlet – And you are transported to the place, but you can only go to the places where there is a portal.  
  
-And where's the portal that transports people to Figaro? – asked Sabin.  
  
-Above the Ancient Castle – answered Thiago – But let me continue with the story – he sighed – When I arrived at the base, I was inside it. The device transports you inside the base. Once inside I discovered that the tower, besides the natural protection from the mountains, has also a field force, that means, that even if someone discovered the location of the tower, the field is there to prevent any external attack. The only way to destroy the field force is from inside. I tried to do it, but the it can't be destroyed unless the four generators are destroyed at the same time.  
  
-What else you discovered? –asked Edgar.  
  
-That Gaston is not the... How can I say it? The leader. What I mean that he is following someone else's orders. Lets say he is the second in command.  
  
-You mean that Gaston is not the one who organize all this? – said Edgar surprised.  
  
Thiago nodded.  
  
-He's not the master mind, there's someone that came with the idea of the plaques and the attacks, Gaston only did what that other someone told him to do.  
  
-And how you discovered that? –asked Locke.  
  
-Well, I went to Zozo to the pub with some of the others soldiers, and once they were drunk, they said that Gaston was not the one they feared the most. That the one that was in the 20th floor was the one to be afraid of. After all, Gaston only got the plaques, but the one who's attacking the towns is that person on the 20th floor. But no one knows who that person is. They never saw his or her face and they don't even know the name.  
  
-This is something unexpected – said Edgar scratching his head – I was sure Gaston was the one behind everything. But there is someone else.  
  
-Man, this is giving me a headache – said Locke.  
  
-That's because you don't use it too often –said Setzer. Locke fulminated Setzer with his eyes, eager to make him feel it with not only with his eyes.  
  
-We must stop them – said Edgar as Celes and Terra tried to control Locke that was trying to attack Setzer – And soon.  
  
-What art thou thinking on doing, Sir Edgar? –asked Cyan.  
  
-We must sneak into the tower or base in Mt. Zozo, to disable the field force – answered Edgar.  
  
-But who's going? – said Locke after Celes and Terra managed to control him – I mean, not all of us can go, and the other question is, how we are going to sneak in?  
  
-That's simple – said Setzer – Just steal some armors as Thiago did.  
  
-But I insist on who's going – repeated Locke – Remember that the armies form the other towns are heading towards Figaro and we need to organize the attack.  
  
-Then only four of us are going – said Edgar – One for each generator.  
  
-But then again, who? – insisted Locke.  
  
-I'll go for sure – said Thiago – I'm the only one who know the place and can guide through it.  
  
-Then there are only three spots left – said Edgar.  
  
All of them began to say the wanted to go at the same time, until Setzer said:  
  
-Lets lady luck decide – and he pulled out his deck and put it as a fan on the table.  
  
-Each one of the men is going to draw a card and we'll see it when all of us had draw a card – explained Setzer – the ones with highest cards are going.  
  
-Then I'm not going – said Locke.  
  
-Why? – asked Setzer.  
  
-I'll never get any high value cards – explained the "treasure hunter".  
  
They all draw a card and showed it. Setzer got the two of diamonds, Clyde the jack of spades, Gau the three of clubs, Cyan four of hearts, Sabin ten of hearts, Edgar the king of spades, Master Duncan six of clubs and Locke the ace of spades (much for his surprise).  
  
-So the ones that are going are – said Celes examining the cards – Clyde, Edgar and Locke.  
  
-Great – said Locke throwing his card in the table – When I don't need this card it appears.  
  
They only smiled at this comment.  
  
-And how are we going to get the armors? – asked Clyde.  
  
-That's easy – said Thiago – We just go to Zozo and stole them form some of the drunk soldiers.  
  
-And when are we leaving? – asked Locke.  
  
-When Thiago eats and get some rest – answered Edgar – So we can leave before the sun rises.  
  
-Okay – said Clyde and Locke, while Thiago only nodded.  
  
-I suggest you should take a rest – said Celes to the three men. Clyde and Locke nodded. Edgar said:  
  
-I'll need to do some thing first, but I sure take a rest – he rushed to say at the look on Celes's eyes.  
  
Locke and Clyde left the room to their respective chambers, followed by Celes, Relm, Terra, Strago and Mog. Edgar went with Cyan, Sabin and Master Duncan to the throne room.  
  
-I want Cyan to be in charge to direct the attack to the tower, with the help of Master Duncan, of course. I wished you depart as soon as possible to Mt. Zozo  
  
-And after we arrived there, what? – asked Mater Duncan – How we know that the field is down?  
  
-You should wait until you see four simultaneous explosions, that the sign that the field is down. Then your free to attack.  
  
-Then we'll depart right now – said Master Duncan – I'll go to inform the soldiers to get ready and to prepare the ships.  
  
And he left the room with Cyan. Sabin stayed and kept staring at his brother concerned, so Edgar asked:  
  
-What's wrong, Sabin?  
  
-Is just that I don't think is such idea you go there, I think it would be better if I go in your place.  
  
Edgar put a hand on his twin's shoulder and said:  
  
-Look, I know you think I'm too tired, both physically and mentally, but trust me Sabin, I'll be okay, and remember that lady luck was the one who decided – he smiled reassuringly. Sabin smiled back. He knew his brother was not going to accept the idea of exchanging places, but he still wanted to give it a shot.  
  
-By the was – said Sabin minutes later, while they were walking to their rooms – When are Setzer and the others going to Mt. Zozo. I mean, are they going?  
  
-You really think they wont be going – said Edgar – I think they should go there when Thiago, Locke Clyde and I leave. That way they can wait with you until you see the explosions.  
  
Sabin nodded and went to his room, while Edgar decided to say good bye to Master Duncan and Cyan, as they left with the troops to South Figaro where the other armies were waiting as well as the ships that would take them to Mt. Zozo. Then he went to his room and took out four small bombs from the drawer. He designed those bombs when he was a teenager, when he first join the Returners, to study the mines of Narshe. Those bombs had the quality that after the four of them were set they had a countdown of five minutes until they explode, but it only worked when the four of them were set. He put the bombs in a bag and tied it to his belt. He wasn't sleepy so he decided to go to take a walk in the gardens, until it was time to leave.  
  
******  
  
Terra was in the balcony of her room, with her eyes lost in the horizon. She still had that feeling of guilt, anger and sadness that was caused everytime she remembered what she did. Specially now, that her friends where going to a pretty dangerous mission. Sneaking into that base was not going to be as easy as they tried to make them believe. And she couldn't help but to think that all those problems were caused by her weak mind and her fragile heart. If she were a stronger person, she would never fell under Gaston's control, and what was happening would never happened. But she knew it was useless to keep regretting and feeling sorry for herself. Now she needed to be strong and brave. She was determined on going to the battle and help her friends. It was time to do something for them, she only caused them problems, but this time she was going to do all that she could to stop evil. She took a long deep breath and sighed. She returned inside and as soon she closed the windows, she heard a knock in the door.  
  
-May I come in? – said the voice of the King of Figaro from the other side.  
  
Terra's heart raced as her face blushed. The past few days, she barely saw Edgar and they didn't crossed other words, except the typical: Good Morning, Hi and Good Night. Since Relm revealed what he felt for her, her feelings towards Edgar were confuse. She no longer saw Edgar as a friend, she began to look at him as a man and that cause her mind being troubled.  
  
-Terra, are you in there? – asked Edgar seconds later.  
  
Terra realized she hadn't answered so she said:  
  
-Yes, come in – and she sat in the bed.  
  
Edgar opened the door and entered the room:  
  
-What's up, Edgar? – said Terra as soon he entered the room.  
  
-I just came to say... - began Edgar but he didn't continue. He just sat next to her and fixed his eyes in the floor.  
  
-To say what? – asked Terra, her heart beating out of control.  
  
-Well – said Edgar without removing his eyes from the floor – I came to say goodbye.  
  
-Goodbye? – repeated Terra frowning.  
  
-Yes – said Edgar staring at her in the eyes and with an awkward smile – We're going in few minutes, and I wanted to say that to you.  
  
-But it's a momentary goodbye – said Terra a little nervous – Because you and Locke, Clyde and Thiago are going to return. And we're going to celebrate the victory.  
  
Edgar smiled grew wider in awkwardness as he said:  
  
-Maybe you're right. But this time is not as simple we went to fight against Kefka.  
  
-What do you mean? – asked Terra curiously.  
  
-What I mean is this time we have a handicap. The fact that we can't no longer use magic is against us, since Gaston and that guy Kraven can and lets not forget that mysterious person Thiago told us about. This time the chances of returning are slim – he said still smiling.  
  
-But there is a chance – said Terra – And even if it's slim, is still a chance and if there is a chance there's hope, so don't give up before it even started.  
  
-I'm not giving up – said Edgar fixing his eyes in the ceiling as the smile disappeared slowly – I'm just realistic that's all. But I'm not planning of giving up, before I have the chance to...  
  
-The chance to what? – urged Terra.  
  
A frown appeared on Edgar's face but he didn't answer, he just clenched his jaw. Terra stared at him frowning, and was going to ask again when he heard Edgar said:  
  
-But I also came here to say something else – and he smiled, but this time the smile was his typical smile.  
  
-Really? – asked Terra.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-For some time now, I was unsure if it was appropriate to say this to you, but now that I have to go to face something I never faced before and there's a chance that we... There's a chance that we may not win, so I decided that I must say this to you. Maybe I should've tell you this sooner, but I'm going to say it now.  
  
He took a deep breath and stood as he took Terra's hand in his, so she stood with him. He put his hands on her shoulders and said as he stared directly in her eyes:  
  
-I, since when I'm not sure, but I figured it out and I must say you that I love you.  
  
Terra's face grew intense red as she felt a strange mixture of happiness and nervousness inside of her. What was the right thing to say? What was she going to say? What was she going to do?  
  
-You don't have to say anything – said Edgar with a small smile – I just wanted you to know how I felt. And I also wasn't you to know, that I don't care about anything you did when that bastard was controlling you, because I'm in love with you, not your actions – he heard a knock in the door and the voice of Thiago saying – We have to go now, Your Majesty.  
  
-I'll be right there – said Edgar in a loud voice, then he said to Terra as he smiled – I must go now, but remember Terra, we all care about you because of you not your actions. And also remember that I love you – he kissed her cheek and her forehead and left the room quickly.  
  
Terra stood froze as she watched him luck and she could only whisper:  
  
-Please don't die, and return to me.  
  
******  
  
They arrived to the spot where the portal was. They rode the chocobos for around forty minutes until they reached the portal. Thiago told them to hold tight on to him. Edgar grabbed his arm as Locke and Clyde (that left Interceptor with Relm) grabbed the cloak. Thiago put some numbers in the screen in his right arm and then pressed the button on his left arm and they immediately felt how they were pulled into a weird whirl of spinning colors until it stopped. Edgar, Locke and Clyde were still dizzy when they found out they were in the city of Zozo. The city was still the same. The non – stop rain and the thieves, burglars, criminals and all type of dregs in each corner.  
  
Thiago led them until they arrived to the pub. Edgar, Locke and Clyde prepared their weapons, but Thiago told them that it was not going to be necessary and they just had to wait for him outside the pub. They waited for about fifteen minutes until they saw Thiago get out of the pub with three guys that were completely drunk. Two of them were wearing red armors while the other was wearing a purple one. They were so drunk that as soon as they stepped out, they fell in the floor.  
  
-Come, lets drag them to that alley - said Thiago pointing an alley next to the pub. They dragged the three man there and removed their armors. Locke and Edgar put on the red ones, while Clyde put on the purple one.  
  
-What does that armor mean? – asked Locke to Thiago pointing Clyde. While Edgar tied the men hands and legs with some rope.  
  
-That armor is used by the high rank officers – said Thiago as he covered the mouths of each man with the torn cloak of Edgar's royal outfit.  
  
-So, that means once inside when I see a guy with a purple armor I have to treat him respectfully.  
  
Thiago nodded.  
  
-And if they make you questions answer and finish the sentence with the word sir – he said.  
  
Locke only nodded. They finished to tie up the men and left them in the darkest corner of the alley.  
  
-Where are we going? – asked Locke as they left the alley.  
  
-I was hoping if we could go to Mt. Zozo before we enter the tower – said Edgar.  
  
-Why? – asked Clyde.  
  
-I just want to be sure that Cyan has already arrived and if he hasn't, wait until he does, because if we blow the generators and they are not there, then it would be useless.  
  
-You're right – said Clyde – Then lets go to Mt. Zozo.  
  
The climbed all the way until the entrance to Mt. Zozo that was open. They climbed the mountain until they reached the very top, just where they found Cyan a year after the world of balance disappeared. From there they could see the tower. It was red and the top had the shape of a trident. Edgar was certainly amazed that a tower like that was built with no one noticing it.  
  
-It looks like Cyan hasn't arrived yet – said Locke – By the way, how is he going to get all the men to climb until here without been noticed?  
  
-Remember that he lived here for a year – said Edgar – I'm sure he knows other ways to get here, without even entering Zozo.  
  
And he was right. Cyan led the armies west from Zozo and they climbed the mountain range until they arrived where Edgar and the others were waiting.  
  
-Sir Edgar – said Cyan as he and Master Duncan walked next to them – Thou art free to go.  
  
Edgar nodded.  
  
-Setzer and the other should be here soon – he said – Good luck – he wished.  
  
-The same to you –said Master Duncan and Cyan at the same time as they prepared to enter the tower.  
  
******  
  
They transported into the first floor of the tower. The room they arrived was huge. They were standing in a strange square capsule. The stepped down and before they left the room, Edgar handed a bomb to his companions.  
  
-Just put the bomb in the generator. It will only explode when the other three are set. So if your bomb is the last one to be placed, you have five minutes to get the hell out of there.  
  
-So – said Locke – Who's going to where?  
  
-Well, I'll go east, because is the one which is more difficult to reach – said Thiago – Mr. Cole can go west, which is the nearest one from here. Mr. Clyde can go south and Your Majesty can go north.  
  
He explained them how to get to the generator they had to blow and after arguing if they should wait for the others to attack (they agreed they will) each one of they took opposite directions.  
  
******  
  
Locke stepped out of the room and took the left path. The hallway had very little illumination and it had a really creepy echo. Locke jumped time to time when his steps sound way to loud. He crossed the hallway and arrived to a place that looked like an storage room, because it had shelves with food and other supplies. He passed that room and again took the path on his left. He had to stop to answer questions from a couple of men in purple armor, although he had no idea of what they were talking about. And after passing two more hallways and a room that was for sure a common lounge, because there were some soldiers talking and playing cards, he finally arrived to the room were the generator was. But there was a problem, there were two soldiers that were in the middle of a heated argument about money, but as soon they saw Locke they stopped and one of them asked to him:  
  
-What are you doing here?  
  
Locke didn't know what to answer. So, with only one choice left, he hi the soldier that made him the question in the head with his boomerang. The soldier fell knocked. The other soldier jumped to attack Locke but he easily avoided the blow and hit him in the face with the boomerang, breaking his nose. Then he hit him in the head with the boomerang and the soldier fell, unconscious. Locke sighed and smiled and taking the bomb that he put in a small bag that he hid inside his left gauntlet and put it on the generator that was a black square box in the wall. He noticed that clock of the countdown wasn't activated.  
  
-I better stay here until the clock appears – said Locke in a low voice as he tied up the fallen soldiers and waited for the clock to activate.  
  
******  
  
Thiago took the path right as soon as he left the room. He ran through a small hallway and arrived to a workshop, where the armors and swords were crafted. He passed through and crossed three long hallways, and arrived to a training area where at least a hundred men were practicing with swords and other arms. He entered the area and tried to pass unnoticed and he succeeded. He ran as fast as he could through two more short hallways. He then arrived to a the generator. The problem was that it was guarded by seven soldiers in purple armors. He removed a metal stick from his belt and it grew until it was 8 feet. Thiago got closer to the men with extreme care and attacked them from behind, hitting one of them in the back of his head with the stick. The others saw him and unsheathed their swords. Thiago moved fastly and avoided the attacks and one by one the men were defeated by the great speed and agility of Thiago. The stick shrank and Thiago put it again in his belt. He put the bomb in the generator and waited until the clock began it's countdown.  
  
******  
  
Clyde went south as soon as he left the room. He tried to act normal as the soldiers in red armors saluted him as he passed by. He crossed the hall and took the passage that led south. He ran for 5 minutes and found himself in a lounge with only guys with purple armors. Clyde tried to reach the door but the other men, some were drunk, invited him to stay and have a beer, while some dancers were doing their moves in an improvised stage in the middle of the room. Clyde drank the beer and arguing he had something to do in the next room (he had no idea what was in the next room) he left. As he ran in the hallway, he began to wonder why Gaston had an army of such proportions. Specially since it seem to have more men than all of the armies of the world together. And he found the answer to his question. He arrived to what looked like a laboratory and a factory. There he saw at least one thousand of crystal capsules with men inside of them.  
  
-Oh my... ! – he murmured as he stared at one of the men inside of the capsule – They found a way to create men artificially – he walked between the capsules and saw some empty ones. And he jumped scared when in one of the capsules a hole opened in the top part and a man fell in the capsule.  
  
-The factory must be in the floors above – he thought – But I have to get to the generator first.  
  
He found his way out of that room and after crossing two more hallways he arrived at the generator. There was a soldier there with red armor but he was deeply asleep in a chair. Clyde moved closer silently and broke his neck. He set the bomb and after checking that there was still at least one bomb to be placed, he decided to go upstairs and search for the place where the men were produced.  
  
******  
  
Edgar went through what he called the main hall and entered the passage up north. He ran through several hallways and passages until he entered a library. It was not as big as the one in Figaro, but it appeared it had more books. Edgar was tempted to stay and check some of the shelves, but he was in a hurry and he left the library behind. After crossing two long hallways, a room full of red armors and swords and a dorm, he reached the generator. There were no soldiers or anyone around. He put the bomb and as soon it touched the generator the countdown began. Edgar ran away from there, but he didn't return from where he cam from, because he went east where saw what seemed an elevator. He pressed the button and the doors opened. He steeped in and the doors close behind his back and began to go up.  
  
As he was waiting for the elevator to stop, he thought that he may be exposing himself, but he was so curious to know where that elevator was going to take him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the floors below. He couldn't help but to smile. Their planned worked and now they were free to attack. The elevator stop and the doors opened. He left the elevator and saw he was in front of a room with a huge black door with silver ornaments. He looked around and the only option he had was to try to enter the room.  
  
He pushed the doors and they opened slowly. Edgar stand still for some seconds and finally entered the room. The doors closed as he had entered. The room was huge and it was pretty obscure. He walked straight forward to a throne at the other side of the room in front of some red curtains. He stared at the curtains with curiosity and looked for a way to draw them. He saw a silver rope on the right, next to a velvet lounge. He pulled it and the curtains opened. He was eager to see what was behind them and when they were totally opened, he almost faint as he saw a capsule. In the capsule was an old man, with long white hair with beard and mustache and was floating inside the capsule in a blue liquid. Edgar moved closer as he tried to convince his eyes of what he was seeing until he finally was able to murmur:  
  
-Ge... Gestahl!?  
  
******  
  
Setzer and the others arrived half an hour after Cyan and waited to see the explosion, but as they waited, they saw how a blinding light appeared in the trident of the tower and was shot to the sky. Terra and Celes deduced that that light was the one that caused the destruction of Nikeah, Jidoor and Maranda, and it was on it's way to destroy another town. Terra prayed that it wasn't Mobliz as she prayed for her friends (specially Edgar) were okay.  
  
They waited for some more minutes, until one hour later they saw four simultaneous explosions on the bottom part of the tower, as they heard screams and moanings.  
  
Cyan ordered the troops to descend to the tower and began the attack. They were followed by the warriors that once saved the world from destruction ad once again attempted to do it again. 


	12. The one in the shadows

Chapter XII: The one in the shadows.  
  
-This is impossible – kept muttering Edgar as he stared at the capsule with Gestahl inside – Just impossible... I saw how Kefka threw him from the Floating Continent... How...?  
  
He stopped talking when he saw a dark figure moving behind the capsule. Edgar unsheathed his sword. The figure stepped in front of Edgar. But Edgar wasn't able to see his face, he stood in a place that the only Edgar could only see the blackness of the armor he was wearing as well as a smile.  
  
-He must be the one that Thiago told us about – thought Edgar – The master mind – he examined the man carefully – I can't see his face. Only that stupid smile of his.  
  
The man was also examining Edgar.  
  
-I'm surprised you are here – said the man, his voice colder than ice – I thought you come here with all your friends. You are brave.  
  
Edgar frowned.  
  
-So you are the one behind this mess... What's you're name? – demanded Edgar.  
  
The man continued to smile as he turned to see the capsule.  
  
-Watch your tone – he said facing Edgar again always smiling – You can't come to my home and talk to me like that.  
  
-I'm just returning the courtesy – said Edgar coldly.  
  
-Oh! - exclaimed the man – I guess my brother wasn't polite when he visited you.  
  
-Polite? He attacked my kingdom every single night for almost a month – said Edgar angrily.  
  
-You didn't cooperate and that's was the only choice you left us – said the man his smile fading slowly.  
  
-You hadn't answer my question – said Edgar as he tightened the grip on his sword.  
  
The smile reappeared in the man's lips as he answered:  
  
-My name? You don't need to know.  
  
-Then tell me, why you want the plaques? – questioned Edgar – What's your purpose?  
  
The man sighed and said staring at the capsule with devotion:  
  
-I just want to fulfill my father wishes.  
  
Edgar jaw dropped as his eyes widened widely.  
  
-Fa... Father? – muttered Edgar – Gestahl was yours and Gaston's father ?  
  
The man smiled and nodded. Now Edgar understood why Gaston always reminded him of Gestahl.  
  
-So you want to conquer the world as your father intended? – said Edgar taking a combat position. The man didn't answer, he just kept smiling – Well – said Edgar seconds later – I came here to recover the plaques, and if that means I have to defeat you first, I'll do it.  
  
The man began to laugh and said:  
  
-Just try.  
  
Edgar dashed towards the man and jumped to attack him, but he suddenly found himself suspended in the air, unable to move.  
  
-What the hell is going on? – thought Edgar as he tried to move.  
  
The man stared at him smiling and with a smooth move of his left hand, he sent Edgar to crash against the nearest wall. The impact was so violent, that the wall crumbled and Edgar fell from the room along with the stones. As Edgar fell into the void, he could only think:  
  
-This is not good.  
  
******  
  
Clyde ran through the stairs that led to the second floor. The path forked in three. He took the center path and he arrived to a grey door that had a sign that read: "ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONAL". He assumed that the room had something important inside. He tried to open the door, but it was firmly closed. So he used another method. He broke the lock with his shuriken and entered the room. It was a laboratory for sure. It had all type of machines and scientific devices. He walked between the machines and saw a set of at least one thousand of testing tubes. He watched at them closely and discovered in horror that inside were human embryos. He kept walking and saw another set of tubes with fetus, then another set with babies, kids, and with fully developed men.  
  
-So here they "produce" the men – thought Clyde – But how they do it?  
  
And he found the answer in a machine just in the middle of the room that made a monotone sound and test tubes with the embryos kept appearing from a hole on the side to the machine that had a transport band that took the test tubes with the others on the other side of the room. It had a panel with a screen. In the screen was all the data needed to create men, such as weight, height, eye color, hair color, skin color, etc. Clyde also discovered that the time it took to an embryo to develop into a men was only two weeks. -I have to destroy this machine of hell – said Clyde – I won't allow the creation of this aberrations of nature.  
  
And he grabbed some shurikens from his pocket and when he was about to throw them a voice said:  
  
-Don't you dare!  
  
Clyde turned and saw a man standing behind him. He was wearing a white laboratory robe. His head was shaved and he didn't seem to be sane. At least, that was the impression he gave to Clyde.  
  
-What you think you are doing? – asked the man – You should be fighting the invaders that penetrated our defenses.  
  
Clyde tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear in his lips.  
  
-You're the one in charge? – asked Clyde trying to change the topic.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
-My name is Volgia – he said – But why you ask such a dumb question. Everyone knows I'm the genius that developed this great technology – and he began to laugh with an hysterical laughter that made Clyde feel the chills on his back.  
  
-This guy is totally nuts – thought Clyde as Volgia kept laughing. Then he suddenly stopped and said to Clyde:  
  
-You're not one of my beloved creations – Clyde's eyes widened surprised – All my creations know who I am and they know it's forbidden to even dare to think on coming in here... You're an invader... You're an invader...  
  
He kept repeating the word invader. Clyde was surprised that he was discovered without saying more than five words. Now he had to get rid of the mad scientist before he alerted someone of his presence. But before he had time to take out his knife, Volgia attacked him with a metal tube. He jumped backwards to avoid the attack successfully. Volgia kept attacking as he kept saying the word invader. Clyde easily dodged and avoided the attacks.  
  
-Is that all? – he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Volgia stared at him with eyes full of hatred as his entire body began to glow with a strange purple energy.  
  
-What's going on? – thought Clyde as he stared at Volgia with horror when the body of the scientist grew in size slowly torning his robne– Is this the power of the plaques? – murmured Clyde when Volgia transformed in a 8 ft. purple monster  
  
Volgia growled and hit Clyde with his enormous fist in the face making the helmet of the armor break in to pieces. Clyde crashed in one of the machines, breaking it.  
  
-MY PRECIOUS MACHINE!!!! – said Volgia with a hoarse voice – YOU DESTROYED IT! YOU'LL DIE!  
  
Clyde stood slowly. His nose was broken and it was bleeding. But he didn't have time to complain. Volgia moved incredibly fast for his height and weight and hit Clyde in the abdomen, cracking the armor. Volgia threw another punch but this time, Clyde jumped and hid behind the machine that produced embryos.  
  
-What happened to you? – asked Clyde to Volgia as he hid behind the machine – Is that... you were infused?  
  
Clyde heard a creepy laughter before Volgia said:  
  
-I was the one who developed the infusion process with Cid while we worked in the Empire.  
  
-That's not what I asked – thought Clyde. Volgia kept speaking.  
  
-When the Empire fell and Kefka was defeated, I escaped with all the investigations to Zozo where I met with Gaston who told me about some plaques that were supposed to have magical powers of their own, the magical powers that the Espers had once. We began to search and we find one. I used all my knowledge and created a process to infuse the power to people as I also developed all the great technology in this room. The test subject for the infusion was Kraven, but it didn't work as expected, so I tried it again on me, that's why I have this amazing powers, but I can't use magic, so I kept working until I perfected it – he laughed – Now, we have all the plaques and I'll create perfect humans with their powers... But first, I'll kill you.  
  
Clyde heard the steps of Volgia walking around the laboratory. He took out some shurikens and his knife. He had no idea how he was going to beat Volgia, but he had to. He was not going to allow that insane man to create those "perfect humans". He saw Volgia's shadow at the other side the machine. Clyde decided it was the time to attack. He jumped and threw the shurikens that buried in Volgia's arm and chest. But Volgia was still standing. Then Volgia smiled and said as he remove the shurikens shaking his arm:  
  
-Is that all? – and he grabbed Clyde's head and crashed him against the floor. Clyde moaned with pain. His whole body ache and he would be dead if he hadn't been wearing the armor. Volgia pulled him up from his head and crashed him again in the floor. Clyde tried to stood but he couldn't because Volgia began to step on his back with his foot again and again. Clyde closed his eyes as he thought that was going to be his end. And when Volgia said it was going to be the end he heard a distant bark. He waited for Volgia's attack but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and he saw Interceptor biting Volgia's neck. He stood slowly and knew it was the opportunity to defeat Volgia once and for all. He grabbed his knife and jumping he buried it in Volgia's neck. Volgia began to return to the skinny scientist and fell in the floor, dead.  
  
Clyde sat on the floor. Interceptor walked next to his master and began to lick his hand.  
  
-I'm fine – said Clyde stroking his dog's head – Don't worry...  
  
-Interceptor, are you in there? – interrupted Relm's voice from the door. Interceptor barked.  
  
-Why you ran like that? And what the hell is this creepy place? – was saying Relm until she saw her father in the floor with his bleeding nose, smiling to her.  
  
-Dad! Are you okay? – she said running next to him. She saw the naked corpse of Volgia and stared at her father with worry as she handed him a potion.  
  
-I'm fine don't worry – said Clyde standing with the help of his daughter after he drank the potion – If you're here, that means the plan worked perfectly.  
  
Relm nodded.  
  
-Locke and Thiago were waiting for the rest of us. And when we were wondering were Edgar and you may be, Interceptor ran away. Now I understand he sensed you... - she turned around her head and said – What's this place? It's dreadful.  
  
-It's a place were they produce people artificially. But not anymore – he walked to the machine in the middle of the room and grabbed the metal tube that Volgia first used to attack him. He smashed the machine until it he realized it was going to explode.  
  
-Let get out of here! – he yelled to Relm and Interceptor. They ran outside until they reached the stairs, while they were heading to the floor below, they heard a huge explosion as the hole place began to move like if there was an earthquake going on.  
  
-What happened!? Are you okay, Clyde? Where were you? – asked his friends when they met them in the first floor.  
  
Clyde told them everything, from the production of men, to Volgia's transformation and defeat.  
  
-And Edgar? – asked Terra between worried and nervous – Do you know where he can be?  
  
Clyde shook his head.  
  
-But we can't wait any longer for him – said Setzer – We have to get to the top of this tower.  
  
-I'll look for Edgar – said Clyde – With the help of Interceptor that would be easy. The rest of you go to the last floor of this place.  
  
-Okay – said Setzer – Then lets get going... - and they ran to the stairs opposite from the stairs Clyde used to get to the next floor after they wished him luck and agreeing to meet in the top of the tower. But Terra didn't move. Clyde stared at her frowning and asked to her:  
  
-What's wrong Terra?  
  
-It's just... - she murmured – Edgar... I have a bad feeling...  
  
Clyde smiled and said:  
  
-Don't worry. I'll find him. I'm sure he did just like I did. He discovered something and went to investigate.  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
-Now go with the other – said Clyde – Edgar and I'll catch up with you.  
  
Terra nodded again and left running in the direction the others left. Clyde watch her go and said to his dog:  
  
-Well, Interceptor, lets go. We have a king to find.  
  
And they ran to the stairs.  
  
******  
  
-This is not good – kept thinking Edgar as he fell. He didn't see nothing below him, just mist. Then the vision became clear and he saw he was about to crash in the ground. But he didn't have time to adjust his body so he could land, properly. The only thing he could do was not to hit his head, so he used one of his arms. But he fell with a great speed and his left arm couldn't bear the weight of his body, so it broke. Edgar screamed in pain as the rest of his body fell in the platform. The pain in his arm was intense, he never felt a pain like that before. He looked at his arm and discovered that it was badly broken, he could even see his bone cutting through his skin below his elbow. He tried to remove the armor that covered that part of his arm, but it was too painful. Then he scanned the place with his eyes. He was in a strange circular platform that connected the center and left parts of the trident of the top of the tower.  
  
-How I'm going to return up there? – thought Edgar when he saw the hole he left when Milan crashed him against the wall.  
  
He looked for a way to return to the central part of the trident and he saw a door. He walked to it as fast as he could so his arm remained as still as possible. But the door opened suddenly and Edgar stared at the person that appeared with surprise as he said:  
  
-Gaston...  
  
Gaston smiled when he saw Edgar and said:  
  
-You don't have an idea of how long I've waited for this moment – he smiled as he walked until he was one feet away from Edgar – It's time to pay for your betrayal to my father – Gaston unsheathed his sword. Edgar knew there was no escape from that battle. He sighed and also unsheathed his sword with his good arm.  
  
-Come and get me – said Edgar as he took a defensive stand.  
  
Gaston smiled and prepared to attack.  
  
******  
  
Locke,Thiago, Setzer, Celes, Master Duncan, Sabin, Terra, Relm, Strago, Mog and Gau ran through the different floors of the tower. Cyan was outside leading the troops in the battle outside the tower. They reached the tenth floor when suddenly Sabin stopped running.  
  
-What's wrong, Sabin? – asked Setzer.  
  
-I saw a shadow – said simply Sabin.  
  
-A shadow? – asked Locke confused – So?  
  
-It's not ordinary shadow – said Master Duncan.  
  
-You saw it too, Master? –asked Sabin to the old man.  
  
Master Duncan nodded.  
  
-Sabin and I stay here to handle the shadow... You go on ahead – he said.  
  
Setzer nodded.  
  
-Take care of it – he said to them, the to the rest he said – Lets get going.  
  
They ran to the next floor. Sabin and master Duncan saw the shadow again and Sabin demanded:  
  
-Show yourself!  
  
The shadow stopped moving around and materialized transforming into Kraven.  
  
-I knew it was you – said Sabin as he prepared his fangs.  
  
Kraven didn't answer. He just stood staring coldly at them.  
  
-His the guy you told me about? –asked Master Duncan to his pupil.  
  
Sabin nodded.  
  
-Then – said Master Duncan – Lets do it.  
  
And they dashed to attack Kraven.  
  
******  
  
They kept running until they reached the 15th floor. Two persons were blocking the stairs to the next level. One was tall and was wearing a red armor. The other was not as tall and was wearing a purple armor.  
  
-You can't go any further – they said in unison.  
  
-Really? – said Setzer shuffling his deck – And how you're going to impede us to continue?  
  
The men stared at each other and smiled. Setzer frowned as he stared at his friends shrugging.  
  
-Setzer, Gau, Mog and I deal with them so you can pass– said Locke to Celes – Thiago, show them the way.  
  
-But... - tried to say Celes, but Locke didn't let her talk.  
  
-You go and stop that maniac – he said instead smiling – We'll see you up there.  
  
Celes nodded. Locke and Setzer attacked the men that jumped laterally to avoid the attacks leaving the path to the next floor open.  
  
-Now! – said Locke.  
  
Terra, Celes, Relm, Strago and Thiago ran to the next floor. The men were going to follow them, but Setzer threw some darts to their feet and said:  
  
-Don't forget about us.  
  
The men stared at them and the fight began.  
  
******  
  
Thiago led them through the rest of the levels of the tower until they reached a floor with huge black doors.  
  
-This is it – said Thiago – I heard that in here they had the plaques and the one behind Gaston is in here, too.  
  
-Lets get in – said Celes.  
  
They agreed and before they attempted to open it the door slowly opened. They stared at each other before they entered the room. The door closed. The first thing they noticed was a hole in the wall to their left. Then, they noticed a men sitten in a throne in front of some red curtains.  
  
-So you have arrived – said the man, smiling.  
  
-Who are you? – asked Celes.  
  
The man stood from the throne. He was wearing a black armor and his hair was bright red. His face was similar to Gaston's, specially the smile that was curving his lips.  
  
-You don't remember me Celes? –said the man, always smiling – Guess not. You only see me once, but I still remember you.  
  
Celes stared at him frowning. Then she stared at Terra, asking with her eyes if she knew him, but Terra nodded her head.  
  
The man laughed softly.  
  
-Terra never met me before – said the man – I'll tell you my name. Maybe the you remember me... My name is Milan.  
  
Celes stared at him with eyes wide open.  
  
-Mi... Milan... The son of...? – she didn't finished the sentence.  
  
-Right. I'm the oldest son of Emperor Gestahl. And Gaston is my younger brother – said the man, delighted by Celes's and the others expressions – But you didn't know that Gaston was my brother because my father never mentioned him in front of you. Only Leo and Kefka new about him.  
  
-But I thought you... - muttered Celes – died.  
  
The man smiled as he walked to the hole in the wall.  
  
-I almost died in that awful accident in the Magitek factory but thanks to Cid I recovered completely from my wounds.  
  
-You're the one who ordered Gaston to steal the plaques? – asked Terra.  
  
Milan stared at her with his grey eyes and said:  
  
-Yes... And I must thank you for simplifying things for us. You did a great job.  
  
Terra lowered her eyes. Milan smiled and said:  
  
-Your efforts will be rewarded, Terra. When the time comes, you'll get your reward.  
  
-Hand over the plaques – said Thiago to Milan, as he took out his stick.  
  
Milan stared at him, still smiling and said:  
  
-And what if I don't? – he asked with a mocking tone – Are you going to make me?  
  
Thiago stared at Milan angrily and jumped to attacked Milan with the stick but he suddenly found himself unable to move, the more he tried, the more his body denied to respond. Milan then said:  
  
-Thundaga.  
  
A lightning bolt hit Thiago that screamed with pain and fainted. Relm and Terra dashed to him.  
  
Celes unsheathed her sword and said to Milan:  
  
-We want the plaques. And I'll whatever it takes to get them back.  
  
Milan stared at her and said:  
  
-You'll never beat me. No matter what you do. I'll be victorious and I'll fulfill my father dreams of conquering the world. And the plaques are the key to do it. If I let you get here is because I want witnesses that see how I become the most powerful man that ever steeped into this world. Because I'm the chosen of the legend. The chosen one that this world is been waiting.  
  
-What do you mean? – questioned Strago.  
  
-Yes... I'll tell you the legend: The true power of magic is locked inside... Fire, wind ,water, earth, light and darkness... The elements and their strength is safe within... Put all of us together and the true power will be released... But beware, only the chosen ones can unseal the power... The ones with magic inside... The ones with pure heart and strong spirit... Only them can unleash true power... The ultimate magic... The final power...  
  
-The writings in the plaques – said Strago in a low voice.  
  
-Exactly – said Milan – And I'm the chosen one – he walked to the curtains and drew them.  
  
Celes and the others saw with dread the capsule with Gestahl inside and they also saw that the plaques were put in the top part of the capsule.  
  
-Why...? How...? – babbled Celes.  
  
Milan smile grew wider.  
  
-I also wanted my father to witnessed it. Now that all the things are set we cam begin...  
  
Milan chanted the writings in the plaques one more time and a black light began to glow from the plaques as well as in Milan's body.  
  
-This is not good – thought Celes at this view. 


	13. Fights!

Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy with school (I had to read like a ton of books to read and write the same number or essays) and I was really stressed and worn out, so last weekend, my family and I went to this beautiful place called Valle de Bravo and to a ranch called Avándaro, so the country side airs helped me to relax and I recovered my lost inspiration. Also a thanks to my new reviewer WildfireDreams. So, with nothing else to say, here is chapter XIII. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter XIII: Fights.  
  
Celes stared in horror as Milan was covered by the black energy. She unsheathed her sword and jumped to attack Milan, but she was rejected by an invisible force around Milan. She tried again, but the result was the same. When she was about to try a third time, she felt a hand on her shoulder:  
  
-Why you stop me, Terra? – asked the former general to the half – esper.  
  
-Because I don't want you to get hurt, like Thiago – said Terra pointing fallen Thiago with her head.  
  
-But we must do something! – screamed Celes desperate.  
  
-I'm afraid there's nothing we can do – said Strago with a impotent tone – Even if we tried something, we just waste our energies... We just have to wait and see what happens next.  
  
-But... - Celes began, but she just dropped her sword and sighed – I guess you're right...  
  
-Lets hope the other get here soon – said Terra in a low voice.  
  
Celes only nodded as she thought:  
  
-You guys better get here soon....

* * *

The fight was even. Master Duncan and Sabin kept trying to hit Kraven but it was worthless. Everytime they tried to punch or kick him, he transformed into a shadow and prevented the damage. On the other hand, Kraven was incapable to even touch them, so he only tried to covered them in darkness, but he was also incapable to do it.  
  
-How are we going to defeat such an enemy? – asked Sabin to his Master, when his Pummel failed one more time.  
  
Master Duncan didn't answer, he just stared at Kraven as he transformed from shadow to human.  
  
-There's always a way – he said seconds later – Remember that, Sabin.  
  
Sabin nodded, but he wasn't sure what his Master meant by that. But he didn't have time to stop and think about it, because Kraven was already transforming into shadow and began to move rapidly around the room. Sabin jumped to avoid Kraven trapped him in darkness while Master Duncan kept thinking on a way to defeat Kraven. Sabin landed next to his Master that was scanning the room with his eyes, when suddenly his eyes met with the bulbs that where lightning the room.  
  
-Sabin – whispered Master Duncan – I think I have found the way to defeat Kraven.  
  
Sabin stared at the old Master with his eyes wide open.  
  
-How? – he asked.  
  
-I need you to turn off all the light bulbs – said Duncan.  
  
-What!? – asked Sabin confused as he saw how Kraven transformed again into a shadow.  
  
-Just do as I said – was Master Duncan's answer.  
  
Sabin shrugged and sighed. He used his Aurabolt and one by one the bulbs on the room exploded, leaving the room completely dark.  
  
-What the...? – said Kraven's voice, completely surprised.  
  
-No listen to me carefully, Sabin – whispered Master Duncan to his pupil – I will light the room by using Fire Dance, as soon as you see Kraven, use the Fire Dance on him. Understood?  
  
-Yes – said Sabin in a low voice.  
  
Master Duncan used the Fire Dance and the room lightened slightly. Kraven smiled and became a shadow.  
  
-Now! – said Master Duncan.  
  
Sabin nodded and did the Fire Dance before Kraven attacked them. The fire immediately caught Kraven with it's flames as he returned to his human form. As the fire consumed Kraven, he screamed in pain.  
  
-Please forgive my failure, my Lord Milan – said Kraven in agony, before burn until he became ashes.  
  
-That was a brilliant plan, Master – said Sabin after the dreadful spectacle – How you think of such a plan?  
  
-Simple – said Master Duncan as he scratched his beard – The only way that a shadow doesn't appear in when everything is totally dark. So I thought if the room was completely covered with darkness, I could light the room in a convenient way for us, so we could control Kraven movements when he was a shadow, and that way defeat him.  
  
Sabin nodded impressed. The remembering Kraven's last words he said:  
  
-I wonder who this Milan is. Kraven called him Lord.  
  
-Well, I'm sure we'll discover that soon – said Master Duncan.  
  
-Yeah.... We better get going – said Sabin.

* * *

They abandoned the room and ran through the stairs wondering if the others where already in the top of the tower.

-What's wrong with this picture? – murmured Setzer as he slowly stood from the floor where he just crashed few seconds ago.  
  
-What's wrong!? – screamed Locke as he rubbed his sore back – I tell you what's wrong! We are four against two and WE ARE GETTING ARE BUTTS KICKED, literally KICKED.  
  
The battle against the men in the red and purple armor was not going very well. Since the moment the fight begun, Setzer, Locke, Gau and Mog, were unable to even touch the men. The moved with incredible speed and always were one step ahead and they were amazingly strong. Their attack consisted in a series of synchronized moves in opposite directions that ended in a very powerful whirlwind that caused their targets to crash in the nearest wall or floor.  
  
-I cannot believe their power – said Gau helping Mog up.  
  
-Yes, kuppo – said Mog – How are we going to defeat them, kuppo?  
  
-We need to make a strategy – said Setzer.  
  
-You sounded just like Edgar – said Locke scratching his head.  
  
Setzer only smiled. But they didn't have time to think on a plan, because the men began their attack procedure, and without noticing, they were lying in the floor, with sore bodies.  
  
-I'm getting sick of these! – yelled Locke angrily. He took out his boomerang and he was going to throw it, when Setzer stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly.  
  
-What the hell are you doing? Why are you stopping me? – said Locke surprised.  
  
-Don't attack so hasty. We need to think properly how to attack. Use your brain not your guts.  
  
Locke just lower his arm. The men stared at them and said at the same time:  
  
-You give up? But you can't give up, because you haven't fought at all.  
  
Locke messed his hear desperately and said:  
  
-Why you always speak at the same time!? Do you share the same brain!?  
  
-That's not of your business – they answered in unison.  
  
Locke was at the verge of losing control. Setzer put his hand on the shoulder to calm him as he thought of what Locke said: "Do you share the same brain!?".  
  
-Maybe not the same brain... - thought Setzer, the he said rapidly – I think I know how to beat them.  
  
-Really?! – said Gau and Mog.  
  
Setzer nodded. He explained his plan as the men began their attack. Setzer and Mog moved to the left side of the room, while Locke and Gau went to the right. Each men began to make the same moves and they began to gain speed. They began to move in circles around the room. When they crossed in front of them. Gau used his Rage skill and used the abilities of Rhinox. While in the other side of the room, Mog used his Earth Blues song and attacked with Land Slide. Gau attacked missed, but not Mog's. The man in the red armor stopped his movements. Setzer used his perplexity and throw five darts that hit it's target. Each one hit him in vital point. The other man stopped and stared confused and surprised how his partner fell. Locke also used that moment and buried his knife in the man's throat.  
  
-It's over – said Locke wiping the blood from his knife.  
  
-My whole body sores – said Gau rubbing his abdomen and back.  
  
-Mine too, kuppo. Those guys gave us a lot of problems, kuppo – said Mog.  
  
-Well, we finally beat' em – said Setzer smiling.  
  
-How you thought of such a plan, sir Setzer? – asked Gau curious.  
  
-Actually – answered the gambler – Locke gave me the idea.  
  
-I gave you the idea? – repeated Locke confused.  
  
-Yes. When you asked them if they shared the same brain, I realized that they did until some point. They needed each other to perform the attack, so if we managed to stop one of them the attack would be useless... That's when the plan came to my head.  
  
-Well, I charge you later for giving you the idea – said Locke smiling. Then after the smile faded from his lips – We must go with Celes.  
  
The others nodded and rushed towards the door. On the way they met with Sabin and Master Duncan and hurried to reach the last floor.

* * *

Edgar kept dodging the deadly blows from Gaston's sword. He was in a clear disadvantage. His left arm broken and his whole body sore. That and the fact that Gaston could use magic, was a great handicap against him.  
  
-Are you going to ask me for mercy? – said Gaston in a mocking tone, when Edgar stumbled by one of Gaston's powerful blows.  
  
-Never... - said Edgar standing slowly and taking an offensive stand – I rather die before asking you anything.  
  
Gaston smiled with his cold and cruel lips and continue to attack. Edgar avoided the attacks, but he couldn't help his left thigh get a deep cut.  
  
-I'll kill you, even if that means cutting you into small pieces – said Gaston with a dark voice as he licked the blood from his sword.  
  
Edgar frowned a little disgusted.  
  
-He's certainly crazy... - thought the King – I wonder if his mental state has something to do with is magical infusion...  
  
-Why you stared at me like that? – asked with a threatening voice Gaston.  
  
-I was... just wondering if you're really Milan's young brother – said almost mumbling Edgar.  
  
Gaston bursted into a maniac laughter before he answered:  
  
-Of course I'm his brother – said Gaston still laughing – Milan is not the type of person that plays with that type of things. And he is the only one that can bring a bright future to this world, the _chosen one_ to become the ruler of this filthy world – and he laugh with an even crazier laughter.  
  
Edgar repeated the words _chosen one_ in his mind. Why he said that Milan was the chosen one? Where he got that idea? But he didn't have time to kept thinking. Gaston almost stabbed him in his chest if he hadn't ducked. In the floor, Edgar used his sword and managed to hurt Gaston in his left eye. Gaston dropped his sword, covering his face with his hands as he screamed in pain.  
  
-Miserable!... Bastard!... My eye!... My eye! – Gaston screamed moaning in pain. He uncovered his face and said with the coldest of voices – Now I hate you even more... I hate you for being a traitor... I hate you for betraying my father... I hate you for destroying his dreams... And now I hate you for marking my face... - he smiled with hate and madness – But you'll pay... you'll pay... - and he prepared to cast a spell.  
  
Edgar couldn't help to feel the chills all over his back and shiver almost unconsciously when he saw the face on Gaston's face. He never imagined a person hate the way Gaston seemed to hated him. He tried to think on a way to calm Gaston, but his brain was numb and the ideas ran away from his mind.  
  
-Firaga – he heard Gaston's voice say.  
  
Huge fire balls fell from the sky and crashed near Edgar, that jumped and run to avoid them, but one of the balls hit him in the chest making him fly several meters until he crashed on the floor. The breast plate of his armor cracked, but resisted the violence of the impact.  
  
-I would've died if it wasn't for this armor – murmured Edgar as he recovered from the impact checking the armor and standing slowly.  
  
-Next time you wont be so lucky... - said Gaston as he prepared to cast his next spell.  
  
-This is getting uglier every second – thought Edgar as he avoided the rays of the powerful Thundaga.  
  
-I won't hold this attacks any longer – muttered the King of Figaro as he kept avoiding the spells from Gaston – My left arm hurt's a lot and I'm beginning to get tired... There must be a way... - then the words, chosen one, came to his head – Unless – he whispered.  
  
After he dodge the last ice spear from Ice, he said:  
  
-I have a question for you – Gaston only raised his eyebrow surprised but stopped attacking. Edgar sighed, and asked – What did you mean, when you said that Milan was the chosen one?  
  
Gaston laughed several minutes, until he finally answered:  
  
-I told you before... He's the only one that can bring balance to this world... He's the only one capable to rule this lousy world... And together, we're going to bring a new era... Yes, a new era.  
  
-And what makes you think he'll share power with you? Power can be really addictive and intoxicating, you know – said Edgar calmly.  
  
-Talking by experience? – replied Gaston with a smile.  
  
Edgar shook his head.  
  
-I was raised and educated in a way that it would never happen to me... - he answered, then smiling he continued – But I can say the same thing about your family... Remember your father? He didn't seem to want to share anything with anybody. Maybe that happens to your brother.  
  
Gaston was surprised by this. Maybe Edgar was right. Maybe Milan wasn't willing to share the power with him. Maybe he was only using him. He shook his head violently. That wasn't true. His brother never betrayed him. He trusted his brother. But...  
  
-Shut up! You don't know anything! – shouted angrily Gaston – My brother never...!  
  
He didn't finish the sentence. The ground began to shake and as well as the whole tower. Then a single black ray was shot from the top of the trident. Once in the sky, the ray multiplied in several rays and flew across the sky.  
  
-Milan... - said Gaston in a low voice, but Edgar managed to listen.  
  
-Is that the power of the plaques? – thought Edgar – I better hurry – he stared at Gaston's confused face and said – So that was the power you were supposed to share with your brother? – Gaston gave a single nod almost unconsciously. Edgar smiled and concluded – See what I mean?  
  
Gaston sent him a very strange glance. A mixture of hate, anger, surprise, sadness was reflected in his gray eyes.  
  
-SHUT UP! – shouted suddenly Gaston with a hoarse voice. He dashed towards Edgar and grabbed his face with a single hand and raised him from the floor, then with an incredible strength, he threw Edgar to the nearest wall. The impact was so violent, that Edgar's helmet broke in to hundreds of pieces.  
  
-I don't have more time to waste – said Gaston – I'll kill you now – he grabbed his sword from the floor and ran where Edgar was lying.  
  
Edgar pretended to be unconscious. And while Gaston bent to pick the sword, he took out his Flash.  
  
Gaston stood in front of him and prepared to stab his heart and when the sword was ten inches from his chest, a dizzy Edgar used the Flash. Gaston was immediately blinded by the intense light. Edgar slowly stood. He was really dizzy. He put one of his hand in the back of his head and discovered he was bleeding. Once again the armor saved his life. He looked for his sword but it wasn't with him. He lost it when Gaston used him as a projectile against the wall. He spotted it in the middle of the platform and ran to pick it up, while Gaston recovered his sight.  
  
Gaston's eyes recovered completely and he immediately began to attack Edgar, but the blows were even stronger and more precise. His right arm had a deep cut and a scratch on his abdomen. He knew he had to act soon, but even the speed of Gaston was increasing. He thought of a plan quickly, hoping it'll work.  
  
Gaston insisted in attacking with his sword. He felt an intense rage and wrath all over his body, he could only see Edgar as a way to release all the anger inside.  
  
-Why are you so angry? – asked Edgar as he blocked as he could the blows – Are you like this because of your brother?  
  
-SHUT UP! – roared Gaston – You know nothing about us... You don't know us... And I'll make you pay for... for... ARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! – and he almost chopped Edgar's head from his body.  
  
-Why you sound so confused? –asked Edgar after he dodged with his sword the attack of Gaston.  
  
-You... you... you – said between gasps Gaston – confuse... me...  
  
-Really? – asked Edgar – I confuse you because I said the truth about who you're brother really is... He is just like your father: twisted, evil, maniac, self centered but above all things, selfish. Maybe I don't know your brother for so long as you do, I just talked to him for some minutes, but those minutes where enough for me to realize that he is just like Gestahl, and for that reason, he would enjoy this power ALONE, not with you. He just used you...  
  
-That's... no... he... - babbled Gaston. He dropped his sword and fell on his knees as he kept babbling. He put his hands on his head and began to scream, like if he was in a great pain. Edgar realized it was the moment to end with that battle. But for some reason, he didn't want to kill Gaston. After the meeting with Milan and all that Gaston said, he realized that Gaston was also used by his own brother as a puppet, like Gaston once used Terra. Another instrument on Milan's twisted plan to conquer the world. And suddenly the hate he felt disappeared as well as his desire to avenge Umaro's dead and Terra's manipulation. The only thing he felt now for Gaston was pity and compassion. The one who was going to pay all those crimes was going to be Milan. So instead of killing him, he knocked Gaston with the hilt of his sword. Gaston fell on the floor unconscious. Edgar then sighed and sat in the floor, exhausted and achy. He remained sitten for some seconds until he heard a voice calling his name:  
  
-Edgar!  
  
Edgar turned his head to the direction he heard the voice. It came from the door where Clyde and Interceptor were standing. Edgar smiled and stood with a lot of effort, like if he were carrying bag full of stones. Clyde an Interceptor ran to him.  
  
-What happened to you? – asked concerned Clyde when he saw the physical state of the King of Figaro. Edgar pointed Gaston with his head as he told everything that happened since the moment he entered the chamber of Milan.  
  
-That's why I you weren't there with the others. So I offer to look for you. I was about to give up, when Interceptor found a door that was camouflaged – he handed a potion to Edgar – Drink it. It wont heal your wounds but it'll ease the pain and you'll recover some of your energy.  
  
Edgar nodded and drank it.  
  
-What about that guy? –asked Clyde – What you want to do with him?  
  
-I was thinking to tie him and leave him here until we... Well, until we return from the top of this place – said Edgar – I don't think he'll wake up for some hours.  
  
Clyde agreed and tearing the cloaks of the armors they were wearing, they improvised some ropes and tied Gaston firmly.  
  
-We better get going – said Edgar after they tied Gaston – We must meet with the others. They might be in great danger...  
  
Clyde nodded. They re entered the tower and while they were running through the stairs, they found Cyan that decided to join the fight inside after the alliance took control of the outsides of the tower.  
  
-What happened to thou, Sir Edgar? – asked Cyan noticing the wounds on Edgar, specially his arm.  
  
-Long story – answered the King of Figaro – Tell you on the way.  
  
As they ran to the last floor, Edgar told everything that happened in his battle against Gaston.  
  
-What's been bothering me is that Milan keep calling himself _chosen one_. I wonder were he got that idea – said Clyde after Edgar end his tale.  
  
-I don't why but I have the feeling that the plaques have something to do with it... - said Edgar, then, after a pause he continued – Now I know what I have that feeling. Remember what plaque number three said?  
  
Cyan nodded and said:  
  
- **But beware, only the chosen ones can unseal the power... **

**The ones with magic inside...  
**  
Clyde widened his eyes.  
  
-He got that idea from the writings in the plaques... - he said surprised.  
  
-And if that is true... – began Cyan.  
  
-He just unsealed the power the plaques talk about – concluded Clyde.  
  
They remained in silence as they hope they still find their friends alive when they reached the chamber of Milan.


	14. The power of the plaques

_Author Notes_: I just wanted to thank Asga, my new reviewer.  
  
**Chapter XIV: The power of the plaques.**  
  
Locke, Setzer, Mog, Gau, Master Duncan and Sabin ran full speed until they finally reached the room with metal black doors. They would've arrived sooner, but they got lost (thanks to Sabin and Locke) and it took some time to find the right way to the top of the tower.  
  
-We finally get here – said Setzer, panting as they stopped in front of the door.  
  
-Then, lets get in – said Master Duncan.  
  
They nodded and they pushed the doors until they were open. And their yes widened when they saw what was happening inside.  
  
Relm and Strago were helping a smoking Thiago to stand while Celes kept using Runic to absorb the spells that a man with bright red was casting. Terra was standing behind Celes, watching helplessly the efforts of the former general.  
  
-Celes! – shouted Locke as soon as they entered the room.  
  
Celes recognized the voice of her beloved and said watching him from the corner of her eye:  
  
-Finally you're here. I was beginning to get worried.  
  
-We would've arrived sooner if it wasn't for... - began Setzer upset, but Sabin interrupted him.  
  
-What matters now is that we're here – then staring at Milan he asked – So, that's the guy.  
  
-Yes – said Terra – His name is Milan, and he's Gestahl's elder son...  
  
-So the old man in the capsule is... Gestahl – muttered surprised Locke, then raising his eyes he said – And the things above the capsule are...  
  
-The plaques – finished the sentence Relm after she helped Thiago to stand.  
  
-I'm lost... - said Sabin – Gestahl is dead. We saw when Kefka killed him. Right? Then how...  
  
-I just wanted my father to witness how I destroy those who caused his doom... - said Milan, smiling.  
  
-But he cannot see, because he's dead – interrupted Locke frowning – Looney – he mouthed to Celes, when he suddenly felt a huge electric shock all over his body, making him scream in pain. Celes ran next to him to help him recover.  
  
-I don't like to be interrupted while I'm talking – roared Milan, then after a cough, he continued – As I was saying, I'll destroy you with my amazing and unique power, and I'll rule over the world, because I'm the chosen one to do it.  
  
-And who says that? – asked Setzer frowning.  
  
Milan pointed the plaques.  
  
-Are you saying...? – said Duncan, then he asked – Has he...?  
  
Strago nodded.  
  
-He just unite his power with the power of the plaques – said the old mage – And his power is beyond his imagination. Before you arrived, we witnessed how he threw a powerful attack to almost all the towns, kingdoms and cities of the world. If we have survived is thanks to the ability of Celes and the boldness of Thiago.  
  
They all stared each other in horror.  
  
-Now, that you're all reunited, I'll smash you like the filthy insects that you are – said Milan.  
  
-That's not true – said Terra – Edgar and Clyde are missing.  
  
Milan smiled.  
  
-That's because the King is busy – he said.  
  
-What do you...? – tried to ask Terra, but Milan kept talking.  
  
-Enough of senseless talk. You are the only obstacles between me and my goal, so I'll end you right here and right now – then staring at Terra he said – I haven't forgotten the reward I owe you, you'll live long enough to see how I end with the miserable lives of all your pathetic little friends.  
  
-And what make you think we'll allow you to do that? – said with a challenging tone Setzer as he shuffled his deck.  
  
-Yeah – said Sabin preparing his claws – We wont lose against someone like you.  
  
Master Duncan also prepared his claws, Gau was taking his Rage position, Mog prepared his spear, Locke has his knife and boomerang ready, as Thiago prepared his metal stick, Celes and Terra prepared their swords and Relm and Strago their rods (although they knew they wouldn't be of great help).  
  
Milan stared at them, amused and prepared to fight.  
  
The first one to attack was Setzer, throwing his cards, but they all froze abut 10 inches from Milan that moved his right index finger, making the cards change direction and attacked Setzer, that barely jumped to avoid them, but his right leg was cut by the sharp edges of one of his cards.  
  
-How did he...? – murmured Setzer as he pressed the wound with his hands.  
  
Locke threw his boomerang but Milan avoided it with a great speed and manipulated it, because it returned to Locke with a great speed and force that it hit him violently in the face, making him fell, completely knocked.  
  
Sabin and Master Duncan decided to attack at the same time, using Pummel. But the attack was reflected and they received all the punches.  
  
Mog and Gau also decided to attack together, but Milan with a single move of his left hand, sent them to crash on the nearest wall.  
  
And before Thiago even thought of attacking, Milan casted Bio, Celes wasn't able to stop the spell with her Runic technique so Thiago immediately fell on the floor, poisoned.  
  
Strago and Relm were the next ones to receive a powerful attack from Milan, that caught them in the whirlwinds of Aero.  
  
-He's too powerful – said Celes running next to Strago and Relm, while Terra used an antidote on Thiago.  
  
Locke regained consciousness and went to Setzer.  
  
-I think the only way we'll be able to inflict any damage on that psycho is attacking all together – he said to the Gambler, that was improvising a tourniquet with a piece of fabric of his shirt.  
  
-I agree – said Setzer – But the only ones that could still fight are Master Duncan and Sabin. Relm and Strago received a very powerful attack, and I don't think Thiago recovers any time soon. And I don't wasn't to risk Terra and Celes.  
  
-You're right – said Locke – If only Edgar was here – he sighed – But we can't wait for him. Lets tell our idea to Sabin and his Master.  
  
They went to Sabin and Master Duncan were lying. He helped them up, and communicated his idea. They agreed and prepared to attack.  
  
Locke threw his boomerang and Setzer his darts.  
  
-Don't you understand that you can't defeat me? – said Milan already blocking the attacks, but he didn't notice that Master Duncan and Sabin dashed and attacked him with Pummel. Milan wasn't able to dodge the attacks and was brutally hit that he knelt on his left knee.  
  
-We did it! – said excited Sabin as Milan spit blood.  
  
-Good thinking - said Master Duncan to Locke, that smiled.  
  
-It was obvious that he couldn't do two things at the same time, or he paid attention to Setzer attack and mine or he blocked yours – he explained. Then turning to Celes he asked – How are they doing – and he pointed Strago and Relm.  
  
-They're unconscious... I'm afraid they have some internal injuries, but I think they'll survive – answered Celes, that smiling to Locke she said – I don't think I could have come with a better plan.  
  
-Yeah – agreed Terra – That was brilliant.  
  
-Now, lets finish the work – said Setzer, when suddenly they heard a laughter coming from Milan's direction. They all turned to see Milan, that was standing slowly, with his head still lowered.  
  
-You really believed this was going to be that easy? – he said as he raised his head, he had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and he had a strange sparkle that was lighting his eyes in way that was scary – NOW, IT'S TIME YOU PAY FOR THIS... - he shouted with a hoarse voice that was full of hatred as his body began to glow with a black light.  
  
-This is not good – said Setzer.  
  
-I don't like this – muttered Locke.  
  
The black energy around Milan grew in intensity, it was so intense that the tiles of the floor began to levitate as the walls began to crumble.  
  
Celes knew that he was going to use a spell, and she prepared herself to absorb it with Runic, while the energy around Milan transformed into a sphere, that he hold in his hands.  
  
-NOW, TASTE MY POWER – he screamed – INFERNO!!!!  
  
He released the black sphere, immediately Celes raised her sword and used Runic. The sword began to absorb the spell, but it began to turn black as it trembled.  
  
-It's too powerful! – yelled Celes – I can't hold it any longer! – and suddenly the sword exploded in her hands, covering the whole room in darkness as the screams of pain slowly faded.

* * *

-Are you sure is this way? – asked Clyde to Edgar.  
  
-Of course – answer the king – I've been there before, remember? – and he pointed his broken arm - And even if i used the levator the first time, the way up is quite obvious.  
  
-Yeah, right – said Clyde with a small smile.  
  
They were two floors from getting to Milan's room, and they were going as fast as Edgar's condition let them, although his wounds weren't too serious, he was certainly tired and worn out.  
  
On the way to Milan's room, the words that Gaston said, chosen one, kept echoing in Edgar's head as well as the words encrypted on the first three plaques. There was no way that Milan could be the chosen one that the plaques said, for the simple reason that Milan's heart was everything but pure, but if Milan was the chosen one, the who was that person, because that person maybe the only one capable to end Milan's threat of taking over the world. Then the iamge of Terra and then the image of Celes appeared in his mind. 

-Maybe... - he muttered.  
  
As they reached the floor below Milan's room, they suddenly heard the sound of a huge explosion as the whole tower shook.  
  
-What the hell...? – said Clyde.  
  
-It came from the room above us – said Cyan.  
  
-Come, lets hurry – said Edgar as they rushed upstairs, then he thought – You guys better be okay... Terra...

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body was achy and she was dizzy. She tried to stood but her legs couldn't bear her weight, so she fell on the floor, again. She scanned the room with her eyes. And she covered her mouth in horror when she saw all her friends on the floor, bloody and unconscious.  
  
-I told you, you live long enough to see your friends die – she heard a voice said. She faced Milan, that was sitting in the throne, smiling. And maybe for the first time in her life, she felt hate.  
  
-My, my – said Milan amused by the look in Terra's eyes – Why you looked me like that? I just fulfilled the promised I made you – he stood – And now it's your turn to join them – he walked to her and grabbed her from her neck and raised her in the air. Terra tried to released from Milan's cold and deadly grip, but her efforts were vane.  
  
-You could've been one of the top generals of my father's army – said Milan as he strangled her – But you chose to join the pathetic Returners, and for that you are a traitor, like Celes and Edgar... - he smiled – But they got their punishment and now it's your turn... DIE!  
  
Terra's eyes widened as she felt the pressure on her neck become stronger and when she thought it was the end for her, so she closed her eyes when a familiar voice shouted:  
  
-Let her go! – and she could hear how Milan moaned in pain as she felt the pressure on her neck ease. Milan put her down. She immediately began to cough as she eagerly gasped for air. Then she felt a hand in her back, rubbing it gently.  
  
-Are you okay? – asked Edgar's voice, concerned.  
  
Terra opened her eyes and met the worried face of the King of Figaro. She immediately hugged him tightly as she said, panting:  
  
-Were... have ... you ... been?  
  
-Busy – was Edgar's answer as he broke the embrace to verify, Terra's condition. After confirming she was fine, he asked:  
  
-What happened to the others? – and he pointed his fallen friends as Clyde was with Relm and Strago and Cyan with Gau.  
  
-Milan... and the plaques... he has obtained their power... he used a spell... Celes tried to stop it with Runic... - her eyes watered – but it was too strong ... and the sword exploded... then the room was all dark... - she covered her face with her hands and began to cry softly.  
  
Edgar patted her back gently as he heard Milan ask:  
  
-What you did to Gaston? He was supposed to kill you.  
  
-You said it, supposed – answered Edgar – But he, unfortunately for you, failed.  
  
Terra uncovered her face and noticed Edgar's condition. She saw his bone cutting through the skin on his left arm, the cracked breast plate, the blood on his face and on his right thigh.  
  
-Well, my dear Terra – said Milan as he removed the shuriken from his left hand – I guess I was wrong by saying all your friends were dead... It seems I have to do things myself if I want them well done.  
  
-But you're wrong about them being dead – said Clyde, with a smile – They aren't dead, just unconscious.  
  
-WHAT!? – yelled a surprised Milan.  
  
-Yes – confirmed Cyan – Lady Celes Runic must have lessen the power of the spell of thou.  
  
-Well, then – said Milan – I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU TOGETHER ONCE AND FOR ALL!  
  
-Really? – said Edgar with a slight sarcasm – And how are you going to do that?  
  
Terra stared at him, frowning. Milan began to laugh.  
  
-That's a dumb question – said Milan – Even for you. You felt my power before I acquired the power of the plaques. Now my power is greater that it was before...  
  
As he talked, Edgar whispered to Terra.  
  
-Try to wake Celes.  
  
-Why...? – she tried to ask but Edgar interrupted her.  
  
-I'll explain later. Just do it.  
  
Terra nodded and bent next to Celes and shook her shoulder gently. Milan kept talking. Edgar went with Clyde and Cyan and told them.  
  
-I've got an idea, but I need your help.  
  
-Sure, what is it? – they said.  
  
-Help me to distract Milan. He's a megalomaniac, so, let him keep talking about his greatness and in case he intends to attack, attack him first. I now it's risky, but I think I know a way to beat him.  
  
They nodded. Terra kept shaking Celes, until the former general opened her eyes.  
  
-Terra... - she murmured. Then remembering what happened she stood rapidly and asked – How's Locke? And the others?  
  
-Their unconscious, but alive – answered Terra.  
  
Celes sighed relieved.  
  
-Edgar, Clyde and Cyan are here – said Terra excited.  
  
Celes smiled and then she asked:  
  
-And Milan?  
  
Terra pointed Milan, that was still talking about his greatness, although no one was paying attention. Edgar noticed Celes standing. He dashed to her after he nodded to Cyan and Clyde.  
  
-Good! You're up – he said to Celes, smiling.  
  
-What the hell happened to you? – she exclaimed, seeing his wounds – You look like you fought a behemoth all by yourself.  
  
Edgar smiled.  
  
-I'll tell you later. Now I need to ask you a question – he said, but he never formulated the question, because he heard Milan said:  
  
-Now... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!  
  
Cyan, Clyde and Interceptor, stepped in front of Milan as Clyde said:  
  
-But first, you have to go through me.  
  
-And me – said Cyan.  
  
Milan laughed and said:  
  
-I have no problem in killing you first.  
  
While they began to fight, Edgar asked Celes and Terra.  
  
-Do you remember how Milan obtained the power in the plaques?  
  
-Yes – said Terra – He chanted the writings in the plaques.  
  
-And that was it? – he asked as Cyan was being smashed brutally on the floor.  
  
They nodded.  
  
-And you think you could do that? – said Edgar.  
  
-What? – they asked in unison.  
  
-The chanting – he said – You think you can do it?  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
-I remember it – said Celes.  
  
-Me too – said Terra – But why you asks us that?  
  
-Because I strongly doubt that Milan is the chosen one the plaques talk about.  
  
-And how you know that? – questioned Terra frowning.  
  
-Simple – answered Edgar – He doesn't posses a pure heart, and according to the plaques, the chosen one, must have a pure heart.  
  
-And what do we have to do with that? – asked Celes.  
  
-I think that maybe one of you is the chosen one – said Edgar. 


	15. The chosen one and the final power

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, but I was incapable of writing because I suffered a little accident (wet shoes and stairs, bad combination ¬¬) and I hurt my shoulder and wrists so you can imagine... But well, now I'm, okay and here it is. So enjoy.  
  
**Chapter XV: The chosen one and the final power.**  
  
Terra and Celes widened their eyes, unable to speak. One of them the chosen one? That was unbelievable.  
  
-Let me talk without interruptions, because we don't have any time to waste. I know it sounds crazy – explained Edgar after he saw their reaction – but remember that the plaques said that the power could only be unleashed by the ones with pure heart and the ones with magic inside. And although you can't use magic right now, you could once, so I thought that if you did the same as Milan, one of you can obtained enough power to defeat him.  
  
-But he already obtained the power... - said Celes.  
  
-Yes, but not all of it – said Edgar – If it's true that the plaques have all the magic that once was in our world and the Esper world, there's no way that a human body can hold such power. It's impossible. So there must be some power in the plaques, and I'm almost sure there's a lot left.  
  
-But we weren't the only ones that could use magic – said Terra – Strago and Relm could also use magic.  
  
-I know, but Strago is too old, and Relm is too young – said Edgar – Besides, look at them, they're not in condition – he sighed and asked – So ... you'll do it?  
  
-If it's the only way to end this once and for all – said Celes.  
  
Edgar stared at Terra that only nodded.  
  
-Okay then – he said – Cyan, Clyde and I will cover you girls. So just focus on your task.  
  
The girls nodded, and while Edgar unsheathed his sword, Terra put a hand on his shoulder. Edgar stared at her frowning slightly, but before he had a chance to speak, she said:  
  
-Just... I... say... - she sighed a little frustrated – Just be careful, please.  
  
Edgar only nodded and said:  
  
-You too – he hesitated and the he placed a kiss on her cheek. Terra blushed as Celes watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.  
  
-Are you ready? – asked Edgar.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
-Then, lets do it! – said Edgar adopting an attacking stance.  
  
Milan, after he crashed Clyde on the wall, kicked Interceptor and slammed Cyan on the floor, widened his eyes in surprised when he heard:  
  
- _**The true power of magic is locked inside...  
  
Fire, wind ,water, earth, light and darkness...  
  
The elements and their strength is safe within...  
  
Put all of us together and the true power will be released...  
  
But beware, only the chosen ones can unseal the power...  
  
The ones with magic inside...  
  
The ones with pure heart and strong spirit...  
  
Only them can unleash true power...  
  
The ultimate magic...  
  
The final power...**_  
  
Milan immediately casted a spell. But Edgar blocked the attack, that was directed to Terra, but the other ice spear was traveling directly to Celes's chest. Edgar jumped over Celes and they both fell on the floor, just in the middle of the chant. The spear passed one inch from them and crashed on the nearest wall.  
  
-Are you okay? – asked Edgar to Celes.  
  
Celes nodded. Edgar stood feeling an intense pain in his left arm. Celes on the other hand remained on the floor with her eyes fully open as she murmured:  
  
-Edgar... look – she said. Edgar followed her gaze and his gesture was similar when he saw a white light emanated from the plaques, engulfing Terra.  
  
-Oh my dear... - muttered Edgar – Terra is... Terra is...

* * *

Setzer opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Sabin that was sitten on the floor with his hand on his forehead as he shook his head. Setzer incorporated slowly and looked around. Strago and Relm where still unconscious as Master Duncan, Thiago, Mog and Gau. He then saw Locke whose eyes were fully open and his mouth was open with extreme surprise.  
  
-What's wrong, Locke? – asked Setzer.  
  
Locke didn't answer. He just stretched his arm and pointed with his finger. Setzer looked in the direction Locke pointed. And he understood why Locke had that expression.  
  
Terra was enveloped in a bright light and was floating one feet from the floor. Edgar and Celes were also staring at Terra as Cyan and Clyde, while Milan seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
-What the hell is going on? – asked Sabin to Setzer and Locke, that shrugged and shook their heads.  
  
-We just regained consciousness – said Setzer – And we have no idea, what's going  
  
But there was no time for talking. Milan's body began to glow with a black energy as he said with a hoarse voice, fill with anger:  
  
-I'M TIRED OF YOU.... I'M SICK OF YOU... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  
  
He casted Merton. Several fire rocks began to fell over them. Edgar was going to cover Terra, but Celes told him that she was immune to attacks as she was surrounded by that light. As she said that a rock was going to hit her, but Edgar covered her. The breast plate that was already cracked, practically disintegrated. Locke, Sabin, Setzer, Cyan and Clyde tried to avoid the rocks, but it was impossible. It was trying to avoid the rain drops on a storm.  
  
They all lied in the floor when the attack was over. Locke was the first one to stand and ran next to Celes, that was under Edgar.  
  
-Edgar, get the hell of her – said Locke to Edgar, that groaned and moved slowly.  
  
-Jealous? – said Edgar as he stood. His left arm was bleeding and he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
-This is not the moment for that, Edgar – said Celes after Locke helped her up. Setzer and Sabin as well as Clyde and Cyan recovered from the impacts and walked next o the others.  
  
Milan was still glowing with the black light and he adopted the position he used to cast Inferno. Celes, Locke, Setzer and Sabin got pale, while the others stared at them frowning.  
  
-What's wrong? – asked Clyde as Interceptor began to bark.  
  
-That attack... We're doomed – babbled Locke.  
  
-Doomed? – repeated Cyan, still without comprehending.  
  
-Yes... That was the attack he used before you arrive... - explained Celes with a trembling voice.  
  
The sphere was already in Milan's hands and with a wicked smile on his lips he said:  
  
-NOW... DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
He released the sphere in their direction. Locke hugged Celes. Clyde, Edgar and Cyan took a defense stand, while Setzer and Sabin just prepared for the worst.  
  
The sphere flew to their direction, leaving destruction on it's path.  
  
-This is it... - was the thought that crossed their minds.  
  
But when the sphere was ten inches from them an intense white light collided with it and cause an explosion. They all were pushed away by the intensity, but they were unharmed.  
  
-I won't allow you to hurt them – said Terra's voice.  
  
They all turned to face Terra. She was still floating and the ribbon on her head was gone. They couldn't see her face but she kept talking, with a deepness in her voice that they never heard before.  
  
-Now, I'll show what the true power of the plaques is – she turned her face and smiled to her friends that tried hard to keep their jaws in place.  
  
Although her face was the same, the look on her eyes was more mature. Her expression was serene and also showed determination. Milan, on the other hand, kept cursing, extremely angry.  
  
-You dammed hybrid bitch – he said – You think you'll be able to defeat me? Then I'll dare you to try – and he made a hole on the ceiling and flew through it.  
  
Terra was about to follow him, but Celes said:  
  
-Wait... You can't ....  
  
-It's dangerous – said Locke – And if you're up there I won't be able to protect you and I promise you I would – he concluded remembering the promise he made when they first met.  
  
Terra smiled and said:  
  
-Thanks for the concern, but I'm the only one that can stand a chance against him.  
  
They still tried to warned her how dangerous it was, all except Edgar that was lying his back against a wall with is lips pressed together.  
  
-Come on, Edgar, say something – said Locke to the king.  
  
Edgar sighed and said:  
  
-If she thinks she can do it, then I believe in her and I'm sure she will return victorious.  
  
Terra just smiled to Edgar that smiled back. The others just nodded. Terra sighed and said:  
  
-I'll be back – and she sent them one last smile, but before she left, she clearly saw Edgar mouth the words: I love you.  
  
Terra blushed and flew away, to follow Milan in what was going to be the last battle.

* * *

Milan's lips curved in a smile when Terra appeared in front of him.  
  
-I was begging to think that you were not coming – said Milan.  
  
-Why you decided to do this here? – asked Terra.  
  
-Although I want to kill all of you, I cannot risk my father – he answered.  
  
-But Gestahl is already dead – said Terra.  
  
-SHUT UP! – roared Milan and he attacked Terra with Firaga.  
  
She used Reflect and the attacked was bounced to Milan that was surprised but managed to avoid it.  
  
-Well... - he said as the smile grew wider – Finally I'll have some fun...  
  
Terra just stared at Milan, and she noticed that his hear was not as bright as it used to be. It was paler and his face seem to 10 years older. But she didn't have time to waste in those details. Milan casted Ultima and Terra counter attacked, using also Ultima. The two spells met and a huge explosion occurred. Milan then used Flare and Terra used Pearl. They both were reached by the spells, but the one who got more damage was Terra that crashed in the right trident of the tower, since Milan's spell was faster.  
  
-You can never beat me – warned Milan as he recovered – Maybe you obtained some power... But you are still a pathetic little freak, you damn hybrid. And I'm the real chosen one, I'm the only one that can rule the world... Yes... I'm the only one... And my father will be proud... Yes...  
  
He casted Merton and Terra that was still encrusted could only use Shell to lessen the damage. Milan kept casting spells on Terra that used all the defense spells, but Milan attacks were too strong and she couldn't hold any longer.  
  
Milan then began to prepare Inferno. Terra knew she had to so something or she was going to die. Then she remembered the last part of the chant: _**The ultimate magic...The final power...  
  
**_Suddenly a white light began to surround her body. She felt a great energy coming from inside her and was seeking a way out. In her hands a white sphere was formed and just when Milan said Inferno, a word was formed in her lips.  
  
-Celestia – she said.  
  
Both spheres, white and black flew and crushed in the air. But the black energy was absorbed by the white energy and it stroke Milan, that only stared at the energy with eyes wide open as he screamed in pain as he brutally crashed on the left part of the trident.  
  
Terra, that was still encrusted, stared at her hands. So that was the final power. She never felt so much power inside of her. Not even in her Esper form. There was no doubt that Celestia was the ultimate power of the plaques. It was even more powerful than Milan's spell.  
  
-This... is... not... poss.... possible... - the voice of Milan said weakly.  
  
Terra left her place on the wall, and took a defense position. Milan was floating, and his state caused Terra to opened her mouth in both surprise and disgust. Milan's hear was white, his armor was gone and he was so skinny and he seemed so weak and he was all covered with burns.  
  
-How... could... you... a... weakling...hybrid...do... this...to... me... - said Milan with a huge effort – But... this... is ... not... over.. yet... - and he prepared himself to use Inferno once again.  
  
-Wait! – said Terra – If you use that again, you will die...  
  
-I... won't die... - interrupted Milan – I... shall... rule... this... world... along... with... my... father... because... I... have... the... power... I... am... the... chosen... one...  
  
-Please... don't – said Terra – It's useless... you lost  
  
-I AM NOT DEFEATED!!!!!!!!!! – he shouted as he released the spell.  
  
But the spell faded as soon it was released.  
  
-Why... Why... Why the power is gone... Why...  
  
He couldn't continue talking, because he began to choke as of he was being eaten from inside. He was vomiting blood and his skin began to torn and the muscles became visible. That was the result of abusing of a power that was not meant to use for evil. That was the result of his selfishness, greed and vanity.

* * *

-Can you see something? – asked Locke to his friends.  
  
-Nah – said Sabin – They are too high.  
  
-So... what we do? – asked Celes.  
  
-Why don't we try to wake the others – said Clyde.  
  
They agreed and they all went to wake the others, except for Edgar and Locke that went to the capsule were Gestahl was.  
  
-Are you thinking what I'm thinking? – asked Locke to Edgar.  
  
-That he is an ugly old corpse – joked Edgar.  
  
-Yeah, that and that we should destroy this thing – said Locke with a smile.  
  
-I totally agree – concurred Edgar. He took out his drill and with his good arm he drilled the glass while Locke threw his boomerang. The glass broke into pieces and the blue liquid came out as well as Gestahl's corpse.  
  
-What we do with this? – asked Locke pointing the corpse.  
  
-Lets throw it through to the void... - answered Edgar – Unless you want to give him a proper burial...  
  
-Don't even joke with that! – protested Locke. He grabbed the corpse from the feet and dragged him to one of the holes in the wall – I wonder how Milan managed to recover the corpse and conserved it in such a good state – he said as he threw the corpse through the hole.  
  
-That's a good question – said Edgar - It didn't cross my mind to ask him.  
  
Meanwhile, one by one, the fainted ones regained consciousness. They immediately demanded explanations of what happened. Celes told them all what happened since they passed away till that moment.  
  
As they talked, they could hear the sounds of explosion after explosion. They all prayed for Terra's safe return. Then they heard, saw and fell a huge explosion. The light was so bright that it made them squint.  
  
After they recovered their sights, they stared at the hole in the ceiling, waiting. Minutes passed and nothing occurred. Suddenly they saw something coming down at a great speed that crashed on the ground near them. They approached to see what it was and they were shocked with disgust.  
  
It was, or used to be a human body. It was more like a mass of blood and flesh. But they could see a pair of eyes wide open that showed fear and dread.  
  
-Who the hell...? – began to say Locke but a bright light began to descend from the hole and gently landed on the floor.  
  
Edgar ran to the light and a smile of happiness curved his lips as the light when he distinguished Terra, but as soon as she landed, the plaques began to shine an the light around began to fade and it returned to the plaques as well as the black light that was around the corpse.  
  
-That thing is Milan!!?? – screamed Locke and Sabin.  
  
Terra felt weak and she felt like she was falling, when her head found someone's chest. She raised her eyes and saw Edgar's face, smiling.  
  
-I did it... - she whispered.  
  
-I knew you could - said Edgar.  
  
Terra just smile as she hugged him. Suddenly the hole tower began to shake and it began to crumble.  
  
-Not this again!!!! – screamed Sabin.  
  
-Lets get the hell out of here! – screamed Setzer as he went with Edgar and Terra. He knew Terra was weak, and Edgar wounded so he offered to carry Terra on his back.  
  
-What about the plaques? – asked Strago. Sabin ran and grabbed them and they began to ran outside as fast as they could. They ran down the stairs, but when they reached the floor were Edgar fought with Gaston, he stopped and ran to the door.  
  
-Where are you going? – asked Sabin to his twin.  
  
-I can leave Gaston here! – yelled Edgar as he approached the door – You keep going, I'll catch you.  
  
The others nodded and kept running, although their faces show disapproval. Sabin followed his brother as he shouted:  
  
-And how you plan to do that with a broken arm!?  
  
Edgar untied Gaston and Sabin carried him.  
  
-Why rescuing him? – asked Sabin as they continue their way down.  
  
-He was just a puppet used by his brother – answered Edgar – I feel sorry for him, so...  
  
Sabin nodded. They arrived outside the tower and ran to the Falcon, were the others were waiting. They boarded the ship, that departed with a great speed, just in time to see from the sky how the tower collapsed.  
  
-It's over – said Terra from the deck as she fainted.  
  
Edgar caught her in the air and hugging her he whispered.  
  
-It is over... You ended it.  
  
_Note: Next chapter is the last one..._


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Setzer Gabbiani shuffled his deck as he walked to the throne room of the castle of Figaro.  
  
Three months passed since Terra defeated Milan and they finally managed to return to they normal lives, because the world suffer severe damages (specially Kolighen, Maranda, Zozo and Jidoor) and it took some time to rebuild and repaired the damages.  
  
Setzer opened the door and found Edgar sitten on the throne, visibly distracted with his left arm on a sling.  
  
-What's up? – said Setzer, as he sat next to Edgar that snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, pleased and surprised.  
  
-Well, isn't it the Gambler? – said Edgar – How you been?  
  
-Better than you – teased Setzer as he pointed his arm – Busy with the casino. And I decided to visit you since I haven't seen you since the whole mess with Milan ended.  
  
-I've been very busy – said Edgar – Helping to reconstruct the towns take some time, and the castle was in also in a very bad shape, and with all the projects and budgets I had to approve and sign... - he sighed – You can imagine that I barely had time to eat and sleep.  
  
-Yeah, I can imagine...  
  
-And have you seen the others? – asked Edgar.  
  
-Well, actually, that's the reason why I came – said Setzer smiling – Come with me.  
  
Edgar raised a brow surprised and asked:  
  
-Where?  
  
-To a party in Thamasa – answered Setzer standing – Everyone is there, even Sabin.  
  
-Sabin is in Thamasa?! – exclaimed surprised Edgar – But I thought he was in Maranda...  
  
Setzer smiled:  
  
-He was, but he is now in Thamasa – Setzer stretched his arms and said – So, you coming? Thiago and Braguin are already in the Falcon.  
  
Edgar scratched his head and sighed:  
  
-Do I have a choice?

* * *

-Get the hell out of my kitchen, you old nag!!!! – roared Relm when Strago tried for tenth time to eat some of Relm's stove.  
  
-But I'm hungry – complained Strago.  
  
-I don't care, you wait until it's ready and for the others to arrive – said Relm, irritated.  
  
-BUT I WANT TO EAT!!! – yelled the old mage.  
  
They continue to argue Clyde entered the kitchen and stared with a smile the argument between granddaughter and grandfather. The he sighed and step between them, when Relm raised a spoon in a very threatening way.  
  
-Calm down you two – said Clyde retrieving the spoon from Relm's hand – What's going on here?  
  
-This old fart that can't wait until everybody is here to eat and he insists in tasting my food with his dirty hands – explained Relm angrily.  
  
-Because I'm starving – insisted Strago.  
  
They began to argue again.  
  
-SUHT UP!!!! – screamed Clyde. When they shut staring at Clyde surprised, the latter said – You're acting like kids – he turned to his daughter – Now, can you give your grandpa something to eat while the food's ready?  
  
Relm nodded, still upset and grabbed a piece of bread that she threw to Strago that caught it, with some difficulty. Clyde reprehended Relm with his eyes and said to Strago:  
  
-Come, lets go with the others in the living room.  
  
The old man nodded and they left the kitchen, leaving a very irritated Relm. On the leaving room were Locke, Celes, Sabin, Cyan, Gau, Mog and Interceptor.  
  
-What was all that screaming? – asked Locke when they saw Clyde and Strago.  
  
Clyde explained the reason and they all laughed.  
  
-Why am I not surprised? – said Celes.  
  
-You two haven't changed at all – concurred Sabin.  
  
Strago kept eating his bread without emitting a comment.  
  
-Sir Sabin – said Cyan changing the subject – Are you sure Sir Edgar will come?  
  
Sabin smiled and nodded:  
  
-I trust in Setzer power of persuasion. I'm sure he'll bring my brother here.  
  
-Yeah – said Locke – Lets trust the gambler. Besides I'm sure he wont need to use his "powers", he just have to say a word and Edgar would be here. And speaking of, where's Terra?  
  
-Where do you think? – said Celes, pointing in direction of the grave of General's Leo.  
  
Locke just nodded.

* * *

Terra was on her knees as she stared at the sword above General Leo's tomb. She arrived to Thamasa a couple of hours ago by ship, and after saying hi to everybody in the house of the Arrowny's, she immediately went to visit the General.  
  
But this visit was different from the others. There was no longer that sense of loss and despair of loneliness and sadness.  
  
-I couldn't came to see you sooner, because I had to put in order both, my thoughts and my feelings. Before the battle with Milan, I was really confused and lost. I no longer knew what I felt or how I felt about you. Then one day it all came clear. I realized that my feelings for you were only gratitude and a love you have for a brother or a dear friend, but I confused those feelings with love, true love, because I was eager and desperate to know how was to love someone. I was attached to you for so long and refused to let you go, but now I came to let you go. Because it's time. It's time to face my true feelings. It's time to face the truth – she took a deep breath and sighed and with a small smile in her lips she murmured – Good bye.  
  
She stood and tied her ribbon on the sword and walked away slowly, without looking back.

* * *

-We just wait for Setzer arrival and then we can eat – said Relm removing her apron and sitting next to her father.  
  
Strago opened his mouth to speak, but Relm said:  
  
-If you're going to ask food...  
  
-No – said Strago – I was just going to say if you know Braguin's coming too.  
  
-According to Setzer he was coming along with Thiago – answered Sabin.  
  
-I wonder why sir Edgar asked sir Braguin to stay in his realm – commented Cyan.  
  
-Do you think it had something to do with the plaques? – asked Locke to Sabin, that shrugged.  
  
-It's the only logical reason – he said – But Edgar didn't tell me anything...  
  
-And now that we're on the subject – said Celes – What happened with Gaston?  
  
-Well – said Sabin after a short hesitation – A couple of weeks after the battle, he finally regained consciousness and... he was not the same...  
  
-What do you mean? – asked Clyde.  
  
-When he woke up, Edgar and I were in the room and when he saw Edgar he jumped over him and hugged him and began to call him "brother" and the he hugged as he called me "father" and kept asking for forgiveness and began to tore his clothes and scratch his body. I have to knocked him down... - Sabin shivered – It was damn scary.  
  
-And what you do with him? – asked Relm as she stroked Interceptors head that was lying on her father's lab.  
  
-Edgar locked him in a special cell and he is in constant examination – Sabin sighed with sadness – According to my brother and Braguin, the infusion caused the lost of his sanity.  
  
-At least he didn't end like Milan – said Locke with a face of disgust – That was a horrible way to die...  
  
As Locke spoke, the door opened and Terra entered the living room. They all stared at her surprised when they noticed her hair. She frowned and asked:  
  
-Is something wrong?  
  
-Nothing – said Celes – It's just that we're not used to see you with you hair down, that's all.  
  
Terra just smiled and sat next to Mog that was sharing the couch with Cyan and Gau.  
  
-So, what you were talking about? – she asked.  
  
-Well, Sabin was telling us about Gaston – said Relm – It looks like he's gone nuts.  
  
Terra just nodded her head as pity appeared in her eyes. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence that was broken when male voices were heard outside the house.  
  
-Are you okay, Braguin? – said Edgar's voice.  
  
-Ohhh... grouse... - they heard Setzer say after a funny sound – Geez, old man, what you ate?  
  
-This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't piloted like a maniac – said Edgar – Those maneuvers you made...  
  
-I told you already that the wind made me do that – said Setzer – Besides, the kid didn't get dizzy... Only you and the oldie.  
  
-That's because I spent most of my life on a ship – said Thiago.  
  
-Are you done? – asked Setzer. They didn't hear the answer, but there was a knock on the door.  
  
-Since when you are polite? – asked Edgar.  
  
Relm opened the door. Setzer was grabbing Edgar from his neck as he rubbed his head with his fist and Thiago was carrying Braguin.  
  
-Well, look who's here – said the young artist.  
  
They all stared at Relm and smiled. Relm began to laugh and after the welcomes and hugs, they entered the house.  
  
As soon as Terra's eyes met with Edgar's, the half – esper blushed and lower her eyes. Edgar just sighed and saluted everyone in the room just like the others.  
  
-So finally someone convinced you to leave your crib – said Celes to Edgar – What trick did he use to bring you here?  
  
Edgar smiled.  
  
-He didn't use any trick – he said – I needed a break from work, that's all.  
  
-So he didn't say a magical word – said Locke with suspicion. Celes nudged him on the ribs.  
  
-Word? – asked Edgar as he frowned – He said a lot of words but none magical. What did you mean by magical?  
  
-Ignore him – said Celes – He's just delusional from hunger.  
  
-He's not the only one – murmured Strago.  
  
-Well, everybody's here – said Relm – Let the party began.

* * *

They ate until they were stuffed and then the real party began. Setzer hired musicians from the Opera House to play in the party. And the dancing (and drinking) began. Strago, Edgar, Cyan and Clyde were sitten apart, talking about the plaques:  
  
-So tell me, why Braguin stayed with you at Figaro? – asked Strago – Did it have something to do with the plaques?  
  
Edgar nodded his head.  
  
-I wanted him to keep studying them to determinate if it was safe to keep them in the castle – said Edgar.  
  
-And? – questioned Clyde.  
  
-After what happened with Milan and what he discovered, we realized it was far too dangerous to have those things around – explained Edgar.  
  
-So what did thou do with them? – asked Cyan.  
  
-I took them to a safe place. Only I know where they are and I'm taking the secret to my tomb – answered Edgar – It's the only way to keep them away from anyone who have intentions similar to Milan's.  
  
They nodded in agreement and focused their attentions to where the others were dancing. Celes was dancing with Locke, Sabin with Relm, Setzer with Terra, Mog, Thiago and Gau where dancing by themselves, while Braguin was deeply asleep in one of the couches of the living room.  
  
Terra stared at Edgar from the corner of his eye as she danced with the gambler. He was very serious and seemed to be immersed in his thoughts.  
  
That was no the way Terra imagined their meeting was going to be. Edgar seemed distant and cold, and she had no idea how to approach him.  
  
Edgar on the other hand, was unsure of what to do. He was happy to see Terra again, but for the first time in his life he was unsure of what to do. Go and talk to her or wait for her to come to him. Suddenly the whole environment became unbearable and the air was heavy. Cyan and Clyde were absorbed in their conversation and Strago was falling asleep. He silently stood from his chair and sneaked upstairs.  
  
Terra noticed Edgar going upstairs and decided to follow him. The music stopped and she disappeared when they decided to switch partners.  
  
Celes and Relm were the only ones that saw what happened and said:  
  
-I hope things work out for them – wished Relm.  
  
-Yeah, they deserved it – concurred Celes as Locke and Sabin began to sing: Oh! My love, so far away now...", completely drunk.  
  
Edgar took a deep breath as he stared at the view. It was a beautiful night, there was a light breeze and the stars where shining in the sky, just like the moon.  
  
He kept staring at the sky, still thinking about Terra. He never felt like that for any other woman he ever met before. Then he just seduced all girls that were attractive to his eyes but there was something missing. And now that he found the woman that fulfills that void, he's not corresponded, and that was really painful.  
  
He heard the voice from the party and couldn't help to laugh when he heard the voices of Sabin and Locke sing, and chorused by Setzer, Gau and Thiago.  
  
-They're a little out of the tune, don't you think? – said the voice of Terra behind him.  
  
Edgar turned a little surprised and said smiling:  
  
-A little? I feel pity for the ones downstairs. They're young to be deaf, except Braguin and Strago, they're already deaf.  
  
Terra laughed and walked next to him.  
  
-So, what you were doing here all alone? – she asked as they both fixed their eyes in the moon.  
  
-I needed some air, that's all – he answered.  
  
Terra nodded her head slightly.  
  
-And how's your arm doing? – she asked pointing his left arm.  
  
-Better, I just have to wear this thing for another month – he said pointing the sling with a annoyance all over his face – But tell me, how's everything in Mobliz?  
  
-Excellent – she said – It was one of the few towns that resulted unaffected by Milan's attacks. So everything is just like it was... Well except for one thing...  
  
-One thing? – asked Edgar frowning.  
  
-Katarin is pregnant – she said with a smile.  
  
-What!? – exclaimed Edgar – Again!? At this rate she will end up with like 10 kids. I mean she's like 18 years old.  
  
Terra just shrugged. Edgar sighed and they felt silent. Terra kept staring at him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to tell him a lot of things, but she didn't find the words or the courage to do it. Everytime she was about to speak, she stopped her self and mentally regretted it.  
  
-Come one Terra – she encouraged herself – Just say it. It's not that hard.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. And finally she began to speak:  
  
-Edgar, there's something I want to say to you – Edgar was going to say something but Terra continued – Please, don't interrupt me or I won't be able to say all that I have to say.  
  
Edgar nodded frowning with surprise. Terra made a pause and continued:  
  
-When the whole mess with Milan and the plaques I was really sad an depressed, as you remember, because I felt a strange emptiness in my heart and in my soul. I thought that longing and loneliness I felt was because of General Leo – Edgar's frown deepened – But I was wrong. I didn't love Leo, I just felt an immense gratitude for him. I still feel gratitude for him, because he was the first that told me that no matter who you are or what you are, you're able to love and to be loved... I was so eager to experience love, that I confused gratitude with love... And although I had my kids, I wasn't happy, I felt something missing, and as I said I thought only Leo could fill that void... And once again I was wrong. Leo could never fill that void... The one that fill that void was.. – she took a very deep breath and after sighing she said – The one that fill that void is you, Edgar – Edgar's frown disappeared and his eyes widened with surprise – The one I love is you. I love you.  
  
Edgar couldn't speak. Have he heard right? Or was he hallucinating?  
  
-What? – he managed to whisper.  
  
-Yes... I love you – she repeated, blushing fiercely.  
  
Edgar kept his eyes wide open, staring at Terra, incapable to speak a word. Terra began to feel uneasy. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Maybe he forgot her. Maybe he found someone else. But why he stay silent?  
  
-Please, say something – said Terra taking his hands in hers. Edgar kept staring at her. Why his mouth couldn't emit a sound? Why his throat was numb? He could see the angst on Terra's eyes.  
  
-Is that... you love no more? – she murmured letting go of his hands. Edgar suddenly snapped out of his surprise as he heard this and said:  
  
-No! That's not it – he put his hands on Terra's shoulders and continued – I'm just too surprised... - he smiled – I never expect you to love me... I've always believed you could never see me that way...  
  
-Why? – said Terra – You have plenty of virtues to attract women... You're noble, comprehensive, easy to talk with, generous, wise, intelligent, caring... That's why I...  
  
-Are you sure? – asked Edgar, still doubtful.  
  
Terra then put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.  
  
-Of course I'm sure... - she said – I love you and I always will...  
  
Edgar felt an intense happiness warming his chest and putting his good arm around her waist he said to her ear:  
  
-And I love you – Terra raised her face and a smile lit her face, they stared into each other eyes as their lips grew closer. And finally their lips met. It was a kiss full of tenderness, love, passion, and commitment, with each other and with themselves.  
  
-Finally!!! – they heard minutes later. They broke apart and blushed when they saw all of their friends, watching them with smiles, some of happiness, some of mock. -You've been there all the time? – asked Edgar as Terra hide her red face on his chest.  
  
-Only since you had the stupidest face I've ever seen – answered Setzer – Congratulations, by the way.  
  
-Yeah – said Locke, with a drunk voice – It was about time, you were boring me.  
  
-I'm happy for both of you – said Celes – Now, I guess you want some privacy, so come with me – she said pushing everybody inside the house – And lets get you something to vomit your guts out.  
  
They all returned inside. Terra and Edgar began to laugh, before they kissed again.  
  
It was the begging of a bright future, full of love and peace.  
  
**FIN.**  
  
_AUTHOR'S NOTES_: Well, this is the end of my first fic and I want to thank all of my reviewers, for the time and patience to read my fic. Each review encouraged me to keep writing. Until next time.  
  
Zauberer. 


End file.
